Bloody Nights
by prettyoddlife1
Summary: Miyako Takamiya has become saddened by her very existence. When the last person she ever loved dies, he leaves her a note telling her to go to a school called Cross Academy, where the goal is to have vampires and humans live in coexistence, unbeknownst to the humans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first VK fan-fiction and I am sorry for grammar and punctuation problems ahead of time**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own any of the Vampire Knight series.**

**Summary : **_Miyako Takamiya has become saddened by her very existence. When the last person she ever loved dies, he leaves her a note telling her to go to a school called Cross Academy, where the goal is to have vampires and humans live in coexistence, unbeknownst to the humans. Miyako, isn't sure she wants to give in to the feelings of being around others again, especially her own kind but when a nagging feeling comes forth and her need to fulfill her last loved ones wishes, Miyako gives in._

* * *

**In the end everyone ends up alone. **

This is the thought that passed Miyako Takamiya's mind as she looked down at her bloodied hands then back up at the chaos around her. Blood stained the white walls of her home's dining area. Bodies were strewn here and there and it was all because of her. It had happened again.

Tears welled up in the dark haired girl's Harlequin colored eyes. She remembered what happened all of minutes ago. One minute she was having a wonderful birthday dinner with select friends and her new family and the next minute . . . the next minute they were all dead. It was a near repeat of what occurred all those years before but then it was just she and her parents. It was the blood that ran through her veins that had set them on her like a pack of rabid beasts in the wild. It wasn't there faults that they were overcome with blood lust, it was undoubtedly hers.

Miyako's body began to shake uncontrollably as she looked down at the lifeless bodies of the people she grew to love, there bodies frozen forever and eyes wide open filled with pain. Her own mother's lifeless green eyes passed through her mind and Miyako fell to the ground in a pool of the blood from the noble vampire that had bothered to take her in.

Miyako screamed until her voice was hoarse. Throughout all her turmoil Miyako knew she couldn't stay here, someone would come soon and either she stayed and be killed or she fled so that is what she did. Miyako flew from the mansion into the silence of the winter night. Everything was pure white . Miyako thought too pure for her. The girl's lilac dress was stained red at the knees, blood was up to her sleeves. Her heartbeat was erratic and eyes frantic. Miyako had not time to toss on shoes as her feet touched the snow covered ground, her feet immediately became cold; however Miyako ran with inhuman speed to the one person that she knew could take away her sorrows.

The girl's breath came out in white puffs of air against the frosty gloom of night. She knew it was stupid to cry in the cold as it was but warm tears-quickly becoming cold- cascaded down her face non-stop. She ran from a place that she knew she could never return to just like all those years ago with her parents. Her mind replayed the scenes of both incidents over and over again, tormenting her, making her the guilty person she was.

Teeth. Blood. Cold eyes. Lifeless minds. Death. That was the sequence of events that were on rampant re-run. Mikayo didn't know how long she ran for but she knew that her abnormal body would not give up on her. The girl's mind had blanked but when she came to she could see it was twilight out, when she started running it had been a very dark night. Mikayo stopped abruptly, her hair whipped behind her, her feet screamed and her body shivered.

She saw her safe haven. A small cottage, very welcoming and homely. It was warm, smoke piped out the chimney and the saw glinted off the house with a smile. It only saddened Miyako more as she felt herself walking closer and closer to the home of the man she swore to never bother again. She had wished him a happy life the moment her parents had been put to rest. Her pale fist rose to knock on the wooden door but she never got the chance as it flew open to reveal the face of the man she once knew. She didn't say anything as her arm fell limply to her side with the fist to knock still clenched. He took in her appearance, nodded, and put an arm around her. Miyako fell apart.

The older man, who looked to be in his mid thirties, silently led Miyako inside and sat her in a chair. He closed the door and the looked at the girl. "Tell me everything Miyako." his voice was soft but it was an order. Miyako's cries became weeps then nothing before she looked at the man in front of her. He had not really changed much except that he was just a little older and she knew the reason why he had not aged much. His eyes were still the same vibrant blue she knew and his brunette hair was still pulled into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck. Miyako managed a small smile before she told him everything.

Nearly an hour later, Miyako was still sitting in the chair but the blond man had pulled a chair up close to her. His eyes were filled with anguish for the girl , again. Her blood was a curse and she didn't deserve to be tortured like this. Miyako looked into the man's eyes. "Clyde please do me one last thing." her voice was but a whisper. Clyde was afraid she would break at any moment, her eyes were just so sad. He nodded but he almost knew what she would ask. "Anything." he reassured her.

Miyako's green eyes peered into his blue ones. "Please put me to rest." Clyde immediately shut his eyes, he knew what she wanted, but he loved her too much to do it, he knew and yet he agreed. A cold hand rested on Clyde's cheek, he opened his eyes to see Miyako smiling sadly at him. "Please Clyde, this is the last thing I want. I cannot live with this burden anymore. Too many of my loved ones die at my hands. Just let me rest for eternity."

Clyde removed her hand from his face and held it tight. " I cannot do it tonight. I've always done what you asked of me but this is too much. Please give me a moment." He abruptly stood up, releasing her hand. Turning away from her, he spoke," There is a room upstairs and a small bath, please wash up and then rest. I need time to think." Grabbing his coat of the rack, Clyde headed for the door but stopped with his hand on the knob. "Don't leave,Miyako." he said, then he left.

Miyako watched as Clyde left. She knew it was a lot she was asking of him. She would not leave the house because she knew that he would be back because Clyde always fulfilled her wishes. The dark haired girls eyes began to drift closed. "Sorry Clyde, guess I won't be making it to the bed after all." she said quietly just before she went to sleep.

Around night, Clyde returned to find Miyako asleep in the place he'd left her. He shut the door silently behind him and walked over to the sleeping girl. A sad smile graced his mouth as he looked down at his love, she had been through a lot. Clyde had went back to the mansion which had been a long ways from his cottage. He ended up burning the place down so no trace of anything would be left. There would be no history of the vampire family known as Haninozuka anymore. He had reported the family as rogue to the council ,sending a report out that they had killed each other. It was a far stretch but it worked. Only Miyako,he and another knew the truth and it would stay that way.

Clyde rested a hand on her warm cheek. He knew that he didn't want her to suffer anymore but he also wanted her to live and she wouldn't have it any other way. He would fulfill her wish this one last time but take out his as well. "Miyako" he called to her. He watched as she stirred in her sleep and then her green eyes opened,the same ones he knew to used to be so full of life. Those sleep fog eyes adjusted to rest on him. Clyde chuckled."I thought I told you to rest in the room and shower."

Miyako did not return the same mirth that Clyde exuded. Her green eyes were dismal, detached, and not in this world. Clyde's smile fell as he looked at her. He looked down at the wooden floor and then stood up. "Come on." he held out a hand to her. Miyako gave him a small smile, one with actual warmth. She knew that he was going to help her. She took his hand and followed him as he led her upstairs to an empty bedroom. No words were exchanged between the pair. She knew this hurt him. He laid her onto the neatly made bed and sat next to her.

"Miyako." he whispered. A pained expression was on his face and Miyako hurt just seeing it.

"Please." she looked at Clyde. He closed his eyes then got off the bed and left from the room. Miyako had no time to think before he returned again with a gun in his hand. A Hunter's gun. Miyako looked at the ceiling as she spoke, "Before you do it, I want you hear me out. Clyde I want you to drink my blood and before you say no please listen. I want you to have a longer life, a happier one where you can possibly start a family or go somewhere you've never been. I just want you to be happy." Miyako turned to look at him. "This is what I truly wish."

"But-" Clyde started but Miyako lifted a hand. "I know, I've always known that you've loved me but I don't want to lose you in the end nor do I want you to be unhappy with me. So please just ...for me." Tears were threatening to spill from her green eyes. Clyde was at a loss for words, he practically struggled for them. She always knew about his love for her but she never used him to the full extent nor did she ever play with him.

"Okay, I'll fulfill that wish as well." Clyde put the gun on the nightstand and returned to his position on the bed next to her. Miyako dug her nails into her neck into she felt the liquid spill onto her fingers. Clyde took one last look at her before he leaned in and drank. He didn't take a lot because he wasn't planning to live forever, just long enough for her to be happy. Clyde pulled back and looked down at her. "I will always love you." he told her.

"I know." her eyes looked at the gun. Clyde picked it up off the table. "Yes you do know, Miyako but I love you enough to see me fulfill my own wish." he said right before he shot the gun near her heart. Miyako's eyes went wide with shock and pain, her body stilled and her tanned skinned turned pale. Clyde could not turn away, not even when he felt the hot tears spill down his face.

Blood spilled from the sides of her mouth . Her eyes looked at Clyde as she mouthed, 'Why?'. Clyde smiled sadly, "Because I love you too much to ever kill you. I am fool."

Miyako's body went limp but she spoke with her last breaths,"You are no fool. Thank you Clyde, always." Then her body stilled. Clyde closed her lids, and looked down as he wept. He knew she would be back again but he may or may not be around. Her body would take years to heal. Through the tears Clyde smiled, at least she got her wish. She would sleep but not forever . There he vowed that he would watch over her body until death took him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my first VK fan-fiction and I am sorry for grammar and punctuation problems ahead of time**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own any of the Vampire Knight series.**

* * *

Nearly a whole century passed and time and society began to change but one thing remained the same: the cottage that sat alone away from civilization. Passersby figured the cottage was haunted and people vowed to stay away, even though it was such a beautiful place. No matter what time of year deep red roses bloomed over the home and it was encased in vines. Some people even said there would be a blonde haired man to go into the eerily beautiful home once in awhile.

Those people did not know what lie in the cottage. In that very home, in a small bedroom,on a bed, there lay a girl and it was near time for her to open her eyes. The sun peeked through the thin slit of the beige drapes giving a bit of light to the darkened room and showing the doll like face of the girl. In sleep her expression was so serene, and peaceful not at all like the painful, sad countenance she had before she went into sleep. The smell of roses drifted through a narrow crack in the window. The girl's nose twitched from the intoxicating aroma. She knew she should open her eyes but she was afraid of what or who she may or _may not_ find.

Minutes that seemed like hours passed before one of the girl's fingers twitched. Ever slowly, her green eyes fluttered open. She stared at the ceiling of the room, remembering the last thing that happened to her and the last person she saw. A small smile sat on her lips before she whispered,"Clyde." She had not forgotten the man in all her years of sleep. She would always thank him but she knew something was wrong. a sinking feeling sat in her stomach as she sat up on the bed.

The girl felt empty and her throat ached. It was then that she remembered the unsatisfying part of her life. Her vampire side. The girl raked a hand over her stomach feeling the soft material of the clothing she wore. She realized that she was not wearing the same tattered and bloodied dress that she had worn that devastating night. She also noticed the faint smell of roses drifting from herself, the same smell that had roused her. The girl's green eyes surveyed the small room and the first thing that caught her eyes was a chair that sat in the corner of the room and on it there was an outfit lain across it. Shoes sat in front of the chair as well as a large leather bag. She found it peculiar but what caught her attention the most was the manila envelope with fine script written across it. A script she recognized all too well and her name was on it.

_Miyako. _Her fists clenched as she made her way across the room to the chair. With slightly trembling fingers, Miyako picked up the envelope, which also faintly smelled of roses, and proceeded to rip it open. Two things fell onto the floor: A letter, and a train ticket. Miyako quickly picked up the contents and not bothering to sit she began to read the letter. She already knew it wasn't good news.

_To my dearest Miyako,  
If you are reading this, then unfortunately my life span has finally suspended. Please do not be saddened by this news because the extra _ _bit of life that you gave me was enough for me to do things that I enjoyed , one of those being, watching over you as you finally found your peace. I was alive far too long for a normal human anyways. _  
_I will keep this letter brief because I want you to forget me. I want you start a new life of your own, that is the reason that I never fully _ _intended to kill you. Enclosed there is a ticket for a train not too far from the cottage. I want you to take the bag that I packed full of clothes _ _for you and get on that train. I have a long time friend that owns a school called Cross Academy, I've already informed him that you would be waking soon and coming to this school. You healed awfully fast from a shot near the heart, even for a pure blood - must have been the special blood rushing through your veins- I thought it would be more than a century, possibly a few centuries. _  
_Anyways Miyako, this is not a wish but a request for you to attend this school. I think it will be a new forthcoming for you, a new _ _beginning. There will be other vampires there at the school but do not worry they cannot get your scent so easily anymore. I have_ _taken care of that situation for you but please be careful not to bleed around the other vampires. I never want you saddened again. _  
_You were in my heart until the very end, Miyako. Please do not cry for me._

P.S. - Your stop is the final one on the train. A man with long blonde hair and glasses should be there waiting.

_Yours Truly, Clyde_

Miyako shook hear head as she finished the letter, and a single tear slid down her face. " Maybe you were a fool Clyde, of course I would cry for you." Miyako wiped the tear away and briefly read the letter again. A school? With other vampires? What was Clyde possibly thinking? All these questions ran through the dark haired girl's head. She wasn't sure if she was ready to interact with others, especially mentioned something about hiding her scent from the other vampires but what did he mean by that?She would just have to ask his close friend. Miyako went and sat on the bed again, she was in a daze. She had just awoken from years of sleep but she felt so drained.

It also finally hit her that Clyde had passed. He was supposed to live his life and leave her somewhere not watch over her. The crinkling of paper stirred her from her cerebrations, Miyako realized she had been clutching the letter tightly. She thought of Clyde's request again and decided for him, she would not deny his request but she hoped this did not backfire. The girl got off the bed, deciding to take a bath first. The smell of roses was too much for her.

After about an hour, Miyako emerged from the bathroom slightly sick. She still smelled of roses and she also realized it was the top of day outside. Not the best time for someone of her species. Miyako dressed in the outfit that Clyde had chosen for her. There was a long sleeve navy blue dress that stopped just above her knees, black stockings, black heels with a single strap across them, a dark peacoat that ended right at her elbows,and a navy blue beret. It was exactly what she'd worn before she went into sleep. Once fully dressed, Miyako grabbed the large bag, the train ticket and Clyde's letter. Miyako took long moments to take in all of Clyde's home, in remembrance of him. She decided to take a picture of him from when he was younger, when he had been a close family friend before sadder events happened. A sad smile graced her lips before she walked out of the home.

The strongest scent of roses wafted to Miyako's noise as soon as she walked out. She turned and looked at the small cottage to see that big,beautiful, red roses covered the place. Now she knew why she smelled of roses. They must have grown because of her. Miyako stared despondently at the beauty of it all. It really made her sad and she wondered how Clyde felt when he saw them first bloom.

Shaking her head Miyako began on her way to find the train station.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is my first VK fan-fiction and I am sorry for grammar and punctuation problems ahead of time**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own any of the Vampire Knight series.**

* * *

Although Miyako felt terribly sick, she did not fall asleep on the train. She had rested to long too close her eyes again. She wanted to see all the new things that had changed and she almost felt how she did when she was a young child. Even though, the things were new and interesting, she did not feel the same joy of seeing them like she did as a child. The whole train ride, Miyako did not think of anything or anyone she just looked out the window. She heard the whispers from the humans about her but she did not entertain their curiosity. She didn't even glance at them and that was the way it went for the rest of the ride.

When Miyako finally exited the train at the station she had a hard time trying to find the pony tailed man. Her heart lurched when she thought that she saw Clyde standing by one of the station's exits. Miyako's feet had a mind of their own as she made her over to the man she thought to be her old friend. Unknowingly Miyako reached out to touch the man but stopped inches away when she remembered that Clyde was dead. Her hand dropped when the man turned around. He immediately smiled when he saw her. "Are you Miyako-sama?" he asked cheerily. It was then that Miyako realized that he was Clyde's friend but he looked just like her Clyde, except with longer hair. He was very good looking just as Clyde was.

"Yes,I am." Miyako informed him. Her face was expressionless.

"Great. I've been waiting for you for a very long time. I'm Kaien Cross but you can just call me Kaien or Headmaster" That caught Miyako's attention. "Exactly how long?"

"A year." he said as if it wasn't a big deal. "Here,I'll take that" he motioned for her bag. Miyako gave it to him as they began walking through the crowd. Miyako felt very secure around the man and she didn't know why. She followed him to an orange automobile. Miyako waited in silence as he put her bag in the back of the buggy and then came around and opened her door. Miyako sat quietly with her hands in her lap waiting for Headmaster-san.

When he entered, they were on their way to the Academy; however something was eating at the back of her mind. "If you're human, then why do you run a school for vampires,Headmaster-san?" She asked. Kaien turned to Miyako and gave a small smile.

"I suppose you wouldn't know but Cross Academy is a school where vampires and humans are meant to co-exist. It was a wish for a close friend of mine so I am trying to fulfill that wish by starting with this school." Miyako's eyes widened a bit but she showed no other emotion. " Clyde did not inform me in his letter that humans attending this school as well."

"Will that be a problem Miyako-sama?" Kaien asked with a raised brow. Miyako shook her head. "No, it is just odd but I suppose times are changing and I have been asleep for nearly one hundred years. I'm am rather curious though, do the vampires feed off the humans?"

"Heavens,No!" Kaien exclaimed. He put a hand over his heart in mock horror. " I suppose that is something else that Clyde did not inform you about, but all of my vampire students take things called blood tablets. It is a substitute for human blood but it is still in the process of perfection.I suppose most of the vampires do not enjoy taking them but they must if they wish to continue attending Cross Academy." He said righteously.

Miyako took all of this in and sighed. Kaien looked at the girl and felt for her. He had heard about her past and knew it was a lot for her to take in after being asleep for nearly a century. " Are you alright, Miyako-sama?" Kaien asked worriedly.

"I suppose I'm just tired seeing how it is daytime. I may be a pure blood but I am not immune. Oh, and Headmaster-san please just call me Miyako. I do not want to inform the other students of my status just yet. I do not like to think of my heritage too much." She ended sadly looking out the window.

"If that is what you wish... Miyako." The green eyed girl looked at Kaien and gave him a ghost of a smile . Kaien realized that she would be very beautiful if she actually smiled. Changing the subject for a lighter note Kaien began to talk about his "children", "Yuki and Zero. Miyako listened wholeheartedly, deciding that the Headmaster was a very friendly man but Miyako wasn't sure she could return his warmness just yet.

* * *

It was nearly evening when the automobile pulled up to two large gates. Kaien unbuckled his belt and looked at Miyako, "We're just in time, most of the Day Class students should be heading to their dorms -well the boys anyway- and well the girls are entertaining the Night Class as they transfer over. I'm pretty sure my children are having a hard time as usual. Hold on a sec, I have to unlock the gates." Miyako only nodded as Kaien got out of the car , pulling a large set of keys from his coat pocket. Just as soon as he got out of the car he was back in it.

"Are you a hunter?" Miyako found her self asking. His swift and graceful movements had been exactly the way Clyde's were. Kaien cracked a smile. "Clyde warned me that you were a very quick-witted girl. No,I am not a hunter but I used to be." Miyako did not push for more information. If he wished to tell her of his past he would. Kaien revved up the engine and drove through the gates. As soon as they entered a large building appeared. Kaien stopped the automobile in front of the nearest building seeing as how there were a few more behind it. Miyako exited and waited for Kaien ,who had grabbed her bag.

"I will explain more to you when we get into my office. I wanted to tell you more valuable information where you could be more comfortable and rested." Miyako nodded in understanding. She looked at the sky, thankful that the sun was descending. She was feeling slightly better already but she still was hungry; however she could control. Miyako followed the Headmaster into nice office. She noticed on their way up that the place was almost like a large home. Kaien sat her bag near a comfortable looking chair. "Have a seat."

Miyako sat in the chair and watched as the Headmaster went and sat behind his desk. He crossed his hands and looked dead at her. Gone was the seemingly cheerful man she had seen earlier. " Miyako, I know you have been out o sync with the world for almost an entire century. Are there any questions that you may have for me?"

"I don't really have any pertaining to the society but I do have some about ..." Miyako trailed off. Kaien gave her a warm smile. "Clyde."he finished for her. Miyako nodded. "Go on. It is fine to ask, he figured you would when you awoke."

"When did he die?" Miyako asked calmly.

" He passed a year ago. He told me he left you a letter, did you have a chance to read it?"

"Yes. Tell me, Headmaster-san, did he get the chance to have a family?" Miyako wondered. Kaien's eyes already told her the answer. "No, he devoted his life to you and the hunter society. When he told me of your wish for him, I urged him to fulfill it but he said being with you was where he was happiest and I could not argue it."

"That is the thing I did not want to hear you say. I already assumed that he did not do as I asked of him after reading his letter." Miyako looked up at Kaien. "I suppose he told you everything about me."

"Yes ,he did. I know he was very close to you, Miyako and he told me to watch over you before he died. I know you've had a rough life but I will see that here at Cross Academy you find a bit of happiness." Kaien told her. Miyako suddenly felt bad because she wasn't sure if she would find true happiness ever again.

"Headmaster-san, In Clyde's letter he said that he did something to mask my scent from the other vampires. You wouldn't perhaps know what that is would you?" Miyako inquired. She had the sudden urge to ask it while they were still alone. Kaien raised a blonde brow. "He has failed to mention yet another thing to you in that letter." Kaien leaned back in his chair." I do not know the full details but he told me that he placed a seal on you years ago shortly after the incident with the Haninozuka family. I do not know where he put it because Clyde seems to have had the bad habit of failing to mention things."

Miyako was also beginning to realize the bad habit of her old friend. "I guess I will not worry about it for too long since he did it to protect me; however I am not sure if Clyde made my problems worse or better. " Miyako tilted her head in a childish manner and looked at the Headmaster. Kaien smiled at the gesture because it made the pure blood look cute,young, and innocent. "I am very wary of today's events, too much I have gone through after just waking."

Kaien forgot that the girl had just waken from a long sleep and he nearly forgot she was a vampire just with that innocent gesture. He forgot that she would have needs to attend to. "You need to feed." Kaien expressed. Miyako leaned into her chair. "Yes, I do but not now. I can stave off my hunger for a little longer. I may be hungry but I will not kill someone so carelessly;however I will pocket those blood tablets for now"

"Okay but please take one soon. I would like to keep up appearances for this school for a bit longer." Kaien took out a pack of tablets and tossed them to the dark haired girl who caught them with ease. "I promise." Kaien smiled as she eyed the pills curiously. He suddenly thought of something. "I wasn't sure to ask you earlier but since you do not seem to be entirely stressed, I was wondering if you would care to meet your fellow students of the Night Class. They do not know of your presence however I thought that maybe you could begin bonding." Kaien asked hopefully.

Miyako looked as if she was going to say no and Kaien's smile almost fell until, "Sure, I can meet them tonight but I don't think I can form a bond with others of my kind yet. I will cooperate for Clyde" Miyako looked at Kaien's smiling face. "and you" she quickly added. A light blush stained her tan cheeks as Headmaster-san jumped from his desk with joy and ran to hug Miyako, almost pulling her from the chair. She visibly stiffened but Kaien did not care or didn't notice. "You'll look so cute in the uniform."

"Um...okay." Miyako said softly. She didn't know what she had just gotten herself into.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is my first VK fan-fiction and I am sorry for grammar and punctuation problems ahead of time**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own any of the Vampire Knight series.**

* * *

Miyako emerged from the Headmaster's private restroom in the Night Class uniform. A light blush stained her cheeks as she desperately tried to pull the short white skirt down with no avail. She was not used to showing so much leg,even if she had on socks that stopped mid-thigh.

Kaien nearly attacked the dark haired girl when he saw how cute she was in the uniform, he also had not failed to see the light blush cross her cheeks. Miyako swiftly moved out of the way from the Headmaster's attack. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Oh don't look like that Miyako. You look so adorable." Kaien nearly squealed. "This brings back memories from when Yuki first wore her you like it?" Kaien inquired.

"No." Miyako said assuredly but when she saw the Headmaster's wounded expression -which was a fake but Miyako did not know- quickly added:"However I will get used to it."

Kaien clapped his hands together. "Great! You're going to enjoy meeting your classmates. Now, follow me. We have a long walk to the main building."

* * *

Miyako enjoyed the walk over to the main building. Cross Academy was a very beautiful place indeed with its vast amount of trees and the bridges that overlooked the water. Kaien had told her that both led from the dorms. They were on the bridge coming from the Sun Dorms and she also realized they had been at the Headmaster's private residence. Kaien chatted most of the walk, telling Miyako about his Zero and Yuki again, who he said should be around somewhere patrolling. They were apart of what Kaien called the Disciplinary Committee in which they kept Day Class students from interacting with the Night Class.

Miyako focused when they came to a large building. Even though she looked calm and collected on the outside, her stomach was flipping all over the place on the inside. As soon as they entered the building, Miyako felt a powerful presence. She asked Kaien about it, "Is there another Pure blood attending this school?'

Kaien grinned. "Yes, you shall meet him too. He is the Moon dorm president. A very respected vampire" he disclosed to her. Kaien was a little nervous about going in to the room purely because he had not told Kaname about the new student. Miyako unaware of the Headmaster's turmoil only nodded at the information. She wasn't sure of how she felt about another pure blood being around.

Meanwhile in a room on the far side of the building , the Night Class sat idly chatting but bored out of their minds even the Moon Dorm president was very dissatisfied at the moment, although he did not show it in respect of his fellow vampires. He had appearances to keep up but even he did not know the surprise they would be getting soon.

The teacher had not come yet but that was not new. The Moon Dorm students didn't really need to 'learn' anything so a teacher came every once in awhile. Today would be one of those days. A huff came from Kaname's left from Aido Hanabusa. "Something wrong Aido?" Kaname asked.

"Kaname-sama why is it that we have to show up so early for class when the teacher is always late." The messy haired, blonde vampire asked. Kaname smiled making Aido blush. "It is only right for us to arrive on time Aido."

"You don't have to answer that idiot, Kaname-sama." A beautiful blonde vampire butted in, coming over close to Kaname.

"Ne, shut up Ruka."Aido retorted. Ruka went over and grabbed her cousin by the air. "Who are you telling to shut up?" The female vampire asked angrily. Kain Akatsuki stepped in before the two began arguing. "The both of you are being childish in front of Kaname-sama." he informed them. Ruka quickly let go of Aido and they both blushed from shame. As Kaname was about to politely excuse them a knock sounded on the door.

"Finally." Aido said causing Ruka to glare at him. All the vampires looked at the door as . . . the Headmaster entered alone closing the door behind him. Aido sighed ,very irritated that it wasn't the teacher. Kaname stood at the appearance of Kaien Cross. "Headmaster is there something wrong?" His mind immediately thought of his Yuki. The Headmaster merely waved a hand and smiled. "Of course not Kaname." There was a pause and Kaien scratched his head, not sure of how to introduce the guest. There was a silence as the Night Class waited.

"Then is there something you have to tell us?" Kaname pushed. If the situation did not pertain to Yuki then what else could be the matter? Kaname wondered. The Headmaster looked very nervous to the pure blood.

"Um ... I'll just show you." Kaien disappeared into back into the hall for a few seconds and when he returned there was a beautiful girl with him in the Night Class uniform. All of the Night Class students interest immediately peaked even Aido's.

"And this may be?" Kaname asked as he stared intently at the Headmaster. Kaien knew he would have a lot of questions later. " This is Miyako Takamiya and she will be joining the Night Class from today onward." Um now bye." Kaien hightailed it out of there before the next word was spoke. There was an awkward silence the followed however all the attention was still on Miyako who vowed to kill the Headmaster later. Miyako stilled when saw the pure blood nearing her. She knew from his smell and the way all other vampires waited for him.

He stopped right in front of her and took her hand. Miyako immediately stilled at the touch. Kaname noticed but did not say anything, he only gave a thin smile before kissing her hand. He looked into her green eyes. " I am Kaname Kuran, president of the Moon Dorm if the Headmaster has not told you already. " Miyako's breath caught at the sound of his name. He was a ... Kuran. Miyako immediately snatched her hand away, to the shock of Kaname but he remained calm.

"Never touch me again." Miyako almost hissed at him.

"You insolent -" A girl yelled from the back. Miyako's green eyes peered past Kaname to see a lot of the Vampires glaring at her. Kaname silenced the girl with the raise of his hand. He continued to look at Miyako who only glowered at him. " Very interesting you are Takamiya-san. Do you know that I cannot smell you? I could not even sense your presence at all however you do smell of fresh roses." Kaname wanted to know why he did not know of the girl and who she was. He wanted to think her a threat but Kaien trusted her. "Why is that?"

"I do not know." Miyako easily lied. Her expression remained still, hiding everything. Kaname's rusty brown eyes seemed to try and peer into her soul but he could not find anything, for Miyako was empty. There was a tense silence. Miyako versus the Night Class. Kaname knew that the girl was lying but he would not press further. Just then the teacher walked into the door, sensing the tension immediately. He looked at the new student but did not say anything instead he said : " Everyone in your seats please. Class will begin."

Kaname knew it seemed childish but he grabbed the arm Miyako and pulled her to where he sat. Miyako did not struggled because she would not cause a scene on her first night. She could feel the glares from the other vampires as she was forcefully sat down by the Kuran. She looked to her right to see a good looking blonde guy smiling at her. " I am Takuma Ichijo. Please to meet you." Miyako only nodded at his introduction before facing forward. "We will talk later." Kuran whispered in her ear.

For the rest of the class Miyako received the glares from numerous students especially a blue eyed blonde guy and a girl with long blonde hair. She really did not care if she had pissed off their leader or them. She was a pure blood too after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is my first VK fan-fiction and I am sorry for grammar and punctuation problems ahead of time**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own any of the Vampire Knight series.**

* * *

Class ended on a dead note. The teacher was the first to leave the room, not caring to get involved in the mess that was to happen. Miyako patiently waited in her seat for Kuran to give his orders. She knew it was no point for her to just walk away because she would cause an even bigger scene among she and her classmates, then needed. Miyako's green eyes quickly flitted to Kuran as he was the first to stand, of course. He did not spare a glance to her as he said, "You all may leave. Please have no worries." A pleasant ,reassuring smile rested on his face.

Miyako watched as a few of the lower level vampires quickly took leave without a second glance. They weren't sure whether to feel sorry for the newcomer or hater her. A small group stayed behind, some of them being the blonde guy who had repeatedly glared her along with the long haired blonde girl. Miyako also noticed that the boy named Takuma Ichijo also stayed as well. There was also a boy with wild orange hair but he only looked wary of Miyako.

"You do not have to stay." Kuran repeated to those that lingered uncertainly.

"Kaname-sama! You don't actually believe we leave you here with this unknown woman." This coming from an appalled blonde haired girl. Kaname only gave the girl another one of his faux smiles. "Yes, I already knew that Ruka." He told her. Miyako watched as the Ruka girl blushed. Miyako assumed that she and Kuran had a close relationship based off the familiarity he had with saying her first name. "I do not wish to scare our new student off on her first night. We do not know why she acted the way she did." Kaname spared a glance at Miyako this time, his eyes full of questions for her.

"But Kaname-sama -" The blue eyed guy started but Ichijo-san cut him off. "If I may Aido, I think it would be best if we listened to Kaname-sama and left. Of course he knows what he was doing." Ichijo san gave a cheerful smile to the other vampires. Unlike Kuran's, Miyako felt that his was warm and genuine, one she or the other pure blood may never muster again. Aido-san opened his mouth to speak again but Takuma continued on.

He turned his radiant smile to Miyako. "It was very nice to meet you Takamiya-san. I hope next time we can be introduced on better terms." Miyako only nodded at him. Sensing that was a dismissal , Ichijo-san turned to hustle the others out. "Come,come lets head back to the dorms."  
"But ...but" Aido stammered as he and the others were pushed out of the classroom. He only managed a last glare before he dissipated into the halls. There was a silence in the classroom now. Kuran hadn't said a thing since that whole debacle started but Miyako wasn't about to start this conversation when she did not care for it.

She had only planned to come to this school and finish her life in peace , having interactions with others every once in awhile and not getting close to any one ever again. Kuran's tall figure stepped into her view, breaking her reverie. Miyako's green eyes skipped up to see his rusty brown eyes frowning down at her. " I suppose you do not trust me." Miyako said softly. She decided that she would speak first,if he would not. She did not want to be in the same room for long with him.

" The Headmaster knows more about you than I do and I find he trusts you enough not to give me information on you. I assume you told him to tell no one of you. Even so, no I suppose I do not trust you." Kuran's voice was toneless , his eyes cold. Miyako looked as lethal. Her slender fingers began tracing petal shapes onto the oak wood desk. Kaname's reddish-brown eyes watched her actions.

"It is only right for you not to." was all that Miyako commented as she continued drawing the petals. Kaname opened his mouth to speak but Miyako began adding: "However, I can say that I will not bring harm to anyone here. It is the last thing I will do." Kaname did not fail to catch the brief moment of sadness that passed on her beautiful face. Somewhere inside, very deep down, he wanted to comfort her but that would never happen.

" Can you tell me why you reacted to me the way you did?" Kaname had wondered why she acted as if he had personally hurt her because he had no recollection of ever meeting her. He would have definitely remembered. Miyako's petal drawing finger stilled. Kaname did not fail to miss the small slip up." I simply do not wish to relive that moment of my life. Although it was not you who did me a wrong."

"Do you hate me then because of my family member?" Kaname found himself asking.

"Hate is a strong term. While I do not hate you perse . I do not particularly care for the Kuran family."

"The reason being?"

Not bothering to answer , Miyako stood up. " It is an old tale that should remain just that. I do not wish to get into details_Kuran_." She came around the desk to stand a few feet from Kaname. " Now, if you'll excuse me I would appreciate it if you would escort me to the Moon Dorms. I am new after all and no one has shone me any hospitality since my arrival." Miyako glided gracefully pass him, the smell of fresh roses lingering in her wake and stinging his nose.

It irked Kaname that he could not tell whether or not it was some form of perfume or just her natural scent. It irritated him that he could not feel her presence. It annoyed him that the girl would not tell him anything about herself. He watched as Miyako left the room. For now he would not let the girl worry him but he would speak to the Headmaster about it later. Kaname Kuran instead followed her out of the room, quickly catching up with the long dark haired vampire .

They walked in silence but Kaname took the time to study the girl. She was a few inches sorter than him, reaching just below his chin. Her beauty did in fact rival if not beat Ruka's own. She walked with the elegance and authority of a . . . _pure blood?. _As soon as the thought crossed his mind he could not get rid of it. The way she held herself was the same way eh did : in high authority.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at me, Kuran." Takamiya-san said coolly. Kaname really had to speak with Kaien Cross soon.

* * *

Kaname sat across from Kaien Cross with a stern look on his face. Kaien had already prepared for his arrival but he still felt guilty for keeping Miyako a secret.

" Who is she?" Kaname spoke first. Kaien sighed and became serious. " She did not wish for me to tell anyone about her but I suppose it is only right for me to tell you a little bit. Her name is actually Miyako Takamiya, she is a pure blood but she does not care for her status. My cousin Clyde Cross was close friends with her when they were younger but due to a tragedy she pushed him away and for awhile she drifted off alone. At the time, I did not condone my cousin's relationship with her but he foolishly did love her. Nearly a century ago, the same incident plagued her again and she wanted found Clyde to ask him to put her to eternal rest; however Clyde did not want to do that. He fulfilled her wish to let her sleep but not forever, now she has just recently awaken." Kaien paused and looked at Kaname, who took this all in .

"How recently?" Kaname inquired. Kaien scratched his head,nervously. "I believe this morning."

"You let a newly awaken vampire free where there a humans?" Kaname asked in incredulity. " She said she was not hungry and seeing as how she is a pure blood she did not need to feed as regularly as a normal vampire. I already gave her the blood tablets and explained them to her."

Kaname crossed his legs and eyed the former hunter. " I suppose you went about it in the right way and she did not look the least bit hungry. Her eyes were pure green. "

" Yea! So how was Miyako- chan's first class?" Kaien asked in excitement. Kaname raised a dark brow at the Headmaster but did not explain it;instead he answered his question. " She has already made a few enemies in the Night Class."

Kaien's excitement fell." What happened?"

"She swatted my hand away in anger and of course Aido-san and Ruka-san did not take lightly to that." Kaname explained. "Apparently she does not take well to the Kuran family." Kaname took that moment to push for the information he wanted. "Do you know why that may be?"

Confusion was clear on Kaien's face from what he heard. " No, that is something Clyde never mentioned to me but my cousin also had the habit of forgetting to mention a lot of things. Miyako-chan would probably never tell either of us, if that is the case. She is the type that keeps to herself."

" I've noticed." Kaname said, remembering the encounter he had with Takamiya-san a few moments ago. Kaname prepared himself to leave but something else crossed his mind. " Cross-san, do you know why the other vampires or me cannot smell or sense Takamiya-san?"

An emotion similar to worry crossed Kaien's face. " That is something that I cannot definitely tell you. Takamiya-san wanted to die simply because of the blood that runs through her she wishes she may tell you"

Kaname nodded and then gave the Headmaster a smile. "Thank you for your time, Cross-san."

Kaien laughed. "Always, Kaname-kun." Kaname was at the door when Kaien called back to him. "Yes?" he said to the man. " Yuki missed you today, she was very sad."

"Ah, tell her I will come and see her tomorrow before class." Kaname thought of his favorite girl. Warmth filled his chest and it took his mind off the green eyed girl in the Moon Dorms. "Of course!" Kaien replied, then the pure blood vampire was back on his way to the Moon Dorms.

In the safety of his room and in more comfortable clothes, Kaname sat on his lush white couch. Yuki had plagued his thoughts for long enough until a dark haired pure blood crossed his mind. _Takamiya. _He did not have remembrance of that Pure blood family at all.

_Seiren. _Kaname called for his unofficial bodyguard. He waited in silence and then a knock came at his door. "Enter." he called, his low voice loud against the silence of night. A girl of average height with a pale complexion, and violet hair entered. Her face was expressionless as she bowed. "Kaname-sama?" she asked in reference to what he needed. "Seiren, I need you to find me information on pure blood family named Takamiya."

Seiren did not question Kaname about what he needed, instead she simply bowed down again. "Of course, Kaname-sama." She replied before swiftly leaving. As soon as she left, Kaname visibly relaxed. If Takamiya-san would not tell him what he needed then he would have to pry.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is my first VK fan-fiction and I am sorry for grammar and punctuation problems ahead of time**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own any of the Vampire Knight series.**

* * *

Miyako sat on the small bed in the place she called her dorm. Kuran had briefly explained the rules of living in the Moon Dorms before he just as quickly left. Miyako knew that the other pure blood was aching to ask her questions about her life but she did not wish to tell him. The green eyed girl could not understand the need of others to pry into the lives of someone else when that very person only wished to leave the past behind them. A mild discomfort weighed on Miyako's chest as she thought of her melancholy foregoing.

With a sigh, the dark haired girl glanced at the bag resting at the foot of her bed. Her other clothes were also on the bed. She assumed the Headmaster had brought it but it had not smelled of the cheerful man. This smell was faintly like a vampire's but more . . . human. It had not made sense to Miyako when she first thought about it so she left the idea behind; however she had not failed to miss Kaname's dislike to the smell of the bag. Another sigh escaped Miyako's lips before she stood up and walked over to the door. She had already been aware of the presence on the other side of the door for awhile now. Miyako opened the door to reveal a shocked Ichijo-san who quickly replaced his surprise with a smile.

"Takamiya-san, if I may have a bit of your time?" He asked politely. Miyako stared at the boy's smiling face before nodding. She motioned for him to come into her room, silently closing the door behind them.

"To whom do I owe your presence?" Miyako spoke as she glided back over to the bed.

"No one in particular." He answered. Miyako watched as Ichijo-san came and sat on the bed next to her without permission. There was a pregnant silence. "Is there anything that I can help you with Ichijo-san?"Miyako pushed. He gave a warm, almost caring look before he took her cold hand his. The dark haired girl wasn't sure if she wanted to pull it away or keep it there. It definitely made her uncomfortable but she did not show it.

"If there is anything that you need then please feel free to ask me." When Miyako did not say or give anything he added softly, "Also please ask Kaname-sama, he is not as bad as he seems. We are the Moon Dorm president and Vice-president, and our duty is to give aid to fellow night class students. He will never intentionally harm anyone."

Miyako listened to the younger vampire but she did not believe what he said about Kuran. Gently removing her hand from Ichijo-san's, Miyako rested it on his cheek. She gave him a faint smile much to the surprise of the other vampire. " Thank you very much Ichijo-san for giving your help to me and coming to do so. I will take you up on your offer when needed."Her hand fell from his cheek. " Now, if it is alright I would like to retire."

Ichijo smiled at the girl, his green eyes peering into her own green orbs. Takuma did not know why but he felt himself bowing and saying:"Of course , Takamiya-sama." Miyako raised a dark questioning brow but she did not comment based on the boy's own confusion. "I shall see you tomorrow when we all go to class again. It was very nice speaking to you Takamiya-sama um san. Have sweet dreams!" He ended with a broad smile before exiting the other vampire's room.

Miyako watched the door tight before she got up and opened her window. From her room she had a wonderful of the woods and just after that she could see a large body of water. A cool breeze flew past and ruffled the girl's hair . She closed her eyes at the blissful feeling of the wind caressing her skin. She _almost _did not have a care in the world. Unknown to Miyako, she did not know at the time that the breeze had carried her scent outside.

Zero Kiryuu rested against a tree just outside the woods of the moon dorms. He thought it would be fine since there had been no activity from the vampires for awhile which was unusual. When he dropped the new students bag off the vampires had been in class. He had missed the person when all of the other vampires walked over and he assumed the vampire was with Kuran because he had absent as well.

As soon as the other vampires entered the Moon Dorms he made his way over to the Sun Dorms to make sure there weren't any annoying fan girls snooping around. While over there he had saw Kuran entering the Headmaster's residence but Yuki was out patrolling so the matter must have been personal. Wen Kuran left the office something seemed to be weighing heavily on the vampire's mind . Zero had hoped it did not pertain to Yuki. After a while the silver haired boy went back to the Moon Dorms, passing Yuki on the way over.

Now Zero sat under the tree, his lavender eyes slowly trying to close on him. Zero's eyes immediately opened when a fragrant,enticing smell hit his nose. The prefect immediately stood, on alert with a hand on his gun Bloody Rose. His eyes scanned the forest but there was no one there at all, nor could he hear anything. The scent was faint but a small itch started in Zero's throat. He quickly held his breath and when he thought it was fine, he let go. The smell was gone entirely and Zero thought he heard the ill-defined sound of a window closing. The prefect decided to retreat from the forest for the night and finish patrolling but his mind and throat were still on the smell.

Miyako decided to close her window and get ready for bed. Finally acknowledging the bag of clothes, Miyako opened it to reveal yet again how much Clyde had doted on her. Her heart clenched at the thought of him. Miyako's eyes began to fog up but she immediately shook her head. Clyde had packed everything she could possibly need from sleeping clothes to everyday clothes and things that she could not possibly see Clyde picking for her. A blush tinged her cheeks as she looked at all of the underclothing. The dark haired girl shook her head at the childish thoughts then quickly picked out a nightdress and undergarments.

She threw the bag under the bed,deciding she would unpack it later. The green eyed vampire made her way to the built in bathroom which she found to be very big compared to the size of the bedroom. Miyako sat her things down on the sink and turned the shower on. Steam immediately filled the bathroom as Miyako discarded herself of the uniform. She gave a sigh of content as she stepped under the warm water , her long dark quickly becoming slick, wet, and sticking to her skin.

She scrubbed herself of all the impurities that would she knew would never leave her. After awhile Miyako closed her eyes only to be plagued by the memory of her real parents lifeless eyes that matched her own. Their faces that resembled her own. She wanted to open her eyes but she couldn't, the next thing she saw was herself standing over their lifeless forms with blood all over herself. Her eyes were bright red but pain was clearly in them. She only snapped back to reality when the dry burn began to her throat . Miyako ignored it even thought it hurt, she also ignored what she had just seen; instead she quickly finished washing then proceeded to step out of the shower.

Miyako grabbed her towel and dried off. There was not time she wasted in getting dressed then she was off to bed or so she thought. The dark haired girl would never admit it but she was afraid to sleep again. Although there were never any nightmares when she went into slumber, she knew that now she was really awake she would get those horrid _dreams_. So, instead of sleeping Miyako lay in bed until sun arose, knowing that it would take a toll on her seeing as how she was both hungry and resisting sleep.

* * *

The day was waning and Takuma Ichijo was making his way to Miyako Takamiya's room when a hand stopped him. He turned to see Aido Hanabusa, up and fully wake. "And where may you be going, Takuma -kun?" The other blonde vampire questioned.

"To awake our new student of course." Takuma said as if that was obvious. "Is there a problem?"

"After the way she treated Kaname-sama, the night before . You can't be serious!" Aido was appalled that his Lord Kaname's best friend would go and greet the new enemy. Takuma genteelly removed Aido's hand from his shoulder and shrugged. "I am the Vice President and she is a new student. Did you expect me to completely shun the girl?" Takuma asked out of curiosity. He knew Aido long enough to know his reaction.

Pink rested at the top of Aido's ears as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well yeah . . ." Takuma smiled at his friend's embarrassment . Aido - rather begrudgingly- began to walk away, still abashed from the situation. Wanting to tease his friend more, Takuma called after him : "Aido-kun, you should open your heart to those that you do not know well."

"Well she started it." Aido grumbled before turning the corner of the hall. As soon as he left Takuma started for Takamiya-sama's room again. Truthfully he was not coming to see her in order for a friendly greeting. When he awoke just after noon, he found that Takamiya-sama was the first thing to come to his mind. After talking with Kaname-sama for a bit, he was off to her room. He found it odd but he went anyway.

Takuma was not surprised this time when her door suddenly swung open, revealing her beautiful face and the fresh smell of roses. The same doleful expression on her face as the one he had seen the previous night. She looked more tired this time but she quickly masked that with her porcelain doll look. "Ichijo-san."she acknowledged him. He saw that she was already dressed in her uniform and ready to attend class. Takuma extended a warm smile even though he knew he would not get one - well a real one - in return.

" I was only coming to escort you downstairs." It was a truth and a lie. Noticing her jaded look, he quickly put in, "Takamiya-sama" .

Miyako held up a hand at that moment. She was already tired and then Ichijo-san showed up at her door still calling her Takamiya-sama. She really hoped Kuran did not dispose her secret to the Vice President. "Ichijo-san, if you would please refrain from calling me Takamiya-sama when we are around the vampires?"

Ichijo-san looked as if he had no idea what she was talking about but then a blush imprinted on his cheeks. "I am sorry, I had not noticed but I find myself adding the honorific -sama, because you and Kaname-sama are much the same. I mean you hold yourself in a refined and poised manner as a Lady or pure blood would. I feel as if I am not . . . worthy. Excuse me, if I am speaking out of term."

Miyako had to admire the Vice President's keen mind, seeing as how he unknowingly found out she was a pure blood. She would not give him the truth though."Thank you for telling me that , Ichijo-san . Now shouldn't we not leave the rest of the class waiting."

"Of course." Ichijo held out a arm in a gentlemanly gesture. A feeling of nostalgia hit Miyako as she remembered when Clyde would do the same thing for her. She pushed the feeling away and proceeded to place a dainty hand in the crook of Ichijo-san's arm. "Thank you." her voice was low and calm. Ichijo politely closed her room door for her and they were off.

* * *

The rest of the Night Class sat in the living area of the dorm, waiting patiently for the time to go over to class. Kaname Kuran came down of the first three missing vampires. He greeted everyone as he always did and this eyes scanned the room for Takamiya-san,who he noticed was missing, he also saw that Takuma was not there as well.

"Does anyone know where Takuma is?" Kaname asked. Aido was the first to answer. "The last time I saw him he was on his way to get Takamiya-san." he said angrily. Kaname nodded at this bit of information,suggesting that it was normal. "Did he say anything else?"

Aido blushed and shook his head. Kaname did not comment on the odd behavior,he simply made his way over to the main doors. He turned around just when he heard the collective gasps of the Night Class, he also felt Takuma's presence but not _hers_, never _hers_. He would know why very soon. He was slightly shocked as well when he saw that Takuma escorted Takamiya-san down the stairs. Takuma may have not known it but he looked at Takamiya almost lovingly . . . almost _loyally_. Kaname tried hard not to grit his teeth.

Kaname locked eyes with the female pure blood, noticing the near smugness in her cold orbs. "Takuma" he greeted his Vice president who looked at Kaname quickly, and looked ashamed. Kaname nearly smiled when he split from Takamiya-san as they neared the end of the stairs. "Takamiya-san." He nodded at her. She glared at him and they held their stares for a long minute. "We should head over to class, now that everyone is here." Kaname said before turning to open the dorms and be the first out.

Miyako glared daggers at the back of Kuran's head, ignoring the other vampire's glares at her as they followed their leader. She did not fail to see the sorry glance that Takuma Ichijo threw her, she did not need the pity or want it. Her small fists clenched together as she followed the rest of the vampires out of the Moon dorms, making sure to lag far behind. She would have to have another talk with Kuran soon because his distrust of her was already starting to interfere with her new life.

For now, Miyako would prepare herself for the onslaught of screaming girl's as the Moon Dorm's gates opened.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is my first VK fan-fiction and I am sorry for grammar and punctuation problems ahead of time**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own any of the Vampire Knight series.**

* * *

Miyako was the last to walk out of the gates of the Moon Dorms and all of the screaming fans quieted. There screams had turned to whispers as she passed. 'She's so beautiful' 'I wish I was her' 'Her hair so long' . The dark haired girl turned to look at the girls of the Day Class but something else caught her attention. Miyako looked at Kaname as he went to talk to a short haired brunette with chocolate brown eyes. He smiled down at her, a real smile with warmth and affection. Miyako wondered who the girl was that could so easily capture the dark prince's heart.

Then her green eyes found the band around the girl's arm and realized it was Headmaster san's daughter, Yuki- the prefect. Miyako's attention snapped away from them when the screams started again. The crowd was being entertained by that messy blonde haired guy, Aido. The crowd was calling him Idol though, Miyako shrugged her shoulders and began to walk past everyone, well she tried to but she bumped into someone. Miyako took a step back and looked up into a pair of mesmerizing purple eyes. The boy had silver hair that framed a handsome face. Those purple eyes glared down at her with hatred. This must have been Zero Kiryuu.

He was also the one that had taken her bag to her room.

"Excuse me." Miyako said softly, making her way to move around him. The boy thankfully moved out of her way because for a second she thought he would not budge. That wasn't the only reason she wished the boy to move. Miyako's throat burned at the mere smell of the boy and she hoped to death that her eyes were not red. He simply smelled wonderful to her and she was worried that it may not just be him that smelled amazing to her. She would make sure to take those blood tablets as soon as she return to her room. Ignoring everyone, meaning Kuran's curious glances, Ruka's glares, and Ichijo's worried expression, she made her way to the main building for class.

Zero Kiryuu stared after the long haired girl as she swiftly escaped from the rest of the vampires. It had been her that he'd smelled, she was the one that had the enticing smell of fresh roses. A vampire yet -no matter how much he wanted to deny it - his mouth watered for a taste. His throat burned for it. "I suggest that you not get involved with her, Kiryuu-san." A low, deep voice carried to him for only him to hear. Zero's head snapped up angrily at Kaname Kuran. He locked eyes with cold eyes of the vampire, hating the fact that he had been seen staring after the other bloodsucker.

"Shut up Kuran." He replied gruffly wishing he had turned quick enough to miss the knowing smirk from the pure blood as he passed by. Zero looked over to see the worried look of Yuki who had not missed a thing. Her eyes were always watching Kuran. "Dammit." the boy cursed and quickly looked away, he had not wanted Yuki to see that. Zero was starting to get a headache , and the screaming girls weren't helping.

"If you don't be quiet, I'll personally shut all of you up." He yelled at them. They immediately silenced, fear clear in there eyes. He had not wanted that but at least they were quiet. Zero felt a pain in the back of his head and looked down to see an angry Yuki.

"Zero-kun, that was not nice!" She poked him in the chest then pointed at the scared Day class. "Now apologize."

No matter how angry he was, he would never take it out on the short haired brunette. "Fine" he sighed out before turning to the girls who waited in anticipation. "I am sorry." The apology was curt however Yuki accepted it, seeing as how Zero was not one to show many feelings. The male prefect began to walk away when he decided the Night Class was at a safe distance.

"Oy,Zero-kun where are you going?!" Yuki yelled after him. Zero didn't glance back at her as he continued his gait. "I'm going to start patrolling and you girls need to quickly return to class."He advised the Day Class girls.

The short prefect looked back and forth between Zero and the girls, debating on whether or not to follow the other prefect or make sure the girls returned to their dorms safely. After a few seconds of contemplating, she decided the latter would be best. "Alright, girls please return to class." she decided to add "or I will ask Zero to go through with his offer."She immediately felt bad for saying it but was happy when the Day Class girls began to quickly retreat to the Sun Dorms.

Yuki took one last look at Zero's withdrawing form and felt worry well in her chest for her best friend. The past few days Zero had been distant, worrying the Headmaster and Yuki. He was even more on edge today then usual. The brunette's mind drifted to the new night class girl. She had been very beautiful, even more than Souen-san. Yuki wondered how Kaname-sama, felt about her and felt jealous;however she immediately blushed from thinking such an ill thought.

Yuki shook her head and trotted off to catch up with Zero.

Miyako found herself the subject of attention in class again. She terribly wished to slap the pure blood next to her - he had "forced" her to sit next to him again- as he would not stop giving her curious looks. Miyako felt as if she was becoming some sort of experiment. Her meeting with Kuran would have to be soon, after she visited the Headmaster. She needed to talk to him about Kuran first, and the information she knew that Headmaster-san spilled.

The dark haired girl was thankful when the teacher had dismissed the class for the da-night. It was as if her hunger knew because her throat immediately burned. Miyako would have shot out of the room if a certain vampire had not grabbed her. His grip on her arm would have hurt a human. "Where are you going so fast?" His smooth voice washed over skin. Miyako peered up into russet colored eyes.

A cold smile tugged at her pink lips. "If you would ever so politely release me, _Kuran-sama._ I have important matters to attend to." Her voice was even, cool,detached even though she wanted to scream at Kuran. She forced herself not to breathe as the other vampire leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Your eyes, they're nearly red." Miyako reared back in near horror and that was when Kaname decided to release her arm. Not caring about the small group of vampires that stayed behind, Miyako raced from the classroom.

Her ears drummed and her throat burned. The girl wasn't aware of the windows that cracked from her anger.

Kaname Kuran stood in the classroom, an unreadable expression on his face. "Kaname-sama?" Takuma was the first to speak up. They were all stunned by the event that just happened. Kaname looked at his close confidant. "Yes." He answered smoothly.

"Um is it alright to let her leave in that state? And what will be done about the window?" Takuma asked in concern. Kaname looked at his fellow students and then at the long gash in the window, making the moon look distorted. "There should be no worry everyone. Takamiya-san is well aware of the consequences of feeding from a human and about the window I am sorry but I let my anger get the best of me." He lied evenly. He would not say who really caused it. "Please return to the dorms."

No one bothered to say anything about their Lord's flippant attitude, not even Takuma or Aido. They all solemnly shuffled from the classroom. Kaname was the last to leave but he wondered if he pay Takamiya a visit.

Miyako heard when the felt when the rest of the vampires returned. She had not taken the tablets yet but her eyes were no longer glowing red. It had taken her years of practice to master her hunger. Miyako sighed when she felt the presence on the other side of the door. "Takamiya-sama?" Ichijo-san's whispered was heard clearly through the wooden door. Miyako did not answer, she did not want to see anyone at the moment. There was a long pause and he tried again but Miyako did not answer.

Miyako heard the blonde vampire's sigh, then his retreat from the door. The green eyed girl lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She hated the fact that she needed to succumb to the baser needs of being a vampire.

Another sigh escaped her lips, as she looked at the small pills that she clutched tightly in her hand. Her green eyes found the glass of water on the night stand and her throat immediately stung. There was no point in her avoiding this process so Miyako took a single pill and dropped it into the water. Her eyes widened as the once clear water slowly became red. She found that this had been an interesting discovery indeed, now all she had to do was try it.

With steady hands, Miyako picked up the cup full of artificial blood. The glass slowly rose to her lips, the cup turned up and the red liquid slid into the girl's thirty mouth. She took a big gulp, feeling the cool fluid glide down her throat. At first Miyako thought that the artificial substance was fine but then her body froze, the glass fell to the floor making a cloud crack and spilling it's contents.

Miyako fell to the ground clutching at her now burning throat. She eyed the spilled liquid with resentment. Coughs racked the girl's lithe frame, she covered her mouth trying to smother the sounds. She was sure the fall of the glass hadn't gone unnoticed.

A warm drop fell into Miyako's hand. She pulled her hesitant,shaking hands away from her mouth. _Be careful not to bleed around the other vampires, _Clyde's warning flashed in her mind. Miyako shook her head frantically, still coughing as well. She had to leave from the dorms. She knew all too well how dangerous the smell of her blood could be.

Miyako looked at the large window and decided that was her escape. More warm drop fell onto her hand as she made her way to the window. Her breathing became raspy and labored as she pushed open the window. She felt a presence far from her door, a few of them even that urged Miyako to jump from the second floor of the Moon Dorms. She landed gracefully and with ease but that mattered not when she began coughing again. She began to ran and was slightly thankful when cold droplets of water fell from the sky which soon became thick sheets of rain as Miyako found herself deep in the woods behind the Dorms.

Her head hurt, throat ached and her body was giving up on her. Miyako fell to the ground with a thud. Rain coated her skin making her hair stick to her face and clothes look like a second skin. The last thing Miyako remembered was the smell of silver haired boy before she fell into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is my first VK fan-fiction and I am sorry for grammar and punctuation problems ahead of time**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own any of the Vampire Knight series.**

* * *

The silver haired prefect had been patrolling when the faint tantalizing smell invaded his senses. _Blood, _Zero thought. Knowing that Yuki could not smell it, Zero's feet began leading him to the source, the possible danger. Fat rain drops, hit the boy's head which quickly turned to thick sheets of rain. Zero cursed at the rain and at the fact that the smell had become near none existent.

Quickly picking up his pace, Zero's mind whirled at the thought of one of the vampire's feeding from one of the humans,let alone a Day Class student; however even though he initially thought that, the lavender eyed boy knew that this smell was different. He would never admit that his mouth watered at the first whiff, his throat had produced a small itch that would not go away, or the fact that he wasn't entirely going to help whomever may be in danger.

Zero suddenly found himself in the woods behind the Moon Dorms. He had just knew that the situation concerned a vampire. Grabbing hold of his Bloody Rose, and wiping the slick, wet hair from his eyes, Zero trudged deeper into the darkness of the woods. The silver haired vampire's feet seemed to know instinctively where to go, or it could have been his beast's lust for the blood.

As Zero got far enough in the smell reappeared along with small gasps of breath. His eyes adjusted to see a Night Class student curled into herself on the ground, it seemed as if she was hanging on for dear life. From the minuscule amount of moonlight, Zero could see that she still dawned her uniform but it was soaked, and sticking to her skin. Her dark hair masked her identity. Zero took a hesitant step forward, his Bloody rose fully out and pointing at the limp figure. "Vampire, what are you doing out here?" he asked. There was no response just indefinite breaths.

Zero took a few more uncertain steps until his feet were near the girl's head. "This is not the best place to sleep." he mumbled at the immobile girl. Crouching down,Zero moved the thick,damp,hair to reveal her face. Zero held in a gasp as he realized that it was the _new_ Night Class student, the one that smelled like fresh roses. Zero's lavender eyes dipped down to her mouth. _The one who's lips were now stained with blood, _he thought. A pink tongue grazed over razor sharp fangs, red eyes beamed, blood lust surged, as the prefect looked down at the girl. Somewhere, deep down, Zero knew that he should have immediately taken the sickly looking girl to the Headmaster but he couldn't resist.

He couldn't resist the temptation to lean down and lick the blood from her lip. It was so sweet, so fulfilling, and Zero had wanted more which he would have gotten if the Night Class girl wouldn't have popped up, jumping nearly five feet away from him. Her red eyes matched his but she was more in control of her lust for blood. "No, please don't come closer!" she pleaded. Zero's beastly side only thought it a challenge.

Miyako had felt something warm and moist lick her mouth, thinking that it was simply the rain at first but rain was cold. She had suddenly remembered the prefect coming near her but he wasn't a vampire then. _How could she have missed it? _. Red eyes flickering open, she could see the look in the young vampire's eyes all too well. Sadness quickly encroached her as she propelled herself upward from the prefect. "No, please don't come closer!"she tried to reason with him, knowing from experience that it would not work. She had always tried . . . _always._ She could see from the smirk on the boy's face the he thought she was playing a game with him.

Miyako gave up to defeat and held up her hand to Zero. He stopped in his prowl on her and looked at her with confusion clear on his handsome features. "I cannot stop you, Zero Kiryuu so I will give you the one thing that you want at this here." Miyako extended her arms to Zero, as if she were a mother beckoning to her young child. It did not take Zero a second before he roughly attacked, the green eyed girl to the ground. Miyako remained emotionless as he did so . She remained this way when his fangs pierced deep into her flesh, she only wandered for the first time in all her shallow what her blood tasted like. What made them go crazy over it, not her,_it_?

All she saw was the dark sky and the moon, all she felt was the rain drops hitting her face. Nothing less, nothing more.

A soft sigh escaped her pale lips as she relished in the pain, in the feeling of herself falling away. It was something that she had experienced before, something that should have never have been exciting but it had been when Clyde put the bullet in her chest. She waited for Zero to take her last drop however it surprised her when the silver haired boy yanked his fangs from her neck, leaving emptiness in their wake.

Lavender eyes full of sorrow,regret and anger peered down at Miyako, shocking her but she did not show it. "Why?" Zero choked out. He leaned over her,supporting himself with both arms. His hair stuck to the sides of his face and the Day Class uniform stuck enough to reveal a sleek body. In that moment, Miyako had to really admire how attractive the younger vampire was. A weak giggle escaped her mouth, as she looked up at him." Why not?"

Zero wanted to yell and scream at himself. He had succumb to the beast inside of him. He had drank from a damn vampire, one who had given herself freely. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had wondered why but his irrational thought only pushed him to drink and drink some more. It had nearly taken everything out of the silver haired vampire to stop feeding, or he would have surely did something very regrettable. Guilt ate him up as he watched her eyes flutter close.

She was so pale . . . so drained and Zero felt himself sink even further under sorrow. Now he knew why she had been out there in the woods. She had been thirsty and now the prefect knew he had only made it worse. He knew what she needed and only this time would he return the favor. Zero released his fangs, biting deep into his wrist, he held it to her mouth, hoping her nose would pick up the smell. "Dammit, open your eyes." Zero cursed out of anger. After what seemed like minutes of him waiting for her to open her eyes, Zero did the next best thing he could in order to feed her.

The silverette took the blood from his own wrist and held it in his mouth. He looked away for a second, a light blush staining his cheeks as he thought again about what he was about to do. Taking a deep breath, Zero held her head as he leaned down to press his mouth to hers. Her lips parted and Zero found himself in a long lip lock as he fed her. A small amount of relief filled him when he heard her gulp down the blood, and shortly after the kiss ended. Her eyes remained closed when he leaned back from over her. She looked better but still seemed weak.

Zero wiped the blood from her mouth, cleaning her up. Then he did the same to himself, thanking whomever that he had not spilled any on their clothes and the fact that it had rained. He could not return her to the Moon Dorms with them both smelling of that dangerous substance. Zero easily lifted the vampire up, pulling her close to his chest,when he felt her shiver. It was the least he could do. The silverette took a long look at the girl's beautiful face, silently wishing he knew her name when she knew his. A surprising sigh escaped Zero's mouth but he shook his head, passing it off as tiredness.

A quick glance at her neck, revealed that she was already healing, to the surprise of Zero but he did not think about it; instead, Zero Kiryuu made his way to the Moon Dorms.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is my first VK fan-fiction and I am sorry for grammar and punctuation problems ahead of time**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own any of the Vampire Knight series.**

**Warnings : **Rather Long chapter

* * *

Kaname Kuran had been sitting in the main area of the Moon Dorms when Zero Kiryuu burst in with . . . Miyako Takamiya in his arms. The brunette immediately took in both of their appearances as he stood. Zero looked angry and hint of guilt filled his eyes whereas his fellow pure blood was pale, wet, and slightly shivering. Kaname turned red, hateful, eyes on the silver haired prefect. "Exactly, _what happened_?" Kaname's voice remained even and cool even though the sight of Takamiya-san made him . . . angry?

Kiryuu's eyes narrowed at the tall brunette. "What _happened _is that you can't manage to keep your vampires on a leash." Zero snapped. Miyako whimpered and snuggled closer into Zero's arms. The silverette allowed it. Kaname watched the interaction with curiosity and something else that he would not admit to. Lavender eyes turned their attention to Kaname. Zero's voice was a tad softer as he said, " She was in the woods passed out." Zero glanced away and said even quieter, "I don't know why."

Kaname crossed his arms over his chest and examined the prefect. " I think you do know so why won't you tell me." Zero merely examined him back not hiding his distaste for the pure blood. " I'm not obligated too." The prefect walked around Kaname and laid Miyako onto one of the couches in the lounge. Kaname turned , russet eyes following the silverette's actions. He did not miss the way Kiryuu's face eased when he looked down at Takamiya-san, nor did he fail to see when the prefect pushed some of the wet hair from her face. Kaname smirked at the boy's actions. "I suppose this means that you do not love Yuki anymore."

Zero stilled for mere seconds before pulling out his Hunter's gun, Bloody Rose, and pointing it straight at the brunette. Fury enveloped Zero's features, clearly displeased with the other vampire. " I will never love one of your kind, Kuran and as for Yuki she will never be yours." Kiryuu growled out. Kaname wanted to laugh at how ironic the Level-D's statement was but he knew it would only anger him further.

"Kaname-sa . . . Miyako-sama!" Both of the males heads snapped up to see Takuma running frantically down the stairs. He did not acknowledge the other two again when he saw the state Miyako was in. Zero watched as the Moon Dorm Vice President lifted the girl , Miyako, into his arms and held her close. It was then that the blonde vampire looked at the situation between Zero and Kaname. "What happened?" his voice held a hint of anger.

Zero took one last glance at Miyako before dropping the hand with the Bloody Rose in it. "Ask your lord" he told him before turning to leave. He decided then that it would be best for him to find Yuki as he walked back into the rain. Kaname did not say anything more as the silverette left, the doors closing behind him.

"What happened?" Takuma's voice did hold the anger now. Kaname eyed his Vice President's actions but did not comment on it as he decided to answer him. "The prefect said that she had been in the woods passed out." Kaname's mind mulled over this bit of information and he would definitely ask her what happened and she would tell him by all means necessary. She was a pure blood, she shouldn't have looked near death unless someone attacked her. His thoughts quickly went to the male prefect but he banished them before anger arose.

Takuma looked down at the frail body in his arms with sadness filling his green eyes. Kaname sighed, he had felt so stressed since Miyako Takamiya arrived and he had not liked it one bit. "Awake Rima and Ruka. Tell them to bathe and dress her then put her in her be. She will be alright with a little rest.I will be in my room." Kaname advised his second in command. Takuma nodded and was about to leave when Kaname stopped him. Suspicion had nagged at the back of the brunette's mind again as he went over to Miyako and Takuma. He pulled the collar of her shirt back only to reveal a tan , slender neck with no bite marks.

"Kaname-sama?" Takuma was curious at his Lord's actions. Kaname shook his head at the blonde. "It was nothing now proceed." When Kaname saw Takuma's blonde head disappear, his thoughts immediately became engulfed by Takamiya-san._Why hadn't she taken the blood tablets?_ he thought as swiftly made his way to his room. _Unless . . .. _Kaname's mind held many questions that had yet to be answered. Making his way into the darkened, Kaname found his way over to his plush couch.

Seiren had not returned from her mission yet which was a good thing for Kaname because it meant that she was at least finding something out. Kaname looked down at the small packet on his coffee table. Picking it up, he took out one of the packet's contents - a tiny white pill. The brunette closely examined the pill something he had done many times before. Just like the other vampires he disliked them ,but for the humans well-being he tolerated them. Kaname tossed the pill and packet on the small table and decided then that if Takamiya-san could not take the tablets then he would help her out - _not Kiryuu_.

Kaname's thoughts flitted to Yuki and his mind was put at ease. He loved her, everything about her but she insisted on being friends with the Hunter. For her sake, Kaname did not try to kill the boy now he had someone else that persuaded his thinking. The pure blood was rather conflicted as he leaned back on the couch and stared out at the full moon.

Ruka Souen crossed her arms in anger as she watched Rima, her fellow Night Class student and friend, dress the new girl. " I still don't see why we have to dress her. She is really rude." The blonde snapped. Rima shrugged as she continued to dress the girl with ease in a long nightgown. "I don't know Rima-chan, I rather like Miyako-san." she told the taller girl as she laid Miyako back onto her mattress.

"Why?" Ruka asked out of curiosity. The orange haired girl with pigtails turned to the other vampire. "Shiki and I have decided that we find her interesting." Rima removed herself from the bed. "Plus, she is new and we don't know much about her so we should not judge her actions as of yet." The shorter haired girl walked pass Ruka and out of the room.

Ruka looked back at Miyako lying still on the bed. Rima's words rolled around the older girl's mind but Ruka would not think anymore of the new student, since she thought her an immediate enemy for disrespecting Kaname-sama._She does have a high quality about her though_, Ruka couldn't help but think as she followed the other girl into the hall.

As soon as the girl's left , Takuma went into the room, silently closing the door behind him. His green eyes were dismal as he looked down at the motionless girl on the bed. He sat very near to her and rested a cool hand on her cheek. He did not know where this need to protect the girl came from or when it began, he just knew he had to do it. "Miyako-sama, please awake soon." As expected there was no answer. A small smile came on Takuma's face as he looked down at the dark haired girl.

Takuma stroked her cheek before leaning down and kissing her neck,enjoying the smell of roses, before quietly exiting the room.

There were no other visitors to the dark haired girl's room, seeing as how Kaname told the other vampires to let her rest. The pure blood did not even visit her for his own reasons. Night quickly passed as the girl slept and day slowly crept up. Green eyes opened as soon as the rose. Slender hands rose to pale lips, feeling them. The last thing Miyako remembered was the silverette feeding her by mouth. A small frown contorted her ethereal face. She was glad that she was no longer thirsty but she did not like the fact that the prefect had given her his blood.

Miyako slowly sat up, noticing that she was back in her dorm and on her bed. She also had on a nightgown. Miyako's eyes surveyed the room and found that her uniform was washed and free from the smell of earth and precipitation. A tiny yawn fell free from the girl's mouth as she allowed her feet to touch the wooden floor. Bouncing on her feet a couple of times, Miyako realized she was back to full strength. "Amazing." she mumbled with a lack of spirit.

Daylight filled the dorm as the girl opened the window, enjoying the sunshine, an abnormal thing for a vampire she knew. A breeze flew into the room and a familiar scent caught the girl's nose. _Kiryuu-san ? Why is he out so early?,_ she thought.Not wasting a second,Miyako quickly dressed in a long sleeved, knee length green dress dawning a pair of black tights and black heels to complete the look. She brushed her hair a few times before leaving out of her room.

Miyako silently closed the door behind her and sensed to see if the other vampires were asleep,especially Kuran. The could tell that the pure blood did not trust her or the prefect for that matter , so she would care to have this conversation alone. There seemed to be no movement as Miyako made her way to the main living area then it hit her that she couldn't be sensed regardless if she tried to sneak or not. A tiny grin came onto her tan face as she opened the door and walked out into the sun.

Nausea quickly began but Miyako did not care as she was in the light. Her perceptive nose picked up Kiryuu's scent again and she followed it , making sure to keep out of the eye of Day Class students. His scent led her to a horse stable, where she found the young vampire sleeping on a haystack . There was white horse in the stable and Miyako made eye contact with it. The horse stared curiously at the girl but decided that she was not a threat.  
The dark haired girl reached out to touch stroke the horse when she felt cool metal at her temple, slightly singeing the skin there. Miyako dropped her hand from the horse. The taller person's body pressed against her back, anger emanating from the person. "What are you doing here, vampire?" he repeated the same question she had heard the night before.

"I am here to see you of course." she answered softly. Kiryuu's gun wavered at her reply. A sigh escaped the silver haired boy's lips as he dropped his gun. "Why?" he grumbled.

"Could I at least tell you face to face? This is terribly uncomfortable" Zero was still pressed closely to the other vampire. The prefect immediately gave her space noticing how close he was to her. Miyako turned just in time to catch a small blush from the boy. "What is it?" he growled at her.

"Thank you." she told him coolly. Shock was clear on Zero's face. When he didn't say anything, she added, "For giving me your blood."

The prefect let out another sigh as he rubbed the back of his head, there was something like guilt in his lavender eyes. " I cannot say that you are welcome vampire but it was the um least I could do." he said softer. His eyes turned hard as he looked back at her. "If that is all then return to your dorm." he snapped.

Miyako's eyes widened but narrowed as she nodded. "Of course." she said as she turned away. She was out the stable when Zero's voice stopped her from going any further. "Wait!" he called. Miyako turned and went back into the stable where he had not moved.

"Yes?" Miyako inquired as to what he wanted.

"What happened last night?" he asked getting directly to the point. Miyako crossed her arms over her stomach and looked away from the prefect. After a minute she decided that it was best for him not to worry over the situation. "It's best if you do not know." Miyako told him. Kiryuu looked at her as if he would take that answer but he shook his head and peered at her with those eccentric eyes. "No, tell me." he demanded.

Miyako sighed and looked wearily at the prefect. " If I tell you, promise me you want tell the others." It was not a question but a test of trust as Zero nodded. " I am new . . . to a lot of things." Miyako chose her words carefully. " One of those things being the blood tablets. It would seem that my body has a very bad reaction to the pills. When you found me last night, I probably looked on the brink of death. You see . . ." Miyako trailed off ,biting her lip, and debating on how much she should tell the young vampire.

"Go on." Zero urged as he leaned on the stable door where the white horse resided. He seemed to listen with interest. " Well you see I had been coughing terribly and then I felt the first drop of blood in my hand and well I panicked. I escaped the dorms from my window and ran as far away from the place as I could. I just didn't want to bring anyone more pain." she admitted.

Zero studied the girl in from of him, determining whether or not to believe her. " So, you would have rather died of thirst then go ask for help?"

Miyako raised a finally arched brow. "Same goes for you, Zero. Last night I could feel how ravenous you were. You are a Level D vampire and you cannot control your thirst as long as I have. My blood should hold you off for awhile."

"Why did you give it to me?" Zero found himself asking the same question from the night past. He felt angry for the simple fact that he couldn't hold off his inner beast. Angry that he felt guilty for almost killing her when now she stood before him, the picture of health.

" You looked so sad." Miyako revealed. Zero glared at the vampire. "I don't need your damn pity nor will I need to feed from you or anyone ever again."

"Pity is not what I was giving you. It's just that your pain is shared but I see that you will never except that from a vampire. If possible, I suggest that we stay away from each other for my sake and your own." Miyako advised. Her cool facade remained intact as she told the prefect this, even though she knew she couldn't take heed of her own advice.

"Tch. Who was ever trying to get close." Zero mumbled as he cast his eyes away from the dark haired girl. A small breeze passed through the stables, making the girl's scent drift to Zero. _Roses_. Zero looked at her. His eyes dipped to her mouth. _Pink lips. _He had no idea what he was thinking.

"Zero!" A voice called from far off causing both vampires to become aware of everything around them. Miyako looked at the silverette.

"I suppose I should go." She recommended. Zero did not look at her as he agreed : "I suppose you should." When Zero turned back, she was gone leaving the scent of roses behind. The boy let out a long breath one he had not known he'd been holding. He turned to look at the white horse, Lily. " What am I doing?" he spoke to the horse who in response nuzzled his hand. A sad smile formed on the boy's face as his throat burned for roses.

Shortly after the dark haired vampire left, Yuki came in and found Zero. She scolded him for skipping first period then proceeded to drag him to their next class. Zero listened to the short brunette but he didn't care, he just knew that he would see a certain someone soon and the question was, Could he truly stay away?

* * *

Miyako returned to the Moon Dorms only to find that a guest was waiting for her in the main room. The dark haired sighed as she looked at the pure blood sitting in the dimly lit room, relaxed, reading a book. He did not look up when she walked in . "Kuran" she greeted aloofly as she passed by him in order to get to the stairs.

"Please, Miyako-san, do keep me company?" His deep baritone washed over her causing her to still just at the beginning of the staircase. Her delicate fingers formed a white knuckle hold on the polished wood. Just enough pressure to make a tiny dent. She knew it would be rude to refuse her fellow pure blood no matter how much she hated the person. Releasing her grip on the poor siding, the Harlequin eyed girl turned and calmly walked over to the seat farthest from Kuran., just near the door. She carefully sat down and pasted a faux smile onto her face. Kaname sat the book on the table.

Russet eyes watched her every move in mild amusement. "Would you care for some tea, Miyako-san? We wouldn't want you getting _thirsty._" A knowing smirk came on the handsome vampire's face. Miyako narrowed her eyes at his little comment. " What are you drinking?" Miyako inquired, although she figured she knew.

Kaname's cold eyes slightly lit up with something akin to mischief as he answered. " You might find it in good humor but it is Rose Bud Herbal Tea. I seem to have had a taste for it." Those near red eyes looked at Miyako as if waiting for her to snap but she managed to keep her composure.

" If that is what you are having then I am fine. I've recently found that the smell of roses make me sick." Miyako admitted, a hint of sadness in her tone. Kaname caught the slip of emotion but he did not comment on it. He simply watched the girl with interest. Miyako's green eyes connected with his, gone was the tinge of sadness, there was only the clear-cut sentiments of coldness and loneliness. Kaname found that she suffered from some of his own ailments. "Enough with the games Kuran, what do you really want?"

Kaname raised a brow. "Did I not ask you to keep me company? I would hope that your encounters with the Hunter have made you senile."

A mirthless chuckle escaped Miyako's throat as she stared at the man opposite her. "You are unbelievable Kuran. Why must you know so much about me? I told you the first night that I would not harm you or anyone here for that matter. I just wanted to live a peaceful life after I'd awaken but you seem to not want to let that be. Also, my encounter with the Hunter was by coincidence, it was something that I could not control." In her rant, Miyako let the tidbit of information slip.

"So, why did you visit him so early this morning?" Kaname found himself asking. He had not wanted to ask but he had not enjoyed the smell of Kiryuu surrounding her beautiful smell of roses. It disgusted him as much as when the Hunter's smell was all over Yuki. He also had not liked the fact that he did not sense her leave or when she was returning. The tall brunette had awaken and come to the main room by coincidence.

Miyako played with a strand of her hair as she decided to just answer the other pure blood. " To thank him for saving me." she silently answered. Kaname was surprised that she had not dodged the question but he remained quiet. The dark haired girl watched to see what the Kuran would do but he simply set there, in deep thought or so she assumed. "I cannot take the blood tablets." Miyako was not sure if she regretted the slip up.

Slightly red eyes met hers in confusion. "So you have finally decided to answer something I asked you, even so I already figured out last night that you were not susceptible to the pills. I just wish to know why you acting is such a rash manner as jumping from your window. Worst of all you let a hungry Level-D vampire feed from you. You could have been killed." Kaname's voice remained level even when his mind called for yelling at her.

Miyako simply tilted her head as she studied the Kuran. He was so much like her yet so different. He might have been sadder but no, it would seem that he had a soft spot for a certain brown haired prefect. She remembered the warm smile he had given the girl. It had Miyako thinking that maybe the heir to the pure blood throne could almost be . . . kind. " I do know how to handle myself, Kuran. Just like you, I've had years to master certain things. I would not have been killed so easily. If not for him then many would be unintentionally it surprise you if I told you that I willingly let the boy feed from me?"

"Hmm, if this is true, why?"

Miyako shrugged her thin shoulders. " I believe the emotion called sadness became too overwhelming. It was almost like his on sorrow was pushed into me. Very odd indeed." Miyako realized. Kaname listened to the girl as he leaned back into his chair, resting his arms on the sides. "Would you like to know about the boy?"

The female pure blood shook her head causing dark hair to fall into her face. Kaname caught the hint of a smile as if she was thinking about Kiryuu. Kaname had to eliminate this Knight from the game soon. Miyako's smile dropped as she looked back up at Kaname. "I am pretty sure that the boy even hates the fact that I, a vampire, knows his name. It would be too much to intrude on his personal life. It is his story to tell."

Kaname nodded at her statement. "Yes, you are right." The pure blood rested his head on a strong arm and lithe fingers. Both vampires stared at each other for long moments, silently wondering about the life of the other. Miyako immediately found that she could care less but Kaname's interest was peaked even more after there conversation. "Will you ever tell me anything else about yourself?"

Miyako stood gracefully from her seat and walked over to Kuran. She rested a warm hand to a strong jaw, to the surprise of Kaname. Miyako caught his eyes widening a little but they swiftly returned to their usual deadly gaze. "Another story for another time, Kuran. It was actually pleasant chatting with you but I find myself needing a quick rest. My body is still recuperating, after all and I've been in the sun." Her hand fell from his face, and for some unusual reason, Kaname felt the need to ask her to return it.

Instead he simply nodded for her to leave. A semblance of a smile crossed the girl's delicate face but it was immediately gone, and in place was her usual tiny frown. Kaname listened as she retreated up the stairs and when he heard her telling Takuma he could come out, he smiled. Seconds later, his friend came down his stairs to take a seat closer to him than Miyako had. There was a light embarrassed blushed on his cheeks.

"Kaname-sama" he greeted. Kaname smiled at his friend before picking up his forgotten tea, and smelling it in earnest._Roses. _"Takuma, of course you know to keep what you heard to yourself." The brunette advised the blonde, as he took a sip of the lukewarm tea.

"Of course, I would never give this type of information to anyone unless told." Takuma insured. Kaname could not deny his friend's loyalty. _Hmmm. _He , however, did wonder where that loyalty would go when it came to Miyako-san. The pure blood eyed the blonde questionably.

"Is there a problem?" Takuma inquired. Kaname sat his cup gently onto the low table. He crossed his fingers and leaned into the seat again. "Nothing."he said as he shook his head. "But would you go and retrieve my chessboard? I have a need to play. When you return, I shall introduce you to this delicious Rose Tea, I've found. Very interesting mixture, indeed." Kaname said looking at the light pink liquid in his cup.

Takuma did not bother to provide commentary on his Lord's odd behavior, as he left to get the chessboard.

* * *

Miyako took her time putting on her immaculately clean ,neatly pressed,white uniform. As she made her finishing touches by tying the red ribbon, she looked out her window and thought that it was so sad for the beautiful sun to die and awaken the night. The dark haired girl had enjoyed the warm glow that filled her room when she returned, making her emptiness fill up just a tad bit.

A melancholic sigh eluded her lips as she turned away from the darkening scene. The night time only meant that it was time to attend class much to Miyako's chagrin but as part of her agreement, this was one of the many things she had to do in order to live peacefully. Now if only some people would let that plan go through successfully, she would be fine. The green eyed girl walked over to open her door and was met by a pair of lighter green eyes. She had felt the younger vampire's presence a long time ago.

"Ichijo-san, have you come to escort me down again?" she looked up into the boy's warm smile and thought that he was so innocent, so fragile to the wickedness of the world._ If he continued to be with the other pure blood then he wouldn't be that way for long, sadly,_ she thought. It wasn't her job to tell him where to put his loyalties and it seemed that he really trusted the Kuran.

"Yes, I have." He held out a hand to her and Miyako took it mostly out of propriety and a tiny part of her wanted it to be an attempt and friendliness. She did not return his warm smile because she wasn't sure if she could extend that courtesy just yet. Takuma did not seem to mind though, as he guided her out her dorm and closed the door for her, just as he'd done before.

As they walked, Miyako thought about dismissing the younger vampire from coming to get her ever again because she did not like the feeling of protectiveness she got over Ichijo. Those same feelings had arisen with the Hunter as well but those weren't the emotions that had driven her to push him away. The dark haired vampire's mind pondered over the decision until she met the end of the staircase, her feet gracing the carpeted floor.

" It is nice of you to join us, Takuma . . . Miyako-san" This came from Kuran. Miyako looked up at the other pure blood and gave him a faint smile and he returned it with an equally fake one. "Of course." Miyako simply replied as she watched Takuma slink off to stand next to the brunette male. Again, she was sure that the blonde did not know whom he should deal with but at the moment he had a faint idea of whom to stay with.

"Now that everyone is here, shall we go?" The ring leader - Kaname -asked. There was a synchronized nod that took place in the large room from everyone except Miyako. She pegged the other vampires as very obedient robots with undying loyalty to their maker. She was also feeling a bit mean on the inside and a little . . . pitiful. There would always be times for her where the unmistakable feeling of loneliness mixed with shrouded darkness. Simply pitiful.

Suppressing a longing sigh, the green eyed girl took her place at the end of all the vampires as they proceeded to leave. As she began to walk, two presences flanked to her sides. Miyako looked to her left and saw the slender girl with light orange hair pulled into pigtails, then to her right where she saw a striking boy with mahogany hair and lightly-tinted blue eyes chewing on some kind of stick. They both dawned the same bored expression as if life was simply just that . . . tedious. The boy looked rather familiar to her but she would not say or comment on it.

" I'm sorry if this may come off as rude, but what would your names be?" Miyako asked as she looked straight ahead, watching as the small group neared the gates waiting to be engulfed my the screaming onslaught of girls.

"I am Rima Toya" The girl introduced herself, her tone nonchalant then she gestured to the boy. "And this is Senri Shiki."

"Rima-chan and Shiki-kun- if I may call you that- to whom do I owe the honor of your presence?" The pure blood female asked, since she was rather confused as to why the two vampires were exuding the energy to talk to her. She wasn't the only one that thought this because she saw the questioning glances from Ruka and Aido as well. Miyako was sure that her new acquaintances had not failed to miss them either.

"You may call us that, you are a fellow Night Class student as well plus you do not owe any one the honor, we came to speak with you of our own accord." Miyako was amazed that she could still hear the girl's low voice over the screaming Day Class students who had only gotten louder as they exited the gate. Miyako's green eyes slid to the tall figure ahead of her but of course she needed to stay away from said figure. Her attention went back to the two next to her.

"You two do not seem the type to openly come and talk to people of your own accord." Miyako commented as she kept her gaze straight ahead, looking at no one in particular but the setting sun. It wasn't hard for her to block at the nuisances just to her right.

"We are not." This came from the boy's low baritone. Miyako did not bother to look at him but she did find that his voice sounded so familiar, that it made her want to shiver yet she was sure she had never met the boy in her past. There was a long silence as the small group passed the Day Class girls in favor of going to the main building.

"Pocky stick?" Miyako finally looked over to see that the orange haired girl was talking to her. She looked to her left to see that the boy,Shiki, was chewing another one of these strange girl held out the dark stick to her and out of propriety, Miyako took it."Thank you" she told the other girl, who she noticed was a lot shorter than she. Rima simply shrugged and walked over to the mahogany haired boy's side. Miyako watched as she took his arm and dragged him to fit in with the rest of the group.

_An odd couple,_Miyako thought. She looked down at the foreign object, and assuming that it was food, she bit into the stick. The dark haired girl chewed on it for a few seconds before finding that it was rather delicious. She finished the 'pocky stick' in seconds just as the Night Class entered the main building of Cross Academy. She found that she was saddened by the fact that she was not sure if she would be able to ask for more.

* * *

Class ended quicker than expected and Miyako found that she was rather happy about that simple fact. Although Miyako had missed almost the last one hundred years, she picked up on things fairly easily just as she had done before her rest. She found what the teacher taught her to be very interesting but some things she could go without learning when she already knew it. The green eyed girl was pretty sure that Kuran had far more knowledge than the teacher but out of modesty and respect he stayed with his fellow night class students, of course.

All of the students filed out rather quickly , leaving she and Kaname as the last two stragglers. Miyako had not made a scene about Kaname demanding her to sit in between he and Takuma again because she did not like being the object of attention. Green orbs found chocolaty orbs staring at her. "I think you should follow your Night class students, it looks as if they are going to do something suspect." she told the older vampire as she went to walk past him. He grabbed her wrist, effectively turning her back to him. A mischievous gleam was in his eyes. "Why? Does it worry you?"

Miyako's eyes were cold and her smirk was mirthless. " Maybe I have someone out there that I want to protect just. like. you." she pulled her wrist out of his firm grasp with ease. Kaname's mischievous gleam turned icy. "Who may that be?"

"No one in particular." Miyako avoided his searching. "Anyways, are you sure that your night class students no the rules and regulations?"

"You're always dodging my questions, Miyako-san." He chuckled. "And yes , _my _Night Class students do know that there are dire consequences if they do something unfitting to Cross Academy's reputation." He looked straight into her eyes as he said this. Miyako did not fail to catch his warning to stay away.

Miyako nodded at his words not dropping there staring contest. " _I see_."

"Good. On a lighter note, I saw that you have gotten the notice of the ever aloof Rima and Senri. You also got a pocky stick, did you enjoy?" Miyako could see the humor in his eyes. The pure blood really gave her a pain in her fangs and not for a good reason. "Yes, I did enjoy to be honest with you Kuran but I would also enjoy leaving. This conversation has been . . . not enjoyable, just like the others." With that Miyako swiftly left, leaving the brunette in the class room alone.

On her way to the Night Class dorms, she picked up the scents of a few of her classmates - together if she may add- but she did not go and check it out. As she entered the dorms, she wondered if Kuran really knew what his students were up to. Miyako decided that it was not her business to what affairs happened at this school so she would not get involved. The dark haired girl made her way to her room, took a shower, then dressed for bed. She did not open her window this night because she wanted the secrets of the night to stay there until the sun came to scare them away. It was a sudden childish whim.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is my first VK fan-fiction and I am sorry for grammar and punctuation problems ahead of time**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own any of the Vampire Knight series.**

* * *

Rays of sunlight streamed through the large window of Miyako Takamiya's room, awakening the green eyed girl. She hurriedly sat up in bed, glad for the sun that morning since she had been having a fitful sleep. Vivid images that affected the dark haired pure blood in REM came to light as she sat in her bed wakeful. Miyako remembered what she had seen clearly - she always could see the bad things the easiest- and she knew this had not been a dream.

Her routine morning sigh came , and the pure blood raked a petite,shaky hand through long dark curls. She was all too happy that the incident she had seen did not involve her but she did not like the pain and horror she felt from the other she saw had been Zero but he had given in to his blood lust harming the girl that Miyako now knew was very important to him. Miyako did not understand why this happened after he'd fed from her only a few nights ago. Was his turning really making him that bloodthirsty? Why did she care so much? She did not understand and she only wished that the night had taken away this secret as well.

When she saw the boy again,what would she feel? Pity? No,never. Empathy? Possibly, because she could only imagine the thoughts that were going through Zero's head after what he'd done. Miyako's tiny hands covered her face as she held in a silent scream. Thinking about these things only brought forth her own sorrows, failures, losses. A long breath later, her hands fell into her lap as she turned her green gaze to the window. Her internal clock told her that it was early morning and she could not see much since her room was by the woods. The sun did shine but shadows crept up to put the sunshine in a small cage, giving it enough freedom to peek through but torturing the sliver of light as if saying 'not just yet'.

Miyako stares at the window for a long time in a daze. Serene quiet filled the room, taking heed of the girl's state. At that moment her memories decided to flare and show their wings. To Miyako's surprise, these are happy occurrences of her past. The time that her father had first taught her to ride a horse came to color,. She had loved it as her father rode behind her laughing, all the while making sure she did not fall off. Her young self had been oblivious to a light of things but Miyako loved it when she would look over at the porch to see her mother smiling down at them.

As Miyako's past self smiled at her mother, she failed to see the what her horse saw. A snake appeared , frightening the animal. All at once, there was an uproar, her parents yelling, the horse kicking wildly, and the now scared little girl trying to hold on. The next ting she knew she was falling, her green eyes closing so tight and waiting for the impact but it had never came.

Miyako did not remember that part because she knew she had fallen and broken her arm to the discontent of her mother and Clyde who had come due to all the uproar; however now Miyako saw her teenage self with those Harlequin eyes closed, surrounded by beds of roses. This was a memory Miyako did not recall. All of a sudden, her eyes snapped open in the vision, they were so sad, so . . . dead. A strong scent of roses infiltrated the small dorm, and Miyako's nostrils flared at the sickly sweet smell. Her heart sped up as the vision of herself in the roses remained.

Her right arm in the vision began to bleed, then Miyako felt a slow burn in her own right limb. She frantically lifted the arm, pulling the sleeve of her gown back slowly. Miyako began to reveal markings on her inner wrist slowly carving themselves there as she watched in was not scared of what was happening to her just agog. As the marking became a picture, a thought popped up. _Was this it? Was this the marking that Clyde had told Headmaster-san about? _Miyako continued to stare as a rose was now etched into her arm.

Her mind showed her the image of herself in the rose garden again but in that vision she had now stopped bleeding. Miyako looked back at her arm only to see that the rose was now gone. Her left hand glided over the mark that now seemed to never have been there. _Was she seeing things? No, everything had been very surreal just then. _Miyako had a faint idea that maybe her powers were going into overdrive again, explaining her connection to the silver haired hunter and the memories.

The dark haired girl rested her head in - once again- shaky hands. She hoped no one had smelled the roses and become curious, especially Kuran. She would not cry for anything, not for herself, not for Zero, not for Yuki , or for anyone. Miyako lifted her head, her face clear of any pain, as she decided to settle for frigid. Her eyes went to the window again, and she saw that she spent quite a bit of time in her mind, seeing as how it was midday now.

"I'll just take a shower then." she mumbled, already heading to the bathroom.

* * *

That evening. Miyako went down to the main room early, surprising Kuran and a few other of the nobles that had already been there. She stood off to the side, successfully dismissing the curious glances. When Takuma came down, he looked dejected, and tried to come over to Miyako but she simply shook her head. He had paused then decided it was best to leave her be.

The Night Class exited the dorms yet again welcomed by the screaming Day Class girls. Miyako noticed that Rima and Shiki came to stand by her sides again but they, of course , did not offer any conversation. The pig tailed girl did offer the taller vampire another pocky stick, seeing as how she did not fail to notice Miyako's liking to them. Miyako gladly accepted the sweet food. As she munched on the stick, it kept her mind from wandering over to Kiryuu, who surprised her by actually being there to greet the monsters he'd officially become one of.

Miyako looked straight ahead and she did not miss the glare that Kuran sent to the aforementioned boy nor did her eyes elude the worried expression that the Yuki Cross had for Zero, whilst trying to shove back the Day Class girls. It was a very interesting love triangle, indeed. Maybe that was the reason Kuran brushed off greeting the female prefect this time around. The long haired pure blood made note to possibly 'ask' Kuran about his connection to the girl. She would also have to get to that meeting with the Headmaster soon . . . possibly tomorrow. A crease formed in between two finely arched brows, as Miyako noticed that she had no more of the chocolaty sweet.

"Here." Rima offered another stick, trying to suppress a giggle. Shiki merely glanced at the two. Miyako looked down at the candy for a moment before accepting it with a small nod. "If you would like I could get you a box for yourself." The orange haired girl offered. Miyako looked down at her in confusion. She did not expect that from the indifferent girl. Miyako shrugged and said :" It is fine." With that she went back to eating her new pocky stick whilst mulling over the thought that Rima and Shiki may actually consider her an ally. _It was possible_. It was also possible that maybe by the time she felt she needed to leave, she might have more allies.

Out of curiosity, Miyako's green eyes shifted over to the silverette. Miyako's cold face softened a bit as she looked at him. He was so full of sadness, so dark, and she could see that he definitely looked at the Night Class with animosity as they passed. She briefly wondered, again, why he his blood lust was so prominent ? It could have been his Hunter's blood trying to battle with the vampire blood. Miyako stopped nibbling on her pocky stick when she saw the Zero's cold stare aimed at her. It was a full three seconds before she turned away but she had saw everything she already knew in his gaze. He thought he was a monster.

Miyako quickly finished the candy and shook her head when Rima offered her another one. The small group passed the yelling girls and continued on in silence, to the main building.

* * *

After class, all of the Night students respectively went there own ways. Miyako went to her room at first but then she had an urge to speak with Kuran. In the next moment she found herself walking through the large dormitory to see her fellow pure blood. She did not need to know exactly where his office was when she could pick up his smell. A very rich, poignant scent that created the tiniest of tickles in her throat. If she were a normal vampire she may have been rather affected but she wasn't a normal vampire.

Miyako was a hall away from her room when she felt a presence from behind her in the darkened hall."Aido-kun? Ruka-san"she stated. There was a curse then a scuffle of feet. Miyako turned around to face the two vampires that had been following her up until now. Both of their faces showed anger.

"Where are you going?" Aido demanded. Miyako tried hard not to roll her eyes.

"To see Kuran-sama" She added the honorific just so they can back off a little. "Why?" This coming from Ruka. "I have business with him that, last time I checked, did not concern the likes of you two. So, if you would just run along." The dark haired girl retorted. Both of the younger vampires blushed from anger and embarrassment.

"Yo-you" Aido started but did not finish when Akatsuki Kain, clamped a large hand on his shoulder. Ruka rolled her eyes at his presence. The taller vampire looked at Miyako with his burnt orange eyes. The pure blood female now noticed at closer inspection that he was the wild, strong type. "Excuse them for their rudeness." He apologized for them .

Miyako simply nodded in understanding before turning to continue her quest. She ignored Aido's stammering and Ruka's silent glares , as she turned the corner. As she came upon her query she heard the sounds of paper ripping. Knowing that Kuran could not sense her , she silently made her way over to the crack in the other pure blood's door and looked in.

Kaname Kuran was at his desk opening letters with the moonlight making a halo of light around him. There was a moment's pause as the brunette cut himself with the scissors he used. Miyako watches as he stares at the cut then at the scissors for a long moment then he looked at something down on his desk. A second later, the scissors slam into the desk at the object there. Miyako could see pure hatred in the male's eyes.  
On that note, she pushes open the door to the surprise of Kaname but he does not show it.

He looks up at her as she quietly closes the door all the way. "What do you want?" his voice was cold. Miyako was unfazed as she took the empty seat on the other side of his desk. She leaned back in it before answering. "Originally I came here to talk" she paused and looked at Kuran. "but I see that you are not in the mood."

"Then leave." Kaname nearly snapped as he went back to opening letters. Miyako raised an eyebrow at his break in demeanor. "Well, I figured that you may want to ask me some questions. I feel in the mood to answer but if not. . . " Miyako trailed off waiting for him to take the bait. Kaname paused his ministrations and looked at her but he did not say anything. Miyako decided that she would actually leave so she started to get up.

"How old are you?" His voice stopped her. Miyako smirked and sat back in the chair. "It's rude to ask a lady her age." Kaname merely leaned back in his chair awaiting her answer. Miyako looked over him at the moon shining brightly. "I'm hundreds of years old. I won't say exactly how old but I'm up there in how old are you?"

"You never said that you would ask me questions." Kaname replied. Miyako turned her green gaze back to him. "People don't say a lot of things, so tell me." Kaname smirked but he answered anyways. " I have the appearance of an eighteen year old human just as you do but I have had a second chance at life. Compared to me you are a baby, Takamiya-san."

Miyako leaned her head on her hand. "I'll assume that you are a couple of thousands years old. Funny though, before I went into rest I have no recollection of a Kaname Kuran."Miyako studied Kaname who showed no sign of giving anything away so she continued. "Other _Kuran's_ I had the mistake of knowing but never you."

"I never heard of you either nor your family name or anything for that matter." Kaname's chocolaty gaze narrowed as he leaned forward to look at her. "So tell me more about the Takamiya family."

"There is nothing tell, they are all dead." Miyako stated with as much indifference to the matter that she could muster.

"How?" Kaname pried. He decided that if she would talk he would ask as many questions possible. "I don't plan to tell you that much, Kuran. I will tell you that after my original family passed , I had the honor to live with an aristocratic family that wasn't very high on the social boards but nice nonetheless. They took me in when I had been wandering aimlessly with no joy for life. It is sad to say that the family met an unfortunate incident as well." The dark haired girl nearly choked on the words.

"Will you speak on how they passed?"

"No."

"Of course." There was a pregnant pause as the two pure blood's stared at each other. Kaname spoke again. "Could you tell me why I can not feel your presence at all?"

Miyako thought for a long moment before answering. "Yes. I have a slight problem that cannot be fixed because it was the way that I was born. It is an ailment that has been passed down throughout the Takamiya family."

" Is that why you smell of roses?" The brunette asked. Miyako nodded but did not explain further. Kaname took in this information greedily and Miyako knew it. "I have another question." Miyako told him. "Go on" he admonished.

"What is your relationship with the the Cross girl?" Kaname had been wondering when she would ask. Miyako waited patiently for him to answer.  
"You would not know but Haruka and Juri Kuran had two children me being one of them, the other is Yuki."

Miyako knew of the Kuran's but she was surprised at this tidbit of information. " Who turned her human?"

"You are very keen indeed." Kaname acknowledged. "Juri turned her human so that she could live a better life, a simpler one. I have watched over since then. She is a very important person to me but I find that someone else is slowly becoming close to her." Miyako saw the anger slowly return to his eyes.

"Do not let your anger get the best of you Kuran, besides the Hunter is strong but he will not hurt you and you will not hurt him out of regard of Yuki. He is a sad boy, I have seen." The dark haired girl looked down at her tan hands that rested in her lap. Kaname watched her with a slightly bemused expression, his anger slowly leaving him.

"I will not lose my anger. " His voice was a promise. Miyako looked up at him and gave him an actual smile. Kaname could almost feel his heart beat faster. "Promise me something?" Kaname found himself asking.

"What?" Miyako wondered what he could possibly want from her then. "Promise me that you will not have any kind of relationship with the Hunter." he knew that he should not be asking but the words eluded his mouth. Miyako's face turned from surprise to wonder to anger in five seconds at his request. She gracefully stood from the chair and walked closer to the desk. " This is the second chat that I have enjoyed with you Kaname. I would hope to enjoy more in the near future so do me a favor and do not meddle in my life unless I wish for you to know things. I'm sorry but I can't promise anything." Miyako told him and it was the truth. What she felt for the hunter may not have been love but she felt _something_ for the silverette. With that she exited the office, leaving Kaname alone for the second night in a row.

Kaname sat at his desk , looking at the closed door that Miyako had just left out of. His room felt colder now that she was gone. His gaze fell to the picture on his desk, the one that the scissors had made contact with. He picked up the picture that had Yuki and Zero on it but now Kiryuu had a hole in his face. Kaname glared at the defaced boy then he stared at the vacant seat that Takamiya-san had just been. Kaname had yet another reason to hate the hunter. This time he cut the picture in half.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is my first VK fan-fiction and I am sorry for grammar and punctuation problems ahead of time**

**There is some dialogue from actual manga**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own any of the Vampire Knight series.**

* * *

The vampires were all restless as they roamed about the Moon Dormitory in a somewhat confinement. They had all smelled the blood the night before and it was only natural for them to be a bit agitated. One such vampire, Aido Hanabusa even complained about the matter to his cousin, Akatsuki Kain, who did not care for the matte at all.

"I'm not particularly interested in this" Kain told his cousin with a yawn following close behind. Aido pretended as if he didn't here him , as he sat at his room desk brooding. "In the end we didn't get to find out who's delicious blood that was last night but I know that it was definitely Yuki's scent." The blonde was adamant on this. He began to play with the fake glass of blood, slowly turning it into ice as he poured it out whilst thinking over the matter. Kain simply shrugged and exited the room.

Later on that morning , on the other side of the Moon dormitory, Miyako Takamiya sat in her room holding a box of pocky sticks firmly in her hand. She would only admit to herself that she was happy when Rima-chan showed up at her door, shortly after the dark haired girl had came from visiting Kuran, with the sugary product in tow. A quick 'thank you' and a smile had been exchanged before the other girl retreated back to her room Miyako supposed. The pure blood vampire sat on her bed thinking about whether or not she truly gave Kuran a lot of information or had it been just enough to get him off her case.

Miyako found that he was a very curious person, _very nosy_ but she would never tell the other pure blood that because then there would possibly anger. She had enough of her own pent up aggression to deal with so she didn't need those of someone she really could care less for. Well, it wasn't entirely true, she supposed she cared for the Kuran because in a way he was just like her. As he hinted the night before , he was fairly older than her - a lot older - and he possibly had more pain in that young form of his then she could handle. Miyako supposed she admired him for keeping his composure but she knew how hard doing that could be.

The dark haired girl leaned back on her bed, supporting herself by her arms. Her eyes turned to the window that she had opened earlier that morning when the sun was just rising; however now it was so bright that it was making her sickly. The vampire gazed at the cream colored drapes for seemingly long seconds before willing them to close on their own. Perks of being a high level vampire, Miyako thought as her room was basked in darkness. There was only a thin sliver of light passing sneaking through the slit of the blinds and that the green eyed girl could tolerate.

Miyako picked up another stick and began to munch on it when a scent wafted to her nose. Her delicate features scrunched up but then softened when she realized that it was the Cross girl. "Interesting." Miyako whispered but it sounded loud in the quiet dorm. She was sure that Kaname was in his office at the moment, for she sensed him there, and she knew for a fact that Aido was entertaining guests in the living room. Miyako tapped the half-eaten pocky stick to her pink lips. "Interesting" she repeated this time her eyes gleamed as she thought of what was to come. Honestly, the girl was bored and while she did not actively inflict harm on others for her own benefit she was not against watching it for herself. It was a sick trait she had picked up from a woman she once knew and it seemed she never had forgotten it.

The pure blood listened to the whole conversation that went on between the blonde vampire - who could not control his thirst - and Kuran's precious girl. At first the conversation was light and it seemed that Yuki - of course - was there to see Kaname. _She is such a good girl_, Miyako found herself thinking. The conversation took another turn when Aido noticed the bite marks on the girl's neck from Zero - one's that Miyako had rather not known about . Then the pure blood female felt all of the blonde's anger and hatred towards the prefect , she also felt the use of his powers. Miyako quickly finished her candy before making the decision to step in even though she did not wish to do so.

She told herself that she just did not wish for any trouble. The green eyed girl stealthily made her way to where she could still see the two speaking. She stopped just enough so that she could not be seen. Aido had lost control and frozen the steps and one of Yuki's feet.

"Kaname-sama saved me from a vampire ten years ago." Yuki yelled, set on defending Kaname's virtuous character. Aido looked dumbfounded as he said, "Such a thing happened?" then his expression changed to a fake smile, "Then shouldn't you offer Kaname-sama some of your blood in gratitude?"

"Blood?" The girl looked sick and slightly scared. Miyako closed her eyes and sunk further into the shadows. Aido leaned in and put a thin finger under Yuki's chin, staring into her eyes he said, "One day, Kaname-sama's going to sink his teeth into your pretty little neck . If you hear Kaname-sama drinking your blood then surely you will feel pleasure? Yes, go now and say, 'Kaname-sama,please drink my blood?'"

Yuki blushed and pulled away from the boy. Miyako was not sure when to step in but she did not have to as she felt the dorm president nearing the room. Yuki was just about to smack Aido when Kaname swooped in and grabbed her hand. "Stop Yuki"

"Kaname-senpai" Yuki blushed when she called out to him. The tall brunette simply turned and gave a backhanded smack across Aido's face. Miyako saw that his eyes were cold. "Who wants to do that sort of thing?"

Aido grovelled at Kuran's feet. "I am sorry. It was completely my fault Kaname-sama. I was being too impudent."

Kaname looked at him in disgust before turning to Yuki. "Leave us, Aido." His voice was soft but the icy command was clear. As Aido left the other way, Miyako stepped out of her hiding place. Yuki saw her first. "Oh." she said in surprise. "Miyako-senpai"

Kuran turned his near red eyes on her as well, the anger still slowly fading. "Did you see all of this?" he asked. Ignoring him, Miyako gracefully made her way down to the steps until she was right in front of Yuki. "Yuki-san, I am sorry that I was of no help. It bring s me great sadness to see one of my fellow classmates treat you so callously."

The brunette only blushed as she looked at the tall, beautiful vampire in front of her. " It is quite all right, Miyako-senpai. Aid0-senpai did not hurt me plus" she turned her blushing face to the taller brunette" plus Kaname-senpai helped me."

A small smile graced Miyako's lips. "You are such a sweet girl, Yuki-san. Please do not let people take advantage of you." The dark haired directed her last words at the other pure blood who simply narrowed his eyes at her. "O-okay." Yuki agreed although not knowing the meaning to the elder girl's words.

"Is there anything else, Takamiya-san?" Kaname gave her the tiniest of smiles and Miyako reciprocated it before saying, " No." Her head turned to the large doors that the Night Class exited through and entered. "I have to take my leave then. Yuki-san it was very nice speaking with you." she nodded to her and then quickly left leaving the two brunettes looking after her thinking her behavior odd. Well only Yuki did, because Kaname knew who was on the other side of the door.

"Yuki I cannot be indifferent to the situation that you have involved yourself in with Kiryuu. You are a very special girl to me and I only want the best for you. It saddens me that my most important girl has been bitten by another." Kaname wanted to hurt the other male just from looking at her bite marks. It was another win for Kiryuu.

Yuki did not have a chance to say anything as the doors flew open. The shorter brunette turned away from Kaname and looked at the intruder. "Zero." her words sounded in a shocked gasp.

"He is here for you. Please go back to the day" Kaname told her as he walked away leaving her.

"Come on Yuki." Zero began to turn away as well but he did it because the smell of vampires and the strongest scent of roses invaded his nose. When he thought about it, about _her_, his throat ached and when he looked at Yuki . . . his heart ached.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is my first VK fan-fiction and I am sorry for grammar and punctuation problems ahead of time**

**There will be continuations of the night before the next night just so you guys know and it isn't confusing**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own any of the Vampire Knight series.**

* * *

Miyako had finally found the opportunity to go and speak with the Headmaster, seeing as how today was everyone's day away from the tedious activities of school. The green eyed girl took no time in dressing in a very demure outfit. She dawned a short sleeved teal dress that stopped just above her knees then she chose a pair of black flats. The sun wasn't shining brightly enough to make her feel in the least bit ill that day, so she went without anything to cover her.

Everyone had been in their respective places when Miyako left the Moon Dormitory in favor of the Head Master's building. She managed to get to the building without attracting the attention of any Day Class students. Miyako remembered exactly where the former hunter's office was when he entered the building and she was grateful that neither prefect was around. She knocked on the door. .Tap. Then a cheery voice said, "Come in." Miyako slowly slid the door open before she revealed herself.

"Miyako-chan!" The Headmaster shot up from his desk and Miyako just barely avoided his hug. She sent a glare to the man who,in turn, only sulked back to his desk. "If you could refrain from your affectionate mannerisms in my presence, then please do so, Headmaster-san" she told him politely then took the seat that she'd set in just days ago.

"But you look so adorable in your normal clothes." He countered.

"Even so I do not wish to hug you."

"You're so mean, Miyako-chan but I still love you as if you were my own child." He told her. Warmth came to Miyako's cold heart from his words. She quickly dismissed the feeling but she could not hide the blush as an after effect. "I am far older than you, so I cannot be your child." she said then added on a softer note, "But I do entrust my care with you."

Kaien enjoyed the embarrassment on Miyako's face but his mind quickly became worried over the matter as to why she wished to see him. He only hoped that she was being treated well with the Night Class. " So, Miyako-chan, why did you wish to see me?"

" A few days ago, I had wished to see you because the matter pertained to Kaname Kuran but since then me and my fellow pure blood have been speaking occasionally. As you know, I did not and still do not wish to tell anyone of my predicament but it seems that Kuran-san is very suspicious of me no matter how many times I tell him I will do no harm to anyone around me. I just wish to live a peaceful life and forget about my past events as you know." Miyako turned her green eyes to the Headmaster.

" Kaname-kun simply wants to protect those around him." Kaien commented. " I know, he told me about your daughter, Yuki. She is the main one he is trying to keep from danger."

Kaien's mouth formed an 'O' in surprise before he recollected himself. "So he told you."

"Yes, he did to my surprise as well but now after our talks I don't think he is so much as doubtful of me but more interested as to why I smell of roses and other things. I gave him snippets of my family history and even a hint at my age. Now, I just think he wishes to know more out of curiosity." Miyako realized in that moment that what she said was true. The other night, Kuran did not have that wary expression on his face when he saw her but more of a intrigued look. It highly unnerved her. "I really do not wish for his attention."

"I can see you are dissatisfied but please tell me you do not wish to leave my humble establishment because of this. I promise that I will speak with Kaname-kun about the matter." The Headmaster only wished to reassure the girl. He did not know her all that well but she felt like a close friend since she had protected his cousin all those years. A fleeting smile passed across her pink lips and Kaien could not help but reciprocate the expression. "Thank you, Headmaster-san for your offer."

"It is no problem." Kaien said cheerily. Miyako sat in her chair still staring expectantly at the blonde haired man. "Is there anything else, Miyako-chan?"

" If possible, Kaien-san, would I be able to enter the town on my own, I really wish to do a bit of shopping. I also find myself rather stultified these past few days because I have absolutely nothing to do but tend to my studies and that is not enjoyable at all." The green haired girl admitted. She had been sitting in her room doing nothing the past few days. While watching the sun descend was rather enjoyable should could not do much with it until the moon rose to take away that pleasure. She looked at Kaien again, awaiting his answer.

"Um, I don't know you would need someone to go with you. I am busy with work so I cannot attend you. I feel sad just by telling you this but it is the rules of Cross Academy. Although, you are a pure blood and can possibly handle yourself there are still many dangers lurking outside these gates so I require that anytime a student wishes to go off campus they shall go with at least one other person." The Headmaster explained to her. Miyako was about to say something when all but felt the familiar person the other side. Just then the doors open and in came the two prefects.

" Otou-san, can Zero and I go into town?" Yuki's bright voice filled the small office. Kaien all but jumped for joy. "You two have excellent timing. I was just speaking with Miyako-chan and she wished to go into town as well but she has no one two attend her. Could you two show her around?"

Yuki blushed from embarrassment for not noticing the vampire in the room; however Zero did and he was sending the girl a serious glare. Miyako tried did not fancy him by staring back. "Miyako-senpai, excuse my rudeness please but of course we would show you around. We could even take you for ice cream. Right Zero?" Yuki turned her gaze to the silver haired boy. "Whatever." He grunted out.

Miyako turned her attention to Yuki. "Thank you very much for offering, Yuki-san but I don't think that Kiryuu-kun wishes for me to interrupt your outing." Miyako informed her as she got up to leave.

"It's fine, Zero-kun is that way with everyone. You are free to go along" Kaien added in. Zero's glare extended to the pony-tailed blond but he only smile in turn. "Now come on, kids. Get out of here and have fun!" The Headmaster began pushing the three students out of his office then shut his doors quietly. There was an uncomfortable silence in the hall before Yuki broke it by grabbing the vampire's hand and pulling her along. "Come on, you will enjoy the town. There are many fun places!."

Zero simply followed along.

A thought popped into Miyako's head as she listened to Yuki's words whilst being pulled forward. " Is there a place that um . . . sells pocky?" She asked almost shyly. Both Zero and Yuki, heard her though, shocking them.

"Well yeah but Miyako-senpai did not seem like the type to eat that." The brunette pointed out. The faintest of blushes graced the pure blood's cheeks. "I am not but they are very tasty."

"Oh" was all that Yuki said. She found that her senpai was an odd person indeed.

* * *

The sun shined gloriously in the blue sky ,adorned with crisp air as the threesome stepped into the town . Miyako took in all the sights around her in wonder but she was careful not to show too much emotion on her face. She was very much aware of the watchful lilac eyes on her but she did not stare back, yet again.

"Ah, it's been a while since I've taken a walk!" Yuki expressed enthusiastically as she teetered on a descending stone wall that separated the sidewalk from the street. " It's only because I am running an errand for Headmaster that I am able to come out here. Cross Academy normally restricts students from exiting school grounds." The brunette stepped off the makeshift steps and turned towards her companions. " No offense to you Miyako-senpai, I am not in the least bit bothered that you are around."

Miyako turned her attention to the girl, giving her a brief , kind, smile. " It is fine. I did not know of the restrictions that were placed on the students at the Academy but I had asked the Headmaster anyway. I really wished to go on a walk as well" and I am glad that you can too."

"You could have just stayed on campus and walked around your room." Zero muttered. The pure blood shot the boy a glare as did Yuki, who acted on her anger by smacking the silverette in the head. "Come, come Zero. Don't be so mean and try not to look so bored. You should take this opportunity to spread your wings and make new friends." The female prefect winked at Miyako. The older girl covered her mouth, trying to hide a satisfied smirk from the now irritated silverette. Zero did not miss the change in her expression so he simply grumbled something intelligible and walked ahead.

Yuki laughed and grabbed Miyako's hand as she did when they had first departed. The dark haired girl could have pulled away but she thought that she may possibly like the little brunette, now if only she could feel the same about the girl's elder brother things would be so much simpler.

A little while later, Zero carried all of the things that Yuki had bought and the chairman asked for. She also had paid for Miyako's pocky sticks , much to the silverette's chagrin. The trio walked through the streets, as Yuki chattered away.

" Okay, the chairman wants us to buy cow liver , green veggies . . ." Miyako stopped listening after awhile and turned her attention to all of the people hurrying to get home before sundown. The dark haired girl figured that even though the humans did not know vampires existed, they were aware of the dangers that came out in the heat of the night. It had been like that when she was a young vampire as well, and she had always asked her mother why the other kids couldn't play with her or why they went in so early. Her mother simply told her the truth : They are scared. After that, Miyako had asked no more questions but simply watched.

Miyako sighed and turned to look at her companions. She had caught them in a seemingly intimate moment where Yuki was holding a hand to Zero's cheek, and he looked back down at her with so much . . . love unbeknownst to the brunette who simply smiled and said , " The feeling Zero gives people, it is just like a younger brother who you can't help worrying about."

On that note, Zero turned away quickly, his eyes locking up with Miyako's as he brushed passed her. Neither of them said anything. Yuki sidled up to Miyako with a grin on her cute face, " Don't worry about him, he's pissed." she pointed out the obvious but Miyako nodded at the information. They walked after Zero.

In the next moments , the three were in front of a small cafe that was made of stone just like the rest of the buildings in the town, Miyako had observed. Yuki went in first then Zero followed just as Miyako was about to but a flash of dark caught her eye in one of the narrow alleys across the way. Something smelled deadly. The dark haired girl's hand hesitated on the door causing both of her companion's to look back her.

"Aren't you joining us, Miyako-senpai?" Yuki asked.

"I just remembered that I have to get something for my room. It will take me a moment but I will return here to meet you two." She easily lied. Zero eyed her curiously. Yuki bit her lip nervously. " I don't think that is a good idea, Miyako-senpai. Headmaster entrusted you to us and it is also nearly sundown."

Miyako tried hard not to glance in the direction where the presence had been because she did not want to alert the other vampire. Her green eyes stared intently at the silverette, trying to convince him so that he would, in turn, convince Yuki. " I promise I will be back. The nighttime shall not phase me, there is no danger to me."

"Yeah, cause you are the danger." Zero snarled. His eyes grew darker as he stared at her. Miyako really wanted to unleash swear words against the boy but she would always remember to act like a lady even when angered , except for that first night with Kuran- who she would not let get to her again. She simply narrowed her eyes at the younger vampire. " I will return shortly." she told them just as she began to walk away.

"But-" Yuki began to step out of the cafe after her but Zero grabbed her hand. "No, let her go she is not a child like you, Yuki." Said brunette blushed and punched Zero in the arm before saying, "Fine" and turning into the cafe. Even though she said that, she could not help but worry about her senpai.

It was darkening quick out and somehow, Miyako had lost the trail of the level-E vampire. The stench of death was too overwhelming not to know how fallen the vampire was. The pure blood raced through the darkest alleys, and abandoned streets making sure she kept out of the eye of anyone foolish enough to still be out at this time. She hoped that the two prefects had already returned.

Her acute sense of smell picked up the reek of the Level- E again , leading her into another alley far away from anyone. Miyako stopped dead center in the middle of the path with only a pale sliver of moonlight discerning objects in the darkness. The stench was stronger here and Miyako wanted to smack herself when she realized the trap. Large hands grabbed her waist in a hard grip, warm breath past over neck. Miyako felt sick. "Get your filthy hands off me, Level-E" she warned.

He ignored her. " I was originally going to attack the brunette , she smelled heavenly but you , you smell even more so. A freshly picked rose is what you are, so fragrant, waiting to die." A raspy voice spoke close to Miyako's ear. She could kill him, she would but then Yuki came running into the passage. She ended up cutting herself on a piece of broken iron jutting out from somewhere.

"Leave, Yuki!" Miyako shouted. The brunette looked up, her eyes going wide as she saw the scene in front of her. Smelling the blood, the Level- E harshly tossed the dark haired girl into one of the walls making her bang her head. Miyako blacked out for a few seconds and when came to she immediately felt for blood. Luckily there was none of hers but at the moment Yuki was trying to fend off the rabid vampire with her Artemis rod. Miyako struggled to get up then she smelled Zero before she saw him leap into action and fend the Level-E off. He spared her a glance before taking care of the situation at hand.

Zero managed to push the vampire away and bring Yuki close. Miyako saw that the Artemis Rod rejected him, possibly leaving a bruise. Yuki sank to the ground and at that moment Miyako swept in to get her.

"Miyako-senpai?" the girl asked in surprise. "Are you are alright?" Her voice quickly changed to worry. The older girl wanted to chuckle but now was not the time. She glance at Zero and then the creature. "You need to keep pressure on your wound Yuki-san, and the creature needs to die now. Humans should not see such a disgrace."

"Blood." The Level-E began to chant as it got up. Zero stood guarded with the Artemis. Just as the rabid vampire began to attack it was sliced down the middle surprising both Yuki and Zero. Miyako had sensed Takuma and Shiki awhile ago.

"Ah you're..." Yuki began, getting up in the process. All of them watched as the Level-E disintegrated. Takuma sheathed his sword. "Finished."

"You didn't even need me." Shiki-san muttered, his tone laced with boredom. Miyako looked at the two vampires curiously and wondered, "What are you Ichijo-san and Senri-san from the Night Class doing here?" Yuki asked for her. "Why would you come outside to do this sort of thing?"

" Yuki-chan please go back to the Academy and get your wounds checked, our noses are incredibly sensitive. " Takuma evaded her question. Yuki looked as if she wanted to say more but her head dipped and she said ,"Of course, come on Zero." then she looked up. "I look forward to seeing you again, Miyako-senpai."

"And you as well." Miyako gave her one of those brief smiles and even bothered to extend it to Zero. He didn't appreciate the gesture seeing as how he glared then grabbed Yuki as they went back to the Academy. When they were out of earshot, Miyako turned to her two fellow students. Takuma had dropped his smile in favor of a worried expression. "Are you okay, Miyako-sama?" he asked as he stepped closer to her, giving her a quick examination.

"I am fine, Takuma-kun." she chuckled, surprising the two boys and herself but she did nothing else. " Did Kuran-sama, send you two out here?"

At first, the blonde looked as if he did not want to answer but Shiki did it for him. "Yes." he simply said. Miyako nodded, thinking, _Of course_. "Before we leave, I need you two to help me find something?"

"If I may ask, what would may that be, Miyako-sama?" Takuma wondered out of curiosity.

"I should not be embarrassed about this but I have lost my um. . .pocky sticks." She finished with a blush, her green eyes fluttering up to look through long lashes. She saw what was barely a smile on Shiki-kun's face, and an amused looked on Takuma-kun's as well.

"Of course." Takuma told her. Miyako was sure that he would say 'no' and give something like ' Kaname-sama wishes for us to report back immediately' but it felt nice to hear him say that he would help. She looked at Shiki for reassurance and he nodded as well. The dark haired thought for a few seconds then ever slowly she gave them a beautiful smile illuminated by the moonlight. Both vampires blushed and silently wished she would smile more. Just as quickly as it was there, the smile dissipated.

"Shh. Don't tell anyone else" She playfully threatened them then winked before turning away, happy to know they'd follow.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is my first VK fan-fiction and I am sorry for grammar and punctuation problems ahead of time**

**There will be continuations of the night before the next night just so you guys know and it isn't confusing**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own any of the Vampire Knight series.**

* * *

After a rather quiet dinner with Headmaster Cross, Yuki and Zero decided to visit the Night class; however unbeknownst to them they were actually going to the vampire equivalent of a party. The two prefects argued over whether or not they should conceal their weapons but then they are greeted by Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido. Zero points his gun at Akatsuki's head.

"Here to welcome us vampires?" Zero asked coldly.

"We wouldn't even have bothered if Ichijo had not asked us." Aido responded, a glare in his blue eyes.

"Please don't always be at odds with my kind." Akatsuki put his hands up in surrender. The two prefects looked at each other before dropping their weapons. Yuki put hers away whereas the silverette kept his by his side in plain sight. The brunette became nervous as she was led into the Moon Dormitory, with all of the vampires giving she and Zero weary glances. _The vampires real appearances are all shown here_, she thought. _They are so different from what they show in the day._

"Over here." Akatsuki walked over to where a large cake stood. "Deputy Chief Ichijo (Akatsuki actually does say this in the manga), I have brought two people here."

Takuma's face brightened at the appearance of his new guests. " You came, Yuki and Kiryuu-san. I am glad because tonight is my eighteenth birthday!" He stood in front of his cake cheerfully. "Now, I would be even happier if Yuki-chan would bless me with a kiss." He held out his cheek to Yuki.

"No! I didn't come here to play." The short brunette yelled while blushing furiously. "I'm here to ask about what happened earlier tonight." Her expression turned serious. "I cannot forget about that vampire."

Takuma's expression softened. " It is fine, Yuki- chan, ask away."

"Ne, okay. What exactly was that vampire?"

Inside of the Moon Dormitory, both pure bloods listened to the events unfold at Takuma's birthday party. The party, that the dark haired girl had just found out about once she returned from her outing. Her eyes found the other person in the darkened room. " Your sister is a very curious person, isn't she?"

"She is but it is only natural for her not to know these things. The only thing she knows of a Level-E vampire is the one that attacked her all of those years ago after her memories were suppressed." Kaname didn't turn from the window that he blankly stared at nothing out of. Miyako nodded her head at this information. "Should we go down? It sounds as if Takuma-kun is nearing the end of his explanation."

Kaname nodded then turned his chocolaty orbs to her. Without a word, he walked from the window and held out a hand to Miyako. She gave a silent thanks and accepted it. Both pure bloods exited the room , and with inhuman speed made there way to the place where the birthday party was being held.

" I heard today that there was a report of an "E-class" vampire roaming outside. I ordered Ichijo and Shiki to go and hunt him down." There was an immediate uproar among the vampires as Kaname appeared. A bunch of 'Kaname-sama's' filled throughout the garden. Miyako took that moment to slip hear hand out of Kuran's, retreating to a darkened corner of the immense room., she sat in a chair then proceeded to watch everyone and everything. Some of the lesser vampires turned their attention to her, uncontrolled lust in their eyes but most kept their eyes on Kuran.

The tall pure blood walked up a set of steps that led to another open room. He sat on a large love seat then lazily leaned against it. "Yuki, come sit next to me."

"Eh." The prefect said in surprise. All of the vampires-except Miyako- turned a scornful look on the girl.

"Just come." Kaname urged, ignoring the glares that the Moon dormitory students sent his dear Yuki. Hesitantly, Yuki went up the stairs and sat stiff as her Artemis Rod, next to Kaname. The male sighed, then pulled her close. "The safest place is beside me, Yuki."

Miyako wanted to roll her eyes. She snuck a glance at the other prefect , not surprised to see the irritated glower in his lilac eyes. She decided then that it was time to leave . The dark haired girl stood from her chair then walked through the throng of vampires , as she did so someone caught her arm.

"It is rude to leave so early in the party." Ruka said. Miyako looked at the girl out of the corner of her right eye. "But I am, now unhand me, _please._" Her voice held a warning underneath which Ruka did not seem to get but Rima did. The pig-tailed girl stepped forward and grabbed hold of her companion's arm. Ruka glared at her friend. "What are you doing, Rima?"

"It is best to let her go." Rima looked at her dark haired senpai, knowing that she could best Ruka any day. She did not wish that for either of them. The long haired blonde girl saw the seriousness in her friend's eyes causing her to drop Miyako's arm. Miyako turned to Rima and nodded. She did not wait for an answer before she turned away. Some of the vampires in the room had noticed the interaction but knew it was best not to say a word.

Miyako found Takuma and wished him a happy birthday. He had become worried when she told him that she would be retiring to her room but she politely asked him to stay and enjoy his time. He gave in after that. Once in her room, Miyako discarded the green dress that she had been wearing all day then she went to take a long hot she was finished, the green eyed girl dressed in one of her long night gowns.

As she sat in her bed, her mind wandered to the day's events. The Level- E had been so close to drinking from her, so close to revealing her secret. She had not been able to save Yuki. It made her wonder, _was she growing weaker_? No, that couldn't be the case but she had not felt the same since she'd awaken. The smell of roses was a constant reminder that she was a walking vampires at the school may not have attacked her yet because of the seal and their obligation to Cross Academy but she knew if they were let free then she would have to take drastic measures.

She had not gotten any blood since that night with Zero and while she didn't feel hungry, she felt tired, not good enough. Her senses had been off with the Level-E tonight, she had fallen right into its trap. She needed to feed more, but the blood tablets did nothing for her. Miyako sighed and curled into a tight ball on her bed. Earlier she had been with Kuran because he had called for her after returning from town. He wanted to know exactly what happened and Miyako had lied and told him that she'd shown up in the last minute. She did not want to appear weak in front of him especially because without a thought, he would kill her.

If possible, Miyako curled into herself tighter. It was her way of pulling herself together before she lost it. Her fangs scraped over her bottom lip,drawing blood. She quickly licked it away, knowing that it did not taste like anything to her. When she was younger, she had wanted to know what was with the fascination over her blood, so she had pricked herself then tasted. The blood could have been water for all she cared, it had just not tasted the same as if she were to drink from someone else. Her thoughts quickly shifted to Zero.

She wanted him but she could never have him. Miyako fell asleep in that tight ball before the gunshot.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is my first VK fan-fiction and I am sorry for grammar and punctuation problems ahead of time**

**My shortest chapter ever!**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own any of the Vampire Knight series.**

* * *

Miyako sat in class the next night ,quiet as usual. She indolently turned the pages of her text, not really caring for what she read. Chatter filled the classroom as the night class waited for their new teacher.

"Is something the matter, Miyako-san?" Takuma asked out of worry. He was beginning to become very protective of the girl even though still did not know her background.

"No." Miyako did not look up from her book. Takuma sensed that the girl did not wish to say anything else so he went to flip through his book as well. Kaname noticed the demeanor that Miyako has taken but he passed it off as boredom.

The girl's green eyes slid to the door when she felt to presences outside. One she knew to be Yuki, the other was unfamiliar but she could tell it was a hunter. After a few seconds, the hunter slid into the classroom, effectively locking the prefect out. Miyako briefly looked at the man before returning her attention to the book in front of her.

.Click. His shoes were the loudest thing in the room as he glided to his desk. The next sound was a book making a loud thud onto the desk. Miyako withheld a yawn.

"I am Yagari Touga, your substitute teacher for morals." His voice was rough, harsh, and deep.

"Yagari? The vampire hunter that appeared in the news. . .." This came from Rima.

"So this is the man responsible for last night's gunshot." Aido pointed out. That caught Miyako's interest but she simply flipped another page.

"Relax everyone, I am qualified to teach you."

"Last I heard you were in a far off place." came Kaname's cool voice. " So are you back to gather more info on the night class? or do you have a target among us, Yagari-_sensei_?"There was a pause in the chatter. Miyako decided to look up from her all to interesting book. Her green eyes flitted to see Kuran leaning against the wall, an unenthusiastic expression on his beautiful face.

" All in all Kuran Kaname, I still have a clean sheet however if you shall fall asleep in class during one of my lectures, I shall add to my record." An open-ended threat. Miyako decided she possibly liked the hunter with his odd clothing to boot.

Kuran chuckled. "I shall take note of that."

Then class began.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is my first VK fan-fiction and I am sorry for grammar and punctuation problems ahead of time**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own any of the Vampire Knight series.**

* * *

As Miyako stepped out of the main building she could almost feel the silverette's blood lust. Her green eyes found Kuran staring at her curiously. The dark haired girl looked away and stared the moon. "So, this love triangle has begun." she whispered to the celestial body. Holding her books close to her aching chest, Miyako slowly made her way to the Moon Dormitory.

As soon as she got to her room, she tossed her books to her bed and fell prostrate in front of her large window. The moon shined gloriously on the girl's face, highlighting her delicate features and brightening her dark hair. Her night class uniform seemed to appear even more immaculate under the moon's luminous beams. While the light surrounded the girl on the outside, her emotional state was dark. Her green eyes were sad.

" Mother, Father, Clyde." She whispered as she looked up to the moon. " Forgive me for my sins. I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I feel as if I am falling apart. I miss you all so dearly and yet . . . " she let out a shaky breath. "Yet it's my fault that you all are gone. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore but no matter how many times that I think this, I end up doing just that. I harm the people closest to me. Clyde, you've sent me to this school for a new life, and I love you for it but nothing ever comes easy for me. While you wanted me to be happy, I am more sad then before you shot me."

A stray silver tear fell down the girl's face. She chuckled and wiped it away. " I said that I would never cry again but look at me doing it. Clyde, the reason I feel so bad is because I think I've grown fond of a boy. I won't tell you anymore about him. It's just that I don't want these feelings because I fear of the repercussions. I've already made a big mistake with him and I wish that it won't happen again. I wish to harden my heart."

Miyako closed her eyes tight then she walked to her bed, laid down and smiled as she listened to the retreating footsteps that had been at her door. " Maybe now, Aido- kun will be a bit nicer to me, and give me my space." she pondered. After a minute, her smile slowly fell from her face. She was actually sad but that wasn't knew for her. The dark haired girl was sad -again-for Kiryuu and the predicaments he found himself in. She really hated the fact that ever since she'd drank that small amount of his blood (involuntarily) she had been able to feel things from the younger vampires. Sometimes it felt as if she were in the boy's body as odd as it may sound.

He had given into his desires and fed from Yuki. A slender forearm shielded Miyako's eyes as she began to laugh from her emotional pain. Everything was no good. When her false cheerfulness died down, everything became quiet again.

"I feel sick." she confided to the silence.

* * *

The next morning, bad news came to the Night Class : Takuma's Grandfather would be paying a visit. Miyako had been laying in her bed when - without knocking- Takuma frantically talking. " Miyako-sama, sorry to interrupt but my grandfather will be arriving later on tonight and we would like all of the night...Miyako-sama? Are you alright?" The blonde took in the girl's pallor, and her immobile state. She looked terribly sick. He rushed to her side. "What is the matter?"

"I'm fine. I think I am shocked from something that happened the night prior. " She told him as she struggled to sit up in bed. "Now finish telling me what you came here to tell me. Who is your grandfather?"

"I don't think it is of much importance at the moment. I am terribly sorry for bursting in like I did, Miyako-sama. You look very ill, and I don't think it would be -"

"Who is your grandfather, Takuma-kun? I'll decide if it is of importance or not."

Takuma scratched his head. "Well, he is Asato Ichijo,a powerful member of the vampire council and one of the most senior." The boy explained. Miyako felt even more ill when she heard that. She terribly did not wish to encounter anyone from the council. While the dark haired girl could play it off by telling everyone she was sick -when she really was - it was wrong because it was rude. Miyako turned her green eyes to Takuma. "I will attend."

"Are you sure?" The younger vampire was distressed over her health. He did not like the fact that her once tan skin was abnormally pale. It did not look good on her and it worried him.

"I wouldn't have said yes if I did not wish to go plus it would be rude of me not to greet Ichijo-san. Now, Takuma-kun please go and prepare for your grandfather. Trust me, I am very much fine." When she saw that the boy was still unsure she repeated, "Trust me."

"Okay but please take care of yourself, Miyako-sama. You worry me." He admitted. Miyako sighed, then put a cool hand to the blonde's cheek. "You wouldn't have to worry, if you would just leave me alone. I am no different than any other vampire here. Do not treat me as if I am special. You can leave me alone."

"But, honestly I cannot." The blonde told her as a big smile spread across his face. He patted her hand before removing it to place it back onto her lap, then he got off the bed. " Now, get some rest."

Miyako was already laying back down.

The pure blood awoke again just before the sun began to set. She felt tons of better than she had earlier in the day. The girl knew it was odd that she had even gotten sick at all, vampires rarely became sick, pure bloods especially. After a quick shower, Miyako dressed in a light pink, long sleeved blouse and a pair of ankle length pants then she put on a pair of black single strapped wedges. To finish the outfit, she put her hair in a braid and put a pink ribbon at the end.

All of the night class students were already in the main room when Miyako arrived. Takuma pulled her to the side the moment she set foot on the marble floor and asked if she was better. Miyako had to assure him countless times that she was fine. When that was over, she walked over to a far wall -away from the main doors- and leaned against it. She surveyed all the anxious vampires and happened to catch Aido's attention. He blushed then looked away._ He should have never been following me._

"Kaname!" Everyone's attention snapped to the stairs, where the Dorm President was gracefully descending. He stopped as Takuma spoke with him. " You don't have to make an appearance. He just wants to have a few words with me."

Kuran chuckled. "I haven't seem Ichijo for a long time. I just wish to greet him." He peeked out the corner of his eye. Miyako smirked at the pure blood's attempt to mess with his friend."Can't I?"

"It's not that you can't-" Takuma began nervously but he couldn't finish when a tall man in a long black coat arrived with a gust of wind quickly following. Asato Ichijo. Miyako took in the appearance of the man, his mien was older but in age he was actually younger than both pure bloods in the room. Of course, he was only a noble. Asato Ichijo was a blonde man with a full beard and piercing blue eyes. Miyako could see that he held himself in high authority just by the way he arrived.

He went straight to Kuran and took the pure bloods slim hand in his own gloved one." Kuran-sama, as expected pure bloods are different from nobles. Even if your whole body is stained with blood you still won'y be tainted just like the fragrance of flowers. I hope that one day, I will be able to share in your incomparable blood." Asato-san leaned down to Kuran's hand, fangs bared, as if he was going to bite him.

"Master Kaname!" Miyako rolled her eyes at Ruka's rash behavior. Did she honestly believe that the man would bite a pure blood in front of all of the man's loyal companions? Then there was Aido, who held the older man's hand back. Ruka held onto Kaname as if she was actually protecting him. "I'm sorry Kaname-sama but -" she began.

"-Your joke has gone to far" Aido finished.

"Souen's daughter and Hanabusa's son ,is it?" The man mumbled, recognizing the two. Ruka was pulled off of Kaname by Kain. Takuma came to step behind Aido. "Aido" He put a hand on the angry boy's shoulder. The shorter blonde shook him off, his attention solely on Takuma's grandfather.

"Don't you know that drawing blood from a pure blood is a great taboo?!" He yelled. _Yes, he did_, Miyako answered in her mind. The dark haired girl felt this whole situation was nonsense and she wished that she had stayed in bed now. She took in the expressions of the conflicted people. Asato was angry at Aido who glowered back. Kaname also looked mildly vexed.

" I would have. . . " Aido started. Miyako acted fast when she saw the raised hand from Kuran. She immediately stepped between the two, stopping Kaname;s hand mid-air and guarding Aido. She surprised everyone in the room.

"Please do not do that, Kaname-sama" Miyako said coolly. She peered deep into Kaname's narrowed eyes. The other pure blood took his wrist from her hand. Miyako turned to Asato Ichijo. " I believe it is best for you to take your leave now, Asato Ichijo."

A blonde brow raised. "And you may be?" The older man peered at the beautiful, young girl in front of him. He had never seen her before but she did smell wonderful, as if she had been dipped in a rose bed.

"I am Miyako Takamiya." she offered.

"The name does not ring a bell. Tell me more." Asato was genuinely interested. He took her small hand into his larger one. Miyako glared at him as he leaned down to kiss the hand. " Tell me why you smell so . . . _delicious_." Miyako's eyebrow quirked. He dared to repeat his actions again. She felt Takuma step closer to her.

" I can assure you that I smell normal. Now, I would gladly entertain you in a private meeting some other time but for now please take note of the discomfort that you are causing among the students. "

The council member released her hand and studied the young vampire before him. She had an air about her, just like. . . his eyes quickly glanced at Kaname, who was watching the girl with interest and something else. His blue eyes went back to the girl. "What is your class?"

"Level-B" Miyako replied as if she had been saying it all of her life, when she had simply lied from the top of her head. Asato rubbed his beard. "I have never heard of the Takamiya family. Perhaps you are lying to me?"

Miyako smirked. "Perhaps I am not."

" But if you are then I believe I know what you are hiding." He noticed the quick emotion of fear pass behind her green orbs before her aloof demeanor took its place again. "And what is that?"

Asato's eyes flitted back to Kaname , this time Miyako's eyes followed. His smug look said it all, _You are a pure blood._ The two vampires held each others gazes, Miyako's eyes silently telling him not to say a word, while Asato's blue orbs danced with amusement. His face hardened when he looked back at the rest of the vampires. " I will take my leave then. It was nice meeting you , Miyako-_sama._"

There were collective gasps around the room at the addition of the honorific, then there was confusion. Miyako's angered spiked and somewhere in the background a vase broke. Asato sent her a knowing look then he left. Miyako looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder . " Control yourself." his warm breath came into her ear.

Out of irritation, Miyako shook the other pure blood off and turned her full body to him. "I will be in my room." she immediately left. Everyone stared after her dumbfounded and in silence.

"What just happened?" Aido broke the quiet.

"I believe she just saved you from embarrassment." Takuma muttered as he still stared after the now gone Miyako. He turned to Kaname. " Is there something that Miyako-san has to tell us?"

"Do not bother if you have not figured it out after that." He told him. Kaname did not know how he was feeling at the moment. He wanted to go after the dark haired girl but he knew it would not be right. "I'll be in my room as well." He told Takuma, who was still confused by his last statement. "All of you shall go back to your rooms as well." he said a little louder for everyone else to hear. Once the dorm president left, there was immediate chatter as the students dispersed leaving the nobles standing in the room.

"I still don't understand." Aido said.

"Our classmate has a juicy secret." Rima said as she leaned on Shiki's shoulder.

"What may that be?" Ruka really didn't want to know the answer.

" I think we all know. It's just that we do not wish to admit it." Shiki commented with a yawn. Rima looked up at the boy and ruffled his hair. "Come on Shiki we should retire as well." The mahogany haired boy nodded then they left.

There was silence as the remaining vampires looked at each other awkwardly. " We should all go. " Takuma advised. Everyone nodded, although Aido still felt left out of the loop. In the end, he simply shrugged and left as well but he was happy that he didn't get slapped by Kaname.

**A/N: Reminder that my chapters do closely follow the manga. Well I try to at my best. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is my first VK fan-fiction and I am sorry for grammar and punctuation problems ahead of time**

**Disclaimer: I totally do not own any of the Vampire Knight series.**

* * *

It was the next night, shortly before class and the raven haired vampire looked up from her book when a knock sounded on her door. Her dark brows scrunched together as she thought about what her new visitor could possibly want. _Shall I open the door? _she thought. Before she could answer herself , the other person knocked harder, this time with noticeable irritability. Miyako sighed as she closed the book she had indulged herself with to go and open the door for the impatient person.

Her hand twisted the knob, opening the door to reveal Aido Hanabusa. His hand was raised in midair as if he were about to knock again. The boy's face showed emotions ranging from confusion to anger as he looked at the girl. Miyako smirked. " May I help you Aido-kun?"

Instead of immediately answering her, the blonde looked pass her, into her dorm. His blue eyes settle back onto her. "Could we possibly talk ... inside?" A blush stained his cheeks. Miyako did not instantly give the boy an answer. She enjoyed watching him squirm under her bored gaze. After a few minutes of her simply messing with him, she stepped away from the entrance and into her room.

"Come in." she mumbled. Aido quickly shuffled in, then stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Miyako took her time closing the door then she looked at the blonde. "Now, what is it that you exactly want, Aido-kun? I was in the middle of reading a very interesting book." Her eyes traveled to the novel on her perfectly made bed.

"I'm very sorry but I really needed to ask you a few questions." Aido watched as the older vampire took a seat on her bed. When she got comfortable she looked back up at him. Her stare was cold and calculating as well as bored. The blonde gulped. He nervously rubbed the back of his head, an action that he was not used to, seeing as how he was the epitome of confidence plus beauty.

A pregnant silence filled the room.

"Are you going to speak? " Miyako inquired. "Or are you _wasting my time?_" Her tone chilled the temperature of the room and Aido tried to suppress a shiver.

"No, I want to know what is your status as a vampire?" He blurted out. The girl on the bed leaned back on both arms , then raised a brow in interest. "Hmm... why do you ask?"

The blonde looked down nervously at his white shoes. "Well, me and some of the other vampires were speaking the night before and we , well _they _came to a conclusion."

"That conclusion being." _Surely they had not caught on so quickly_. Aido's features turned hard. "That you have a secret." he pointed an accusing finger at her. Miyako's features stilled as she looked at the younger vampire. _No, they couldn't possibly know._ The raven haired girl abandoned her laid back posture in favor of a standing position, in which she caused the younger vampire to back up a few paces and drop his annoying finger.

"What secret is that?"

"You know." his voice was slightly weaker as he tried to stand up to the girl. He could almost feel power coming off of her. A humorless smile spread the girl's tasteful features as she studied the boy. A tanned hand reached out to touch the younger vampire but he flinched causing Miyako to smile wider. Her hand dropped to her side. "Do I scare you Aido-kun?"

There was a motion of the blonde's head that could be considered as a nod. The rave haired girl's green eyes filled with sadness at this revelation. "I do not wish for you to be scared of me. " she stepped back from Aido and chuckled. "I was really only messing with you."

It took a minute for Aido to register her words. Miyako watched as a wide array of emotions flitted across his face. First there was fear, then understanding, then anger, the overall there had been embarrassment which was topped with a full faced blush. "Yo-you, you were only messing with me." he sputtered.

Miyako shrugged, causing the male to become even more irate. " I did say that ,didn't I?"

"Well then, I am definitely not and never will be scared of you so tell me your secret. Or else." he demanded.

"Oh and what will you do if I do not." she egged him on. She really had not cared for the boy from the first night and he did not care for her and from what she understood, mutual feelings led to mutual friendships. Miyako watched as the blonde mentally called for his powers. The temperature of the room dropped. Miyako could see frost beginning to cover the windows. _I really have upset him, _the pure blood mused. Her green eyes looked into deadly blue ones.

"You have really pissed me off." he was seething mad. Miyako looked down at her feet, noticing that she had lost feeling in them both. Ignoring it, she looked back at the younger vampire. "Will you not be punished for this course of action that you have chosen to take against me? she prospected. There was a not a single emotion that showed on her face.

"Why aren't you scared?"

"I simply do not fear the after life. I mean, aren't we already exceeding human standards for living. It is really not fair."

"How can Kaname-sama put up with you? Why does he even give you the time of day? _It's not fair._" Aido's temperature fell even more with his rising emotions. Miyako disregarded the loss of feeling up to her mid thighs. While messing with the boy was fun, she really did not want him to freeze the entire dormitory out of anger nor did she wish to see the Moon Dorm President giving him a painful slap across the face.

"Aido-kun, I think it would be best if you would leave. While this has been fun, things are getting out of hand. I am sorry for upsetting you and I really do not wish for you to receive a punishment so if you could call in your powers now that would be honorable." she reasoned with him. The blonde wavered, and so did the chill in the room but his anger sparked again. "Not until you answer my questions."

Miyako tried hard not to roll her eyes or even worse snap the younger vampire's neck. She rubbed her on neck at the thought , then sent the boy a deadpan gaze. "If you wield in your powers now than I will tell you my secret as for the other questions you can ask Kuran-sama, if you really must."

Aido was hesitant for a few seconds but then he stopped the chill in the small room, causing the ice to crack and diminish. Miyako gave him a faux smile. "There isn't that better."

Aido rolled his eyes. "I don't want anymore of your games, tell me what I initially came here for. " Miyako shrugged then beckoned the blonde closer. The blue eyed boy did not move immediately but when the older vampire sent him a icy glare his feet moved on there on. " I will tell you a secret that only two others at this school knows of and you must promise me that you will not tell anyone this secret. "

Aido nodded. "No, I want to hear you say it verbally. I promise ..."

"I promise that I will not tell anyone of this secret." the blonde felt that when he said those words it was a lifelong promise. Miyako feeling like the promise was good enough continued on. "Good. Now lean in closer and I will whisper it into your ear. " Aido minded her advice and leaned in closer. He did not understand why they had to trade this secret like this when they were in the confines of her own dorm. He waited painstakingly for her to speak.

Moments passed. Heartbeats smell of roses drifted to a nose. A warm breath spoke into a waiting ear and the secret was passed.

Aido's mouth fell open, his mind was blank. The raven haired pure blood waited for the boy to recollect himself. She suddenly felt as if she had not done the right thing by telling him. There seemed to be a large amount of time to pass. Miyako even opened her window, to let the last rays of sunlight shine through and a warm breeze to thaw out the chilly room. The raven haired girl sat on her bed and watched the younger vampire with patience.

It was as if a full hour passed - although only minutes- when he came to. His blue eyed stare found Miyako on her bed while he supported himself on a wall. " You tell the truth?" Miyako nodded in answer. Aido's face was an open book. Awe flashed brightly across his handsome lineaments. Before anymore emotions synonymous to awe graced his face, Miyako gracefully got off her bed and began pushing the boy to the door.

"Like I said before, Aido-kun you are not to tell anyone. If you do I will not kill or harm you but I will be terribly hurt on the inside because I am putting my trust in the likes of you. Also now that you do know my secret, do not treat me any differently than you have been doing so before. It will draw unnecessary attention that I will not be happy with. There are personal reasons for me not telling my fellow night class students this secret. Over all I really just wish to be treated the same as others. Now, go to your room and prepare for class as if you had not just heard this secret. Can you do that?" Miyako stared up at the speechless vampire. He did not say anything so Miyako continued on. " Alright, please take heed to what I have told you." She began to push him out of the dorm but Aido seemed to regain himself again and stopped her.

" Just so you know, I don't plan to treat you any differently. I really do dislike you because you are very mean to Kaname-sama." He remarked.  
"Aido-kun, you are already taking my advice. I very much appreciate that, now instead of being her maybe you should go and check on said Kaname-sama." The raven haired girl honestly enjoyed riling up the blonde. Blue eyes glared daggers at her as Aido quickly realized the girl was messing with him again. A blush adorned his pale cheeks before he turned on his heel , grumbling something intelligible as he retreated down the hall.

When he rounded the corner, the pure blood shut her door and leaned her head against the wood. " Hmm... again maybe I have made a terrible mistake but we will see when class starts. My chest does feel a bit lighter now that I have told another student." she admitted. Her green eyes looked to the window where the sky was darkening swiftly. There was a roll of thunder cackling loudly in the sky, making it known that rain was to come. "Maybe ... I should stay in for this class"


	17. Chapter 17

"So, you have told Aido your precious secret?" Kaname inquired as he made a move on the board. The vampire opposite watched with interest as to where he placed his knight. Pale moonlight from a large window was the only luminescence that lit up the Dorm President's office bedroom.

"I find that I rather like to mess with the blonde boy. So yes I have told him my secret, now he watches me and I watch him, knowing that it is eating him alive trying not to tell anyone." The raven haired girl admitted as she moved her pawn on the chessboard. She leaned back in her seat and watched the male opposite her.

"Hm." was the brunette's reply as he thought where to move his next piece, something that he rarely did when playing the game of Chess. He had always known which pieces went where and how they would benefit him in the end but now as he played against the raven haired girl, he had to plan where he wished for the pawns to be placed, or else he would lose. After deciding he watched as the green eyed girl too her time moving her next piece.

"You know, Kuran, I was rather surprised when you invited me to play tonight. At first, I was thinking that you wished for more information from me but seeing as how you are not saying much, this is rather pleasant." Her calculating surveyed the chess board as she spoke. Kaname's near red eyes watched her with unbidden interested. " I don't think we will ever be friends per say but we can play chess every now and again. I've been needing something stimulating to do." She moved her next piece.

A smirk tugged the brunette's lips up. " You could have always asked me and as to your messing with Aido, please do not inflict any harm on him if he does expose your secret."

"We've already promised each other not to do anything that will mentally and/or _physically _harm the other. I can assure you that , Kuran." Her green eyes filled with mild humor as she looked at the brunette. " After all, he is not a piece in my game. Now make your move." Kaname leaned on his hand and stared at the girl for a few seconds before he focused his attention back to the game.

"Nor is he a piece in mine." Kaname responded as he knocked down one of Miyako's chess pieces, eliminating her army. The raven haired girl simply removed the dead man to lay beside the rest of her fallen.

"I think that you are wrong, Kuran. You see everyone is a piece in your game. I have become a new edition as well. You have your guards, the loyal nobles that follow your every word while also being your friends." She looked over the board as she verbalized her deductions. "Then there is the rest of the night class, the pawns, the ones that you can easily get rid of. You also have Yuki, your pseudo queen with her knight Zero, the boy that you will surely sacrifice at some point.I just have no idea what exactly your game shall lead up to" Miyako made her move and leaned into the plush chair, staring at the brunette.

He chuckled as he looked at her. " You have realized a lot after only a short stay. I'll admit that all of what you have said is possibly true; however you were a rather unexpected piece in my game so now I have to rethink things. You have a lot of secrets that I will figure out soon enough before my game sets into motion. You are a very intriguing woman and I find that I cannot take my eyes off of you. While Yuki is always in my heart" the brunette moved his piece the turned his russet orbs on the girl across from him. He smirked." You are always on my mind."

Miyako sat stock still for seconds as his words sank in. She tilted her head and looked steadily at the Kuran. "Is this a confession? because if so, I have to let you know now that my heart and mind are not constantly on you. I see you as more of a nuisance."

A deep laugh escaped the brunette's lips , surprising both vampires. They stared at each other then Miyako smirked. "Interesting."

"Yes, you are, Miyako-san. Also, that is not a confession, it was just something that I thought I would tell you."

Miyako's attention was back on the board. " A confession it is then." she muttered as she moved her piece. Her green eyes flitted up to the brunette. "Your turn."

"So it is." Kaname studied the board, looking at his pieces and hers. While his pieces guarded his King and Queen, hers were spread out unevenly as if waiting for the intruder to take over. Russet eyes met amused green ones. " Exactly, what game are you playing?" he asked as he moved his piece. Miyako looked down at the board as he moved his knight. She kept her poker face as she picked up her next piece, causing Kaname to quirk his brow. "Do you really believe that will overcome my defenses?"

The raven haired vampire shrugged as she made swift movements across the board, knocking down the brunette's black pieces. Kaname watched in disbelief. "I believe I am playing chess, Kuran and yes I did overcome your defenses. I think you should have been watching more closely. Checkmate." she ended with a knock down to the King. A smug expression settled on the girl's face.

"Your way of thinking is very _odd_." Kaname commented as his eyes remained on his fallen pieces. On the inside he was slightly angry. He looked up at the raven. " How?"

"You had all of your pieces set up to guard you as you know since that is your strategy. Every piece is protecting you whether they want to or not, none of the work is done by you. Whereas, I played letting my pawns freely move, deciding whether or not they wish to come to me, not by force or an odd sense of loyalty because of rank. You became too cocky and thought you would win just because I left an opening. Please do not underestimate me, Kuran."

Kaname's cool gaze turned hard at her words. "Trust me, I won't. I now know that you are an obstacle."

Miyako smiled as she stood from her chair and looked at the vampire across from her. " Will you eliminate me?"

"No." the brunette answered honestly, Miyako knew. Kaname leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. "After all, didn't I tell you I am interested in you."

" You did." Miyako walked over to the door then paused when she felt the need to speak again. " We can have another game soon but until then know that you cannot take my knight out."

" Of course." he said as he picked up said white knight that remained standing proudly in front of his King and Queen. He twirled it in the moonlight, faintly aware of the raven haired girl dismissing herself. "Of course, I won't because it is still too early in the game." he whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

It was yet another off day for the students at Cross Academy. All of the students were either away visiting family, or running errands that they did not have the pleasure of doing during the school week. Miyako Takamiya did not have a choice to do either seeing as how she did not have family nor did she require anything beyond the Academy gates. She was, in fact, bored something that was not new to her.

All of the Night Class students had decided to go away for the weekend and the raven haired girl did not wish to speak with Kuran at the moment, besides he probably was nose deep in paper work of some sort. Miyako was glad that the council did not know of her, and she did not have to put up with false pretenses. Then again, paperwork would have given her something to do for the moment.

Her ears perked at the chatter of humans that decided to stay behind, coming from her open window. The raven haired girl bit her knuckle as an idea popped into her head. She knew that she would not get in trouble because no one would know but undoubtedly her idea of mingling with the humans was wrong. Even so . . ..

The raven haired girl found herself standing in the midst of hundreds of books. She had decided to take a trip to the library to relieve her lethargic day. She had only been standing in the entryway for seconds when a Day Class girl holding stacks of books appeared. "Hello" she greeted. Miyako gave her a gentle smile. "Hi, Is it all right if I spend some time here?"

"Of course! You can have your pick of any book um ..." She trailed off waiting for a name.

"Miyako Takamiya . I am from the night class." she informed her, as her green eyes danced around the many shelves of books.

"Oh well then I must continue my job and if you need my assistance I will be at the main desk." Miyako listened as the girl shuffled away. The library was filled with silence now, and the raven haired girl decided she should scope out a novel so that she can waist time. Her exploratory in the library led her to find a book by an American author titled _The End of Youth: The Life and Work of Alain Fournier _by Robert Young. Although she had not had a phrenic English lesson in years, she found that reading the language came fairly easy to her.

Miyako had become so entranced with the complex novel, she had not noticed the turn of Day to Night, after all there was a scarce amount of windows in the library. When Miyako heard the soft patter of steps on the carpeted floor, her head quickly snapped up, causing a startle in the Day Class girl she had speaking with earlier. Said student clutched her chest as she smiled. " You really scared me, Takamiya-san. Anyways, I initially came to inform you that the library will be closing soon due to curfew. If you would like, I can check that book out for you"

The raven haired girl looked down at the novel then back at the library attendant. "No, thank you. I've already finished it."Miyako informed her as she got up, picking up the book as well. She walked over to the girl and placed the book in her hand, then smiled. "Thank you for allowing to spend time here."

"Oh, that is fine. There is rarely any night class students that come in here so you are very much welcome. Please come again soon."

"I will." Miyako told her as the girl was already retreating down the long aisle. The raven haired girl took her leave shortly after that.

As Miyako stepped into the cool night air, she felt a chill run through her body. Her green eyes quickly flitted around her surroundings but she did not sense a living soul. She minimally relaxed but stayed alert. For some reason, she felt that something terrible would happen soon.


	19. Chapter 19

As the night cast its cape over the world, a certain class was just beginning however the students were antsy.  
"New student whose admitted late, huh . . ." Takuma Ichijo, the Night class vice president muttered as he looked out the classroom window. "How mysterious I smell a crime."

"Is he talking about a book he recently read?" Senri Shiki inquired as he chomped on a stick of pocky. From the bored expression on his face, one could not tell if he actually cared or was he just curious. "No, no, there really is a new student coming." Rima answered him as she held the box of pocky out to her companion. The mahogany haired vampire bent the three pocky sticks he currently held in his mouth in half as heard the news.

Aido Hanabusa turned his head in horror at the snapping sound. "Noooooo! I was going to give some of those to Dorm President Kuran too!" he yelled at the two expressionless vampires who did not mind the blonde as they chewed on their sweets. Chuckles went around the room from the blondes antics. Miyako Takamiya mentally rolled her eyes at the boy but when she felt a ominous presence enter the room she exchanged a glance with the pure blood next to her.

The dark haired girl looked up at the teacher's desk where the new student idly sat, a smile on her face. The girl had a petite build and like most of the night class, she had pale skin. Her eyes were grayish purple and long hair with a fringe of the same hue, framed her doll-like face. Miyako could feel Kaname's eyes on her as she examined the girl but she figured now was not the time to tell him that she knew of her secret. After all, the girl did not want to know as to why such a woman would need to go to such lengths. A giggle interrupted Miyako's thoughts as well as the interested chatter of the night class students.

"I'm glad this seems like a fun class." The girl spoke. Her voice sounded like tiny bells , clear, crisp,quiet all with a melodic quality to it. "Hey, hasn't the _class _begun yet?" A smirk slightly pulled her lips up. "You. . . just who are you?" Of course, Aido Hanabusa was the first to make himself known. Miyako could hear the small hint of fear in his voice.

"You?" The girl's eyes narrowed as she looked at the blonde. Everyone watched as she effortlessly jumped from the teacher's desk to the desk in which Aido stood behind. There was silence as the nameless girl put two tiny hands on Aido's cheeks and peered into his eyes. Miyako watched with mild interest, closing her text in the process of supporting herself by the palm of her hand. "By "You" do _you_ mean _me_?" she asked coldly t o the now quiet, Aido. A visible shiver passed through the blonde from her words.

Out of the corner of her eye, Miyako saw Kaname step forward.__

Oh, so he will talk. 

"It is not a big deal if the newcomer just tells her name herself, "_Maria Kurenai_" " The brunette looked straight into the tiny girl's eyes, clearly unhappy with her playfulness. The girl, Maria, feigned an innocent look as she cast her gaze to the Dorm president. "Ah..." she bit her knuckle nervously before jumping to the desk where Kaname stood beside, and Miyako sat. Maria grabbed Kuran's hand as she knelt in front of the boy. "I am sorry for displeasing you, Kuran Kaname-sama" she apologized in her sweet voice, completely different from moments before. She rubbed Kuran's hand against her face and squealed, "Oh, I am so happy to meet a pure blood!"

There were collective gasps from the disrespect. Ruka Souen looked as if she may rip the gray haired girl's head off.

Miyako put her hand in front of her mouth to hide a smirk. She could tell that the brunette was not pleased at all. "Nice to meet you", he replied rather straight faced. The raven haired girl watched in silent amusement as Maria finally acknowledged the angry crowd. "Ah, it looks as if I have caused a heavy atmosphere" An ashamed expression came onto the girl's doll face. "I guess I should excuse myself for the present." And with a bow she left.

There was a strained silence in the room after she had gone. Miyako felt eyes on her and she looked up at Kuran. She smirked at him, then looked down at her closed book. She did not miss the glare the pure blood had sent her. Before anyone could ask questions the teacher arrived.

* * *

When all of the classes were over , all of the night class students retired to their prospective bedrooms except for a few. Miyako was pulled along with Kuran and Takuma as they went to his private library. She crossed her arms and glared daggers in his back the whole time made their way through the dormitory.  
Miyako found a comfortable chair in the alcove that connected to the brunette's room.

"Kaname, that new student ,exactly what are we going to do with her?" Takuma asked with a rather apprehensive smile on his face. Miyako, like Takuma, waited for the brunette's reply. He continued shelving the books as he conversed, "Then, Ichijo, you take care of her" he said, not looking at his friend. Miyako raised a dark brow but did not say anything.

"Eh. . ." came Ichijo's incredulous response.

"It's going to be a problem , if I come out in the open and move around -" Miyako watched as Kuran placed his last book on the shelf before turning to his other guests. The raven haired girl was surprised he was speaking of his tactics in her presence. He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "The pieces she wants is in this Academy; however it's a matter of course, seeing as how I've collected all of them." His brown eyes looked directly at Miyako.

"Um okay" Takuma did not get the double meaning that Kaname hinted at whereas Miyako did. The blonde looked between the two pure bloods before settling his gaze on the female. He smiled at her. "Miyako-san, would you care for me to escort you to your dorm?"

"No, thank you. I need to speak with Kuran-sama for a few moments. Please go without me."

"Alright" Takuma of course trusted his Lord to keep Miayko safe so he left without no words leaving the two pure bloods alone. Once they heard his footsteps leave the room and reach far down the hall they began to talk.

"I did not know you had such a vast amount of books, Kuran. I could have saved myself the walk to the Day class library." She commented as her gaze swept the small room, noting that there were many books indeed packed together with barely any breathing room on the shelves. Kaname took a seat across from the raven haired girl and stared at her. "I did not know you took the trip over there." An inscrutable expression rested on his face.

Miyako turned her attention back to him. "Yes. I had become rather bored yesterday and decided that I should at least do something productive, like reading a book. I did not encounter any Day Class students, except the library attendant, I made sure of that" Miyako studied the brunette for a terse moment. "Does it worry you that I did so without telling anyone?"

A shake of Kaname's head gave her the answer. " While, I do not fully trust you, I know that you are not feeble minded enough to actually cause harm to the Day Class students nor do you seek out attention enough to cause a scene. I should know how unforthcoming you are about things that regards you. "

"Hn."

" Enough of the meaningless chat, do you know the secret of Maria Kurenai?"

Miyako smirked at his eagerness although it was well hidden on his face. " Even if I did or I didn't I really do not care as to why _she_ is in hiding because it does not pertain to me."

"So, you do know then?" Kaname peered at her through long lashes. He already guessed that she would have figured out eventually. Mentally at ease, Kaname leaned back in his seat. "How do you know _her_?"

Miyako sighed and gave the brunette a glassy look. " I'll just tell you that I never actually met her. I know of her because my parents used to always warn me to stay away if she had ever gotten out of her prison. Everyone had known the Hio's history of going berserk. The last I'd heard, she had take a human lover and turned him. " Miyako thought about this information she'd given, her interest peaked. "So, what exactly happened that she is roaming about now?"

Kaname crossed his hands and rested them in his lap. " Fact is, her said lover plotted an escape for she and him. Shortly after, her lover turned into a Level-E and was put on the list to be killed by the Hunter's Association. A pair of highly skilled hunters killed him which did not bode well of course with_her. _She took it out on the Hunters family, killing the ones that killed her beloved then she went after their kids, two twin boys."

"Oh." Miyako was rather shocked to hear this information but she wanted to know more. "And what happened to the boys?" The raven haired girl watched as the brunette debated on what he should tell her. His brown eyes stared at her when he finally decided. " It is a rather sad story for the ones involved, _she _bit the stronger twin, and as for the weaker twin, his whereabouts are unknown. He may be dead or _she_ may have him."

"And the turned boy, where is he?"

" I think that is all you should know for tonight, Miyako-san. Some stories are not meant to be told by another. The person that knows it best, tells it best. I look forward to hearing your full story as well." Kaname chuckled.

Miyako glared at the other pure blood, a familiar expression towards him, before she rose from her chair. " Again , it was a nice chat but you probably won't hear my story for a long time. Also as I see a new piece has been added to the game, I suggest you play the game accordingly. You do not wish to lose."

Kaname gave her a smile , one of those rare ones he saved for Yuki. "I assure you that I will not." Miyako crossed her arms and sniffed as she made her way to the door. " You should lose some of the bravado, it does not become you." Kaname quietly laughed again, irking Miyako some more as she made her way out of the door.

_He really makes me tick. I will not get angry again, _Miyako told herself as she entered Kaname's room. The raven haired girl never really noticed how large it was until that moment. It was twice the size of her own room but she didn't care_much. _His bed looked as if it could fit five people in it, he also had a pure white couch, then she noticed an opening to another area which she assumed to be the kitchen. There was also another door that possibly led to the bathroom. While all of that was nice, her attention went to the desk that was covered with numerous documents that looked unbearably tedious even from afar.

Miyako walked to the desk and quickly shifted through the papers for a blank piece, wrote something then left.

**Omake**

Kaname Kuran sighed from weariness as he made his way into his room. After one a certain troublesome girl left he had decided to read a book. When he felt his eyes inconspicuously trying to close on him, he decided a nap would be in order.

He quickly glanced around his large room, knowing no one was there. The brunette took a long glance at his desk and saw a something out of place. He quickly went over to it.

A note?

He picked it up and read : _Dear Kuran , You really are a pain . Sincerely, Miyako. _His eyes opened wide at the short message before he gave in and silent laughter filled the room. "You are very childish"

After sticking the note in his pocket, he went to his bed and pulled his covers back to reveal a cherry red lollipop rapped in clear plastic on his pillow. He picked it up and examined it.

When did Rima or Senri enter my room?

Kaname decided to throw the candy to the floor , forgetting about the odd occurrence as he rested. After that night, the pure blood received the same candy on his pillow each night and he silently wondered if he'd been on the negative receiving end of someone.


	20. Chapter 20

p style="line-height:  
24.479999542236328px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;  
background-color: #fefefe;" It was the peak of dawn when Kaname Kuran's faithful guard finally returned from her trip. The pure blood had just finished dressing from his early morning shower when the ever stoic faced Seiren entered his chambers.  
To say he was surprised was an understatement but he did not show that emotion on his face of course; instead the brunette went to sit at his desk. Seiren patiently waited. br style="line-height:  
1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / "Seiren you have returned." he stated the obvious. The girl nodded then gave a deep bow. "Yes, my lord. The journey was tumultuous but I have returned safely but Lord Kuran, I am ashamed for I was not able to complete your request."  
Seiren kept her head bowed low. Kaname raised a brow at her comment.  
He was not sure what he felt at this news. Angry? No . Disappointed and annoyed? Yes. He let a sigh pass through his lips and he did not miss the girl's slight flinch. "Seiren please lift your head, I am not angry but please tell me exactly why the request was not completed." br style="line-height: 1.7em;"  
/br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Ever slowly Seiren raised her head , again no emotion shown on her face but her eyes told how much guilt and shame she felt for not completing the mission. " As you know, I have been gone for two weeks, my lord and I honestly thought that this request would be easy however it obviously was not. No matter which vampiric archive I searched and no matter how far out there is no trace of Miyako Takamiya or the Takamiya family. I found it highly unusual and it left me at a dead end and because of this I was not able to find anyone reputable to speak to about this matter. It was as if someone had made sure this family was never known. " She bowed low again. "I tried my best, Lord Kaname." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height:  
1.7em;" / The brunette was not astonished at all by the findings. Miyako Takamiya herself was a secretive person so deep down he knew that her past would not be so easily found. Kaname silently chuckled to himself, em style="line-height: 1.7em;"She probably knew that I had sent someone out to fin information about her and all along she had the knowledge that I would never find out. She has probably been laughing at me all along which explains the smirks and those dancing green eyes. Underestimating her shall never happen again. /embr style="line-height: 1.7em;"  
/br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Kaname rested against his chair and turned his slightly red orbs to Seiren ,  
who was still bowed. " Seiren you may lift your head. Again, I am not displeased with your findings, if anything I should have expected them. I am glad that you are back with us and that you tried your best. If you would please go have a rest." br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height:  
1.7em;" / The silver headed girl nodded -taking that as a dismissal - and departed.  
Once she was gone the Kuran allowed his mind to wander to the upcoming days. For one he had to find Yuki a dress that would suit her for the dance. A smile graced his lips at thought of how beautiful she would look. He also had to take into account Maria Kurenai, who was trouble incarnate for the moment. His smile turned to a grimace. Next, there was his trouble - in a good way- Miyako Takamiya who had been plaguing his thoughts as of late. He could not get rid of her because she would have nothing of it plus their little game was just beginning. There was also, the future council meeting he was to style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The brunette could have went on and on with the whole list of things he had to worry and figure about. br style="line-height:  
1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;"  
/ Kaname tapped his long fingers on the wood of the desk. "So many things , so little time." He muttered as he took a paper off his desk and began to read it. br style="line-height: 1.7em;"  
/br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Later that day , Miyako Takamiya had decided to take a walk outside seeing as it was a rather nice day. She'd decided to wear her uniform because there was no sense in her wasting a fine dress when she would wear the white uniform later anyway. The raven haired girl was also not taking a trip near the Day Class students , she had determined that going to take a sit by the lake would do her much better plus there were trees to shield her from the sun. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / Miyako made her way past the forest and to the view of a sparkling body of water. She thought it rather pretty with the sun glinting off it as it was. The raven haired girl took in her surroundings,  
noticing how picturesque and quiet the place was. although she could hear the faint chatter of he Day Class students in the main building.  
Miyako took a seat under a large oak tree near the water. She immediately relaxed her body, sensing no danger around the place. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height:  
1.7em;" / Warm air wafted across the girl's face, making her heart clench. There had once been a time when she had went to a lake with her adoptive family,  
the Haninozuka's. Everyone had been happy then, everything was peaceful but of course, she'd ruined it. It was always her fault. The smell of roses did not help, nor did the painful memories that liked to pop up as they wished. A forlorn guise became pasted on her face.  
The familiarity of dejection snuck its way into her mentality. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height:  
1.7em;" / She sighed. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height:  
1.7em;" / Her green eyes began to close as she was tired of watching a once happy scene play out in front of her. The raven haired girl woke a little while later to find that the moon was casting an eerie glow across the water. The temperature had dropped quite a bit, emanating a drastic change from the day's warm style="line-height:  
1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /"Oh,  
darnem style="line-height: 1.7em;" class/em .  
. ." she mumbled - a hint of sarcasm entwined - as she got up and dusted the dirt off of her skirt. Truthfully she could care less if she was late to the class, it really did not matter much to her. A small smile came on her face as she wondered if Takuma worked himself into a tizzy over her. She shrugged, thinking he probably did. It was a surprise no one had come to look for her at the lake. br style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / The raven haired girl had decided to return to her dorm. Would it really be all that bad to skip a class? /p 


	21. Chapter 21

It was the day of the talked about dance at Cross Academy and Day Class girls and guys could not wait to intermingle with the students of the night class. Most were hoping that their favorite person would spare them a dance in the least, if possible. While everyone was eager and happy and the girls were dressing, Miyako Takamiya was debating on whether or not she could appear to be ''lost'' again. The event later that day was already giving her an unwanted headache because the raven haired girl did not wish to be around so many people at once, let alone a bunch of humans.

Before she could think anymore on the matter, there was a knock on her door but before she could say come in, Rima bustled in with a bunch of things in her arms while Shiki followed silently. Miyako's eyes went wide at the intruding duo. "If I may inquire, why exactly did you burst into my room like that?"

The pig tailed girl was unfazed by the older girl's icy tone. She simply looked at Miyako, observing her one may say before speaking. " Takuma sent us to help get you dress and Shiki is here to make sure you do not try to run away." Miyako looked at the bored boy in leaning against the wall. "Now, first things first I will style your hair." Rima began to advance on the bewildered Miyako. She lifted her hand to halt her. "Wait, before you cause any destruction to my hair, can I see what I will be wearing first?"

There was a long pause in which Rima shared a look with Shiki and the mahogany haired boy's silently shook his head.

"Why not?" Miyako's eyes narrowed at the duo and for once she saw nervousness cross Rima's ever nonchalant face. "Um . . . it's a surprise." And before she could say anything else, Rima rushed her off into the adjoining bathroom. "Shiki grab the kit" she called after she got Miyako situated in front of the mirror.

The raven haired girl found out that 'the kit' was Rima's bag full of hair and make-up supplies. Suddenly her headache had taken on full effect.

Nearly an hour later, Miyako's dark hair was curled perfectly to one side of her shoulder, stopping just below her breast. Rima had put a light application of make-up on : tea rose lips, and and a smidgen of smoky eye shadow to 'make her green eyes pop' as were the orange haired girl's words. "If possible you look even more beautiful than before." Rima commented when she was done, causing the raven to blush. Shiki remained silent throughout this whole process not bothering to get involved in the girls dilemmas.

The pig tailed girl began to clean up her mess and as she did so , Miyako caught her hand, shocking the girl. The raven haired girl smiled at her. "Thank you very much, Rima-chan. I really appreciate this. " The girl smiled back. Miyako looked at Shiki. "And thank you as well for making sure I did not leave."

"You're welcome" His eyes held a smile in them. Rima silently finished cleaning up her tools then she went to stand by Shiki. " We will go and get ready for the dance so you should do so as well. Takuma should be up here soon to escort you down, well that is what he told us."

"Hmm is there something you aren't telling me?" She noticed the slightly nervous tone to Rima's voice when she mentioned Takuma. The two younger vampires shook their heads ' No' but Miyako was certainly not born yesterday and she knew when one was lying. She would not push the matter though so she simply smiled at them and dismissed the boy and girl.

The raven haired girl exited the bathroom and went over to the boxes that innocently on her desk. She hoped that whatever was in the boxes weren't too bad that she would shun the dance again. Miyako slowly opened the first box - the smaller one - and peeked inside to reveal a pair of strapped heels. She was not one to admire material things so she simply moved the shoes to the side. With a bit of fearfulness, Miyako opened the larger box that held folded deep red fabric.

The raven haired girl slowly pulled it out, watching it slowly unfold to reveal a long dress that would glide across the floor when she walked. The first thing the girl noticed about the gown was the gaping v-cut where her bosom would be. A blush stained her cheeks from anger and embarrassment. She had never worn anything so revealing before and she wondered if Takuma really chose this dress. Sighing, Miyako draped the clothing item over her desk chair and looked at the other contents in the large white box. She took out a pair of matching gloves and thankfully, a shawl to cover her.

After a few minutes of staring profoundly at the items, she mustered up enough energy to put them on. Her face was bright red when she pulled on the rather fitting dress that stuck to all of her curves, then fanned out at the bottom with a train to boot. She slipped on her shoes then the gloves that rested at her elbows and finally the shawl that she tried to use desperately to cover the excess cleavage. When she was done, she had already felt Takuma coming near her room.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called. The knob turned and Takuma entered looking just as he always did dressed in his uniform : Clean-cut and admirable. This time he had a red rose stuck to the lapel of the white uniform. The blonde blushed on sight when he saw her standing in the center of the room.

"You look lovely" he complimented as he held out his hand for her to take. Miyako smiled as she accepted the gesture. "Thank you. Why aren't you in a suit?"

"Tonight is mostly about the women. A dance for them to look pretty at and possibly catch the eye of possible suitors which I am pretty sure you will not have a hard time doing so."

Miyako glowered at him. "Yes, perhaps I will not but why on earth would you choose this dress for me, Takuma-kun? Surely you are no lecher or a dare I say, a pervert. " The raven haired girl smirked when she watched as the blonde visibly became discomforted with her observations of him. His cheeks reddened the color of a beet and once he began to compose himself he laughed, waving his hands too. "No,no I assure you that I am not a lecher nor am I a um ... pervert. I wasn't even the one to pick the dress"

The raven haired girl raised a dark brow and Takuma knew that he slipped up. " Oh and _who_ did exactly?"

"Uh, actually Kaname-sama chose the dress." He murmured then said louder, "But he is not a pervert or anything, I promise. It's just that after you left last night, he felt bad that he had not told you of the dance since he is the Dorm President , so he said he would accommodate you with a present for the dance. He just told me to tell Rima and Shiki that I was the one that had bought it for you and you really were not supposed to know." The blonde was more or less exasperated when he had finished. He sent an apologetic look to Miyako that made him look like an adorable animal. The raven haired girl decided that she could not be mad at the blonde.

She rubbed his arm. "It's fine, I am not mad with you but I will be having a few words with Kuran about his choice in clothing." she grumbled the last bit but of course Takuma still heard. He laughed wholeheartedly and was comforted from her words. " Well since you are not mad at me then would you save me a dance?"

"Sure, you can be my first." Miyako told him, enjoying the smile that she got from the younger vampire. She supposed it was _alright_ to have the boy around. He did it of his own accord and she would never control any of the vampires around her. No matter how much she was torn up on the inside she would not inflict her pain on others. Especially not a joyful soul like the blonde next to her.

The night surrounded the duo as they made their way to the main building. Miyako could hear the excited prattle from the already arrive students. "Sounds as if they are having fun" Takuma commented as they entered through the gardens on the west wing of the building through the gardens. The walk was brisk and quiet. A pool of light and the sound of violins coming from an opening in the building signaled that they had arrived.

" How long do I have to be here?" Miyako asked Takuma as they entered into the room where everything was bright and people stood around either dancing or chatting. The blonde looked down at her and frowned playfully. " Don't look so bored and put off already, at least try to smiled a little. even if it is not genuine."

"I guess I can do that but you did not answer my question."

"Oh! You can leave when you want to but just not now, you still owe me a dance. Look there are Rima and Shiki" Takuma began to lead her over to the couple that were far off in a corner but a voice - a squeal- stopped them. Miyako quickly moved out of the way of the Headmaster as he came running to her with his arms open wide. In the end he hugged himself.

"Miyako-chan! You look so beautiful, sorry Takuma-kun but may I take her away?" The blonde vampire was already pushing her into the Headmaster's arms. "You still owe me a dance" He reminded her then left.

"Headmaster, it is nice to see you as well." She told him as he pulled her over to a corner near where the students were coming in at the main entrance. Miyako really wished she had went with Takuma because she looked up to lock eyes with Kiryuu.

"Doesn't she look so beautiful , Zero-kun" The Headmaster asked as he practically dragged the raven haired girl to stand in front of the silverette. The younger vampire dropped his lilac glare at the question and turned to the side where Miyako could not see his expression because his bangs covered his face. Zero grunted something indiscernible before he began to turn and walk away from them.

"Zero! Where are you going?" Cross called after him, waving his hand in the process as if the boy could see him. The silverette ignored his adoptive father and continued on in the crowd until , visibly, he disappeared. Miyako knew that he'd left because of her but she was the one who had told him they should stay away from the other. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kaien drop his hand - finally- and turned to her with a sad smile. " He's just going through a few things. I am sorry for his behavior"

Miyako turned so she was fully facing the man. She gave him a small smile. "It is fine. I do not know why he has such a hate for our kind but it is of his own choice that he remains angry about the situation. I know how he feels but I do not know." The air around her became solemn as she began to think of her own anger at unavoidable things. The raven looked up when she was wrapped in a rather warm embrace.

At first she froze at the contact but then she softened up and hugged back. "Thanks, Kaien-san" she whispered softly.

"It is fine just know that you are not alone and people actually do care about you. Clyde wanted you to enjoy the company of others when you had awoken. I know that your sadness will always be there but try to enjoy the finer things in this moment." Kaien released her from the hug and smiled at her warmly. Miyako would not think of him as a father because she was far older than him but she would acknowledge him as a friend just as she had done with Clyde.

"Thank you very much, Headmaster. These past two weeks I have learned that there are people who will protect others no matter what. Although I feel it is best that people not get too close to me. It feels rather . . . nice to be around others again. I just do not believe I can trust myself around them." She admitted. Kaien nodded but understood her completely.

There was a change in tempo of the music signaling that a new song was beginning. Miyako looked around her, noticing that the students were coupling up again. She had nearly forgotten the fact that they were at a formal. The raven returned her attention to Kaien. " I think I will go and entertain Takuma-kun with a dance now."

Kaien could not help himself , he tackled Miyako into another hug. "Oh, you are growing so quickly." He leaned away before Miyako could push him off and wiped fake tears from his eyes. "Now go off and dance the night away!" Miyako watched incredulously as the Headmaster twirled away with a spin.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and went away to find the vice president of the moon Dorms. She would see the president a lot later.

Miyako was long overdue for a break. She had surprisingly literally danced the night away because after she had danced with Takuma a bunch of happy Day Class suitors appeared from nowhere and asked for her hand - some actually wanted it for marriage. They must have figured if she had danced with one person she may have danced with others. The raven haired girl could have refused but she smiled prettily and accepted the attention for once.

So when she had finished, Miyako found her way to one of the terraces of the ballroom, enjoying the night breeze coasting against her warm skin. Everything seemed beautiful to her as she listened to the orchestra play , watched the moon cast a glorious glow amongst the night, and smelled Kaname Kuran. The last thought threw her off.

Miyako could feel her eye twitch and her anger rise as the object of her ire came closer. "I really do not wish to see you at the moment." she told him.

"Yes, you do look lovely tonight." he replied smoothly as he came and stood next to her on the balcony. The raven haired girl could hear the amusement in his voice. She did not understand why he felt he the need to always irk her. Her dislike for him had risen twenty percent since she met him.

"What do you want Kuran?" she bothered to ask, not really wanting to know in the least bit. " Have you come to bestow more gifts to me?"

The brunette chuckled. " No even though the gift does become you, I have simply come to ask for a dance." Miyako saw , out of the corner of her eye, him turn those reddish brown eyes on her. "Do you accept?"

The raven haired girl - for once- rolled her eyes openly, no matter how improper it was. The other pureblood really irked her. She turned her Harlequin eyes on him. "Do you really wish to dance with me, Kuran? I already know for a fact that you have danced with your beloved" Miyako had seen them dancing off beat, on the other balcony across the way. She had also noticed a certain silverette's angry and saddened expression as he watched as well.

Ignoring her question, the brunette pulled Miyako flush against his body. The girl opened her mouth to protest but Kaname spoke first. " Yes, I have danced with the person I most wanted to tonight but she had to leave. Also, my pride was slightly shot seeing as how you danced with almost every male here instead of the person that brought you a gift." He began to turn them in slow circles and enjoyed the fire in the girl's green eyes.

" Even without your gift I would have had a considerable amount of suitors but because of _your gift _a bunch of hormonal teenage boys were spurred on." The raven was undoubtedly pissed off with the man in front of her and she became even more angry when he simply laughed at her. Miyako looked away from him and stared off to the side as they effortlessly danced the steps to a fox trot.

The two pure bloods danced in silence until the small orchestra ceased playing. Miyako quickly stepped away from the Kuran and sent him an icy glare. Kaname simply thought, _If looks could kill but then again she may be able to best me in a fight. _"In the end you still danced with me."

" That is only because I was always taught to finish the dance all the way through." She replied snappily then smirked mischievously at the male. " However, I would have thought you a better dancer than that Kuran, you could barely keep up."

" Stop trying to bait me, Miyako-san, it is unbecoming of you." Even though Kaname said that, he actually found himself liking the small arguments that he got into with the raven haired girl. He just hoped he did not have to kill her one day which reminded him. The brunette turned his attention back to Miyako. Feeling his gaze on her, she looked up at him. " It was a nice dance, Miyako-san and you are welcome for the dress ; however my presence is needed elsewhere."

Miyako narrowed her eyes but looked on silently as the brunette left from the balcony. She watched him until he vanished from her sight. Her green eyes saw what he was not telling her : something important was about to happen. Miyako was not sure if it was a good thing that she was not the nosy type. With that thought she left off the terrace , pushing through the crowd and ignoring anyone else that wished to dance with her again.

As, the raven haired girl reached the back entrance of the Moon Dormitory she knew for a fact that she smelled the blood of another pureblood. Miyako knew now why Kuran excused himself. He had went to kill _her_, Shizuka Hio.

The smell only became stronger as she walked through the darkened halls of the Dormitory. Killing another pureblood was unspeakable but Miyako could not comment on this because she had did it herself.

Lingering pain and sadness ended the night.

**A/N: I referenced another manga/anime in here. Well actually it's a character from that manga but still comment if you know what it is! **


	22. Chapter 22

The sky looming over Cross Academy was a soothing shade of blue with clouds coasting along aimlessly throughout. Brisk winds whirled through the trees making the leaves shake and dance,whilst creating a cool atmosphere. Small animals ran around the school grounds playing with one another and students milled about in an almost euphoric daze as they milled about participating in their day-to -day exercises. All-in-all it was a wonderful and calming day.

Miyako Takamiya would have loved to say she was enjoying the day just like the humans but sadly she was not. She appeared to be calmly reading a novel under the shade of a tree near the main campus but her mind was actually elsewhere. A couple of nights had passed since the incident, as the raven haired girl liked to refer to it. Too many things had taken place since then and Miyako had found a new dislike for Kuran, where she had not spoken a word to him. The other pureblood had to know that she knew what happened.

That was the way things were with purebloods. They had an odd knack for knowing things whether people wanted them to or not.

Even so, Miyako had not been sure that Kaname wanted her to know the truth because the night before the Council had come for Zero Kiryuu with the knowledge that he had killed the woman, which was a major offense in the Vampire book. However, only a few people knew the truth and that was surely the man who killed her, Miyako herself, a certain idiot but genius blond (yes, Miyako knew that he couldn't be _that_ stupid) and of course the Chairman. This matter is the reason why she disliked the brunette -again - seeing as how he let an innocent take the blame for his actions. Then Kuran and the rest of his nobles decided to interfere when the a few council vampires had come for the silverette.

Miyako had watched from the shadows as this all happened , glad that they had not been able to sense her. She looked on as Kaname took his high and mighty possession, bending the rules for Kiryuu all while knowing that he was the one that had committed the crime. Under Kuran's influence, the Council vampires turned away and Miyako quickly fled the scene.

The green eyed girl harshly closed her book because it made her angry and frustrated just thinking about it, about_him._ Idiot Kuran . . . Miyako's train of thought ended when a presence came near her. She sighed deciding it was best not to look up, and leaned her head back against the tree bark, green eyes closed.

"You aren't supposed to be out here, _vampire_" The deep voice was cold, harsh even, yet soft so it did not carry to open ears. No matter how aloof the person that spoke with her was, she could say that she nearly cared for him. Even so, she did not fancy the silverette with replying.

There was a long silence. Miyako could practically feel the eye twitches and anger from the prefect. "Don't just sit there when I have spoken to you!" He snapped in righteous anger. The raven haired girl cracked a green eye open to see the silverette glaring down at her, his lilac eyes full of fire. She decided that just like with Aido, she liked to mess with Zero as well. Maybe she just was a masochist that wanted to irk people who would surely retaliate.

"Kiryuu- kun, did you really expect me to say something when you have not asked me a question? You only came over here and made a statement in which you didn't sound as if you wished to spark up a conversation so again did you really expect me to answer you?" Miyako raised a brow in wry amusement as she watched different expressions of anger flash across the prefect's face before he settled on his signature icy glare.

"No" he admitted begrudgingly. Zero watched as the girl turned her head away from him. He followed her gaze as she watched a bird idly fly in the sky. If he was being truthful with himself, he knew that the vampire was not doing anything particularly wrong. It was not entirely odd for Night class students to come out during the day every once in awhile; however the silverette had seen her -_more like smelled her before seeing- _and at some point he found himself near her.

Zero had been having a bad week so he decided to skip a few classes in favor of a stroll on campus. He did not want to see Yuki particularly yet because she wished to talk and the silverette did not want to do just that. And so, the reason he still remained watching the beautiful vampire was because he really did not know. He was not hungry, although her smell was enticing to him and no matter what he would always get that small itch in his throat when she was around. In no way was he fascinated by her because that went against all that he was for, all that he lived for and a vampire would still be damned vampire.

He did not know why he stayed nor why he decided to take a seat a few feet away from her under the tree which he noticed to be rather large. The moment she turned to look at him, a small breeze passed through whipping her hair and spreading the smell of roses. Zero could not help the small hitch of his breath. He quickly stopped it and frowned at the girl across from him because of course it was her fault that she smelled so delicious to him.

A bemused expression feel across delicate features as she gazed at him, almost like she was studying the silver haired teen. Zero did not wish to speak but then she opened her mouth.

" I am surprised that you are still here. I could have sworn that weeks ago I told you to stay away from me. Why are you taking the time to sit here with me?" Her glare was softened from the still confused look on her face and the tiny lighthearted smile on pink lips. Lips that he had once kissed as he had fed her his blood on that rainy night. Zero realized this was only the second time they had spoken since then because she really had not taken another glance at him since the stable. The prefect could not count how many times he had wanted to just pull her away from the rest of the night class and tell her he hated her so much. Hated her because no matter how many times he had drank Yuki's blood, her fluorescent smell drifted through his nose and that foreign taste of hers was planted in his memories.

"Kiryuu-kun? Hello, are you going to answer me?" Zero vaguely heard her before he remembered that he had been sitting there with the person who was eating up his thoughts. The silverette remembered her question and glared up at her, not missing the impish smile. "I truthfully do not know but you were right before, it is best that we stay away from one another." He began to get up, brushing his dark slacks off in the process.

"Zero?" Lilac eyes met mischievous green ones. Zero stopped his grooming and stood to his full height with a slender hand on his Bloody Rose. "What?" he asked, tone surprisingly void of anger, and coldness. He was just seemingly weary.

"It is nothing big but remember to protect those that you love. There are some people out here who are not kindhearted at all that will use even there closest allies for their gain. You do not have to take heed of what I say but at least keep my words in mind. Now if you must leave, then let me enjoy this beautiful day." The raven haired girl ended leaving Zero to ponder what she _really_ meant. He would have turned to snap at her to get back to the Moon Dormitories but when he looked back she was gone. He was sure that he had been watching her the whole time so when did she . . .

"Damn vampires like I don't know _who_ shouldn't be trusted already." Zero grumbled as he walked into the sunlight and looked up into ever blue sky. He folded his hands behind his head and began to walk away. "The world would be so much better without them" Because of them he had a lot on his plate, especially now and he didn't need some Night class girl to be worrying about either. No matter how she smelled to him.

Zero frowned. He knew he could never be dependent on her and with that he walked away to the stables to take a nap.

The once soothing blue of the sky had turned into a hushed purple, not too light but dark enough to give the appearance of night. The temperature had dropped a fair amount, making the night chilly in contrast to the warm day. The campus grounds were near vacant of Day Class students as they all were cooped up in their rooms sleeping, studying or doing other various activities. It was now time for the Night Class students to roam about but that night classes had been cancelled.

Kaname Kuran stood tall and regal in a long black coat as he waited for his other two companions to meet him in the main room. The brunette had been messing with his cuffs when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. Chocolate eyes traveled to the end of the steps where are a dark haired female stood. "I thought you were avoiding me"

The pureblood watched as Miyako walked past him to get to the small coffee table where she picked up a book that had been set there. It had been that way since the night of the dance when he had killed Shizuka but he had no idea why the raven haired girl was avoiding him. He was sure he would not see fear in her eyes - if the girl would give him a chance to fully look at her. It was like she was stepping on eggshells these past few days trying to evade him. Kaname was surely angry and he watched the girl casually sit and read with unmasked contempt.

Miyako could feel the other pureblood glaring daggers at her and it only made her want to smile smugly. He had no reason to be pissed off. He could leave for the council already for all she cared because all she wished to do was read her book.

When Takuma and Kain came down the stairs, they-Ichijo- nervously stared at the two purebloods for the tension was thick enough that a knife would break trying to cut it. The blonde quickly descended the steps and stood by Kaname, Kain following quietly.

" Hello, Miyako-san" Takuma greeted jovially. Miyako looked up from her book, spared him and Kain a smile - even though the tall vampire had not said anything - then returned her attention to her novel. Takuma gulped and looked at the brunette next to him who was now sending an icy glare to the girl on the love seat.

"Kaname-sama we should go as there are important matters to attend to." Kain spoke up, reminding the Dorm President of their reason for needing to leave in the first place. That caught the brunette's attention, his head snapping to the males beside him and eyes lightening immediately. "Yes, we should go." he replied, turning on his heel and heading for the main door. He did not spare a last glare at Miyako because he knew she was only aggravating him on purpose.

The three vampires exited the Moon Dormitories silently but the other two could not help but look back the pureblood on the couch. They hoped that she would behave herself around the Prince of Vampires because in the end they could not deny that they did not want her dead.


	23. Chapter 23

**"Aido-kun, you may be a genius but I am sorry to say that I have bested you in this game . . . again. Checkmate." **Miyako suppressed a chuckle as she watched realization dawn on the blonde's face shortly followed by anger. Shortly after Kaname,Takuma and Kain left, Aido silently - begrudgingly- sat a chessboard in front of the dark haired girl causing her to look up at him. She had even more silently accepted his challenge.

"How can this be!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air as he looked over the chess table. " I knew fore sure I had this game but ,but ...arggghh!" Miyako watched as the blonde studied the game again, his thinking face on. It was quite the difference seeing him being the genius that he was than him being a fired up idiot. "Aha!"

"You've come to a conclusion?" Miyako asked , clearly amused by the situation. Aido slowly sat up with a serious expression on his face and nodded. "Go on then tell me how I have managed to beat you numerous times."

"It's because . . . You have cheated!" The blonde boy childishly pointed an accusing finger at her. There was a snicker from the far corner of the room. Both vampires turned their heads to the Rima and Shiki, who Miyako noticed had joined during her third round against Aido. "It isn't funny Shiki, she totally cheated using whatever powers she has!" He turned his yelling to the mahogany haired vampire.

"Aido, did you ever think that Miyako-senpai is possibly smarter than you? She has won all twelve rounds anyways" Rima asked the angry blonde, her bored expression remained intact as she raised a brow. She handed Shiki a strawberry flavored pocky stick then began munching on her own.

"You guys have not even been here for all twelve rounds so how would you know?" Aido stuck his tongue out at the stoic faced vampires then proceeded to cross his arms and pout indignantly. "Plus she will never reach my genius"

"Yes, your genius is of a different kind, Aido." All eyes in the living area turned to the set of double doors where Akatsuki Kain stood. He stepped further into the room. "Why are we talking about his genius anyways?" he asked curiously. "Shut up Kain. You're just mad because I am smarter than you all. Anyways where are are Kaname-sama and Takuma-kun?" Aido dropped his immature demeanor and tried to peer around his tall cousin from his seat. The chess game was long forgotten.

"Here we are!" Takuma's cheerful voice came before he popped his blonde head into the door, pushing Kain out of the way. His green eyes found Miyako who had taken time to sip her cooling tea provided by the Dormitory maid. "Miyako-san, you are still here? Did Aido say anything rude or do anything stupid while we were gone?" The blonde came closer to the raven, the 'Hey!' from Aido going ignored. Miyako sat her tea down and peered up at the younger vampire.

" I am still here because Aido propositioned me to play a game of chess with him. It had slipped my mind that I was a chess genius but who cares." Miyako smiled as she went to take another sip of tea. "And you still let me play twelve rounds with you knowing that you would win?" Aido grumbled as he sank low into his chair from embarrassment. Kain simply went to his room. Shiki and Rima sat with knowing looks on their faces- well ones that only they could discern from their impassive looks. Takuma chuckled. "You are very mean Miyako-san"

"That explains a lot." Miyako looked up at the tall brunette that had entered the room, finally, closing the large doors behind him. Harlequin hues locked with orbs of red wine. She could see the entirety of the questions lurking behind those eyes and Miyako held back a sigh. The man found out one piece of information and he wished for more. Miyako felt that he should leave her alone since she was not honing him for information. One's business was their own business.

An awkward tension broke out among the two, filling the whole living area from every intricately designed corner to the next. A nervous laughter escaped Takuma's lips as he looked between the two vampires. Why was he always the peacemaker? he thought as he began to speak, "Kaname-sama is there not something _rather important_ you have to speak with Miyako-san about?" Miyako looked at Takuma, who had begun twiddling his fingers, a clear sign that he was nervous about something. The raven haired girl looked at the brunette who remained as stoic as ever.

"Yes in fact I do, if you would please join me in my study Miyako-san. As to the rest of you please retire to bed it is getting rather late." Late meaning the morning would be coming soon. Kaname's figure began to retreat up the stairs not watching to see if Miyako would follow and she would because she sensed whatever he was to tell her was crucial. Reluctantly, Miyako followed the other pureblood up the grand stairwell leaving her unfinished tea, one skittish vampire, one irate & embarrassed blonde, and two sleepy models.

Miyako sat in the chair across from Kuran in his study, the dimly lit room that she had been come quite acquainted with the past weeks she had been at the Academy. It was something that she would rather not have liked to happen but it did. Her green eyes followed the brunette as he took off his long coat, revealing standard aristocrat clothing, then sat it on the back of his chair. He sat down , crossed his hands , and looked straight at Miyako.

"You look . . . nice" She complimented, actually meaning it. The regal clothing suited him and his status. Kaname only seemed amused by this as he smugly smiled at her. " Thank you."

" As much as I would enjoy being here all day, Kuran, I would much rather you get straight to the point and tell me what it is that you wish to tell me."

"Ever so patient Miyako-san but since I partially regard you in a way, I suppose I will get to the main topic. Tonight at the Council meeting you were brought to their attention." Kaname paused to look at Miyako, searching for a hint of anger and when he found none continued. " Asato Ichijo had planned for this I realized once we got there and he smiled at me. I wished that you had not been there when he visited because he found out your secret. " Kaname looked away guiltily. Miyako was trying hard to stave off her anger.

"And what happened?" she prided herself in keeping her voice level. The brunette looked back to her, self-reproach in his eyes. " Because I am a pureblood I do have some control over what goes on inside of the council but unfortunately I was not able to stop your secret from slipping from Asato's mouth. I did not wish for this to happen. Now the council wishes to speak with you the next meeting."

"Did you tell them that I would not attend?"

"No."

The ink holder on Kaname's desk exploded, sending shards of glass everywhere and ink running to destroy the documents on the brunette's desk. Miyako did not try to help him since she was trying her best to reign in her anger. Green eyes closed , fear began to eat her up, anger and a bunch of other emotions. She felt her powers coming forth to crush something else but then she felt a hand on hers. Warm breath ghosted over her ears as Kaname spoke, " I am sorry for what has happened but know that I will protect you." Miyako felt herself relaxing slowly and she vaguely felt the brunette's hand slip from her own small fist to her upper arm.

"Trust me." Miyako's eyes wrenched open and she violently pulled away from the other pureblood. The raven haired girl shot from her chair and headed to the door. Kaname stood in shock. "You do not understand anything _Kuran._ I don't want the status of being a pure blood anymore. Too many people will . . . they will . . . um" The raven haired girl's eyes began to droop slowly and her throat burned intensely. " something will..." Her body sagged to the ground and she to some degree she felt the brunette catch her. She did not see the mild worry in his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Kaname Kuran sat in a chair next to his bed, thinking. His room was shrouded in darkness that only someone with inhuman eyes could see through. It was a stark contrast to the daybreak beginning outside of the Moon Dormitory. At the moment he would usually be resting but there was someone occupying his bed at the moment. That someone was the person plaguing his thoughts, Miyako Takamiya.

Red wine eyes drifted to the immobile figure lying on his mattress. The raven haired girl looked oddly pale, a look that did not satisfy her naturally tanned skin. She had not moved an inch since he had placed her there nearly four hours ago. Kaname had been watching her for that long. To put it clearly, the pureblood was dying to know the words to her unfinished sentence which he had been replaying in his mind.

_What is it that I don't possibly understand?, _Kaname thought. He knew that Miyako was a mystery but if she had this many secrets was it really safe to keep her around? He had to think about Yuki, his little sister and with his Uncle Rido coming around soon who knows what the secretive female on his bed would do. Would she be an enemy or an ally? or Would she even bother with this upcoming war at all?

Kaname looked back at the raven haired beauty and sighed. He had not told her anything as of yet about his Uncle and with the council knowing her secret because of him, it was possible that when she'd awaken, trust would not be an option.

He really wished she would open her eyes soon. Not for his on relief that she was okay, only so that he could tell her everything. It was a gamble that he was willing to take. The brunette leaned back into his chair still observing Miyako avidly. He still had no reason for why the girl had passed out._Overexertion of her powers maybe? _Kaname immediately dismissed that thought with a shake of his head. _No, she's a pureblood and a fairly seasoned one at that. She barely used her powers anyways so it must be something else , unless . . .._

Kaname's thought process was cut short when he leaned forward at the mere twitch of a hand from the raven haired girl. A few seconds later, her arm quickly reached out, grabbing on to the brunette's silk shirt. Kaname did not have time to react as Miyako shot up from the bed, then proceeded to pull the vampire prince towards her. Thin arms wrapped around his neck holding him still but the brunette wasn't sure if he'd move even if he wanted to. In turn, he held her closer.

Miyako's small , slender hands gripped long strands of brown hair and gently yanked so that she could have access to what she wanted. Warm, heavy breaths teased the male pureblood's exposed skin causing said male to suppress an unwanted shiver. Part of Kaname wanted to push her away but his more irrational side pulled the raven haired girl closer so she could get what she needed. _This is for the safety of Yuki _, Kaname tried to reason with himself knowing that it was a lie. Some things he wanted selfishly for himself.

Miyako pulled away from Kaname, surprising the male. Blood red eyes looked on at the brunette and Kaname saw something akin to shame in those eyes. There was also the blood lust and something else the Kuran could not discern.

" You are hungry, drink." Kaname urged , although it sounded like an order. Miyako frowned at the authoritative tone but knew it would be best for her to do as told. She was not in her right mind at the moment, and any longer without what she needed would be a bad thing. Even though she disliked the person she would be taking from.

The raven haired girl leaned her head back down , yanking Kaname's brunette locks back in the process. He hissed, tightening his own grip on her waist. "I would advise you to be gentle."

"Don't be such a princess, Kuran." Miyako retorted, dismissing the growing pressure on her midriff. Now that she was back to what she wanted, her mind could not be sidetracked. She hated to admit it but Kaname's blood smelled wonderful to her at the moment and she really wanted him it.

Her tongue darted out to lick his neck again, loving the taste of the salty skin and the feel of Kaname's vein pulsing against her tongue, tempting her. Miyako's fangs sharpened painfully resulting in her throat aching even more. Her grip tightened on the brunette's hair once more causing a barely there pained cry from him.

Teeth grazed against pale skin.

Hearts beat faster than usual.

Bodies pressed sensually together.

The room seemed to grow hotter.

Fangs pierced an awaiting neck.

* * *

**A/n : Sorry, I haven't updated in awhile. Unfortunately, the place where my computer was flooded so I had to move everything. The place where my computer is now makes it uncomfortable to type a full chapter. I'll try to get another update in in a week or so if things work out.**


End file.
